Riddles
by Tails42
Summary: Manami, a child, is forced to face the world without her family, and just in time for the fourth great shinobi war. But that's not all. There is one big riddle about manami's family that she has to solve with little help. Or she'll never really know who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Why

"What's your name?" A man with spiky black hair, and beard asks while taking a smoke from a cigarette. He's staring at me from the other side of the campfire with an expression that isn't too inviting. The fire feels nice and warm; I haven't been warm in a while. There are three others with him, one girl, and two boys that look to be about fifteen, maybe sixteen. The girl has long blonde hair and is sitting next to me on the left, and to my right sits a large boy that has swirls on his cheeks. And next to the smoking man is a boy whose hair makes his head look like a pineapple. All four of them are looking at me waiting for an answer. But I don't want to answer. It's to soon.

The man sighs, and lets a long stream of smoke leave his mouth, before he puts out his cigarette. "Look kid we aren't looking to harm you or anything, but it's pretty suspicious when a beat up, chakra exhausted little girl comes wandering into our lands with a pouch filled with kunai and shuriken". So they know that I'm not completely helpless. My age is probably the only thing keeping them from tying me up. But they did take my weapons away the moment we ran into each other. Right now the pineapple kid is analyzing one of my kunai. As if it can explain to him what happened. I want them back, all of my weapons. After spending weeks with those weapons being the only things that helped me survive I feel almost naked with out them. I don't think I can get food with out them. And if I run into any more bad people it would be hard to get away with out them.

I lick me cracked lips before turning my eyes back on the man. I want to run, need to run. But I don't think I'll get to far consider that I'm sitting shoulder to shoulder with two of the these strangers. And I'm not stupid enough to think that I can last by myself with out some form of weapon. Maybe if I answer they're just let my go, with my kunai, if I promise to leave their lands. "Manami". I forced out in a raspy voice. I haven't used it in a while.

"Huh?" The man asks, as he leaves forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

I take a gulp of air before stating, "My name is Manami". Feeling four pairs of eyes taking me in I wrap my arms around my knees and rest my head on top of them. I wish that I could go home. But I can't.

"Manami-chan", the blonde girl said. Why did she add chan to my name? She doesn't know me. "How old are you?" She asks.

I turn to look at her, and I have to put my head back just to see her. "Nine and a half", I answer.

"And what are you doing in the land of fire?" The man asks.

"Is that where I am?" I blurt out without thinking. Father would be displeased.

All four at them stare at me as I inwardly scold myself for my blunder. Too many mistakes and I might end up dead. "Okay", the man said, "Tell us how you got here."

I bite my lower lip. I don't want to tell them. I've been told my whole life not to tell others about us. Though I guess it's just me now. "I don't know where to start".

The boy on my right places a soft hand on my shoulder, but it causes me to jump, another mistake, showing weakness. Looking at him I see that he carries a gentle smile on his face. "The beginning is usually to best place to start".

I nod, take deep breath and begin.

"My father used to say that our blood is special, the blood that exists only in him and me. Not my mother, and not my brother. I asked him why. Why is the blood different between my brother and me when we share the same mother, and father. He just smiled the smile that adults always give to kids and said, "one day you'll find out why."

That was his response for everything. His answer to why big brother went to school in the village while I stayed at home. Why the girls from the village played with dolls, and skipped rope when I played with knives, and attacked pieces of wood for practice. And why everyday father showed me something new that made me think of a hundred questions that he would never answer.

As far as I can remember every day I was father helping him in the forest, cutting wood. Because he was just a woodcutter living on the outskirts of a small farming village in the land of Earth with his young wife and two kids. That's what father told me to tell anyone who askes about our family. Only I know that that was all pretend. Mother might have suspected that something was amiss with father, considering that one of us often came home with bruises or odd wounds, and that father choose the help of a little girl over that of his one and only son, but she never questioned. Probably because father always made sure that a cart filled with wood came home with us. As long as father kept food on her table, and a roof over her head, mother wasn't bothered with the activities of her spouse. And that fitted into father's plans perfectly.

Although wood was cut every day that was spent in the forest, the wood wasn't father's main focus. I was. Since I was big enough to go all day with out napping, from sun up to sun down Father had me glued to his side. Instructing me in why I should keep my hands up when being on defense in a fight. Educating me on the subject of anything that is remotely related to chakra. Encouraging me to learn too discipline my emotions, and most importantly, training with me, so that I could become a strong shinobi.

Everyday with my father was rigorous, and challenging. But I enjoyed every minute of it, because I had something that a lot of kids only get for an hour or two at most. I had my father's undivided attention all day, every day. Though I could never brag or gloat, because that would involve sharing with others what my father and I did day after day. And he had forbidden me to pass than knowledge on to anyone, even my mother. When I asked him why he said, "One day you'll find out why".

I wasn't the only person that father gave answers too that didn't explain anything. My brother, who was four years older than me, always wished that he and I could switch places. He was the son; he should have been the apple of our father's eye. He never told me this wish, but I could see it engraved into his honey brown pupils. He had my mother's eyes, whiled I had my fathers solid onyx pupils. Pupils that made reading emotions a lot more difficult that honey brown ones. My brother would ask father why he couldn't work in the forest too. Especially since he would be inheriting father's wood cutting business, seeing as he was the eldest and father's only son. Father would reply, "It's my fault that you can not join us, but it's better this way". Another answer that explained absolutely nothing, but at that point I understood why big brother couldn't learn all of these skills with me. Because the special blood in his veins was dormant, and mine wasn't. Father loved both of us; I just needed him more than my brother.

At the end of summer of my eighth year I could successfully hit any target with kunai, or shuriken. I could form one or two shadow clones at a time, and execute the replacement justsu, and I was fast, faster than any of the other eight year olds in the village. At that age I liked to think that I was the most powerful kid in the land of earth, and that I could easily do whatever I pleased. But father said it would be stupid to let my self-confidence become too big. He told me that for my age I was a good little shinobi. But that was because I did little else than train my skills, or learn new ones, and because he only had me to train in an environment that offered few distractions. Father was also quick to remind me that I had never met another shinobi in training, or even seen a fully pledged shinobi. Nor had I ever been in a real fight. He insured me that if I entered a fight with any one that had ability higher than a genin that I would lose. Even up against a genin my ability may be to little. I needed battle experience to truly be a good shinobi. I could always improve techniques, train new moves, and learn a lot of justsu, but that's not much good when I don't know how to apply them, and that knowledge can only be obtained through experience. Though fighting, outside of sparing with father, was strictly forbidden. I don't quite understand it but our blood, our abilities were something that needed to be kept under wraps, because it they weren't people would get hurt".

The four strangers exchange looks with each other, with a silent look of comprehension in their eyes. What do they know?

Pineapple head said, "you speak pretty well for a nine year old".

"I'm nine and a half", I said to him. "And that's how father spoke".

Pineapple head nods at me with a calculating look as they all wait for me to finish my story.

"At the end of that same summer father said I was ready to learn something more about our special blood. He called it the katon jutsu. He had to be careful when he demonstrated it. Because the katon is this huge fireball that comes out of the mouth, and if the forest burned down then the family income would've been gone. Father said that anyone that has our blood could use this jutsu. I asked him if brother could use it as well, and father answered yes if some one would teach him. So I asked him why big brother wasn't learning about katon too. And Father said, "One day you'll know why".

From that point, until the middle of winter my days where spent practicing the katon. It wasn't hard to pick up on the hand signs, or the correct posture needed to perform the jutsu. The hard part was building up the right amount chakra to produce a good fireball. Too much risks a back lash of fire, and if too little of chakra is used then I was lucky to even get a puff of smoke. I didn't like this jutsu too much. It would char my hair, and make my lips chapped and my skin dry. A few mishaps even left me brunt. But when I finally mastered this jutsu father smiled, patted me on the head and said, "you are a true member now". I asked what I was a member of. And father answered, "One day you'll know what".

Even time I learned something that father considered to be a mile stone he would give me more information that couldn't be shared with others. When I first learned to summon chakra father told me about the special blood that runs in our veins. When my aim became accurate father told me why it was important that I learn all these skills. And after I learned the katon he told me a story.

He said that he used to be a chunin for a village called Konoha. He wasn't very well known in the village but his clan was because of their special blood, our special blood. One night when he was coming back from a mission later than planned, and when he was close to home he heard a scream followed by another, and another. So father said that instead of taking the regular route home, to see what was going on he jumped up onto a near by roof. He said what he saw changed his life forever and would be the cause of many nightmares in his future. Father said that he saw another member of his clan slaughtering his clansmen. At this point in his story Father had dropped his head and begin shaking it and he said, "But instead of going to save my people I fled like I coward." But I don't really know what he meant because I don't know what a coward is. Father finished his story by saying that he fled from his home to the land of earth. Where he settled down as a every day woodcutter, married my mother and had my brother and me".

I paused to take another deep breath, but the blonde turned to her companies and said, "You don't think",

But the smoking man interrupted her with a sharp, "Ino!" before looking back at me. "But how did you end up here?" He asks pointing to the ground by his feet as an example.

I stare at him pointedly. "I'm getting there", I said. The man waves his hands in the air as if to say, 'go on'. I take another breath. "Then in the spring, about one or two months after I turned nine father was going to stay late in the forest to get more wood, but I was going to go home. On my way home I saw two very scary men. One was blue, one looked a little like father, and both of them had black cloaks with red clouds on them. When father first started to teach me about chakra he said that if we ever see any foreigners we would have to hide our chakra, and I would have to act like any other country girl. But I'm not really good at suppressing chakra, it give me a headache. So when I was getting ready to pass them I started to hum under my breath, and kept my head down, pretending that I was completely focused on a song. I've seen a lot of girls from the village do that. So I thought that the scary men would just think that I was one of those girls. But when I was doing that I heard one of them say something about finishing the four-tails job by the end of the week. I think it was the blue man who said that. My head was starting to hurt, and right when I started to pass them I accidentally messed up, and some of my chakra became sensible. But they didn't seem to o anything so I kept on walking. Then the blue one called out, "oh! Brat". A normal country girl would do something in response, so I did too. I turned around to see what they wanted, but I remembered that I had to avoid them from looking at my eyes, because father said that our eyes are tell tale signs of our special blood. So I looked down. The blue man asked me if there where any shinobi in the area. I shook my head no. He then asked if I was mute. I shook my head again and said what mother always told me to say if I ran into strangers, "My mommy told me not to talk to strangers".

The blue man smirked at me, his teeth were very pointy, and he called me a stupid brat. I thought they go back to their business now, but they didn't. I was starting to get nervous, because they wouldn't leave. But then father came, pushing the wood cart. He looked at me, saw the two men and froze. The other man, the one that kind of looked like father said, "Hisao", in a dark voice. Hisao was father's name, but I had only ever heard mother use it before.

Father's eyes turned red, before he let go of the cart. I ran over to him as fast as I could, and hid behind his legs. I thought that father could make them go away. Father was the strongest person that I've ever known. Father moved into a offensive stance and called out, "What are you doing here traitor!"

But neither of the men answered him. The blue man looked like he was having fun when he said, "Looks like you missed one Itachi, and he reproduced".

Father flinches but he doesn't look away from the two men. He whispers for me to take a kunai from his back pouch, and to run when he says to. I obeyed. He also said that I was too run as far and fast as I could away from the men and home. He didn't want me to lead the men to mother and brother. He said that I should avoid fighting them at all costs. And he told me that I they came after me I would have to do everything in my power to get away, but my main focus should always be to run. He said that being a coward is what kept him alive for so long, and that now it was my turn to fight for my existence. Father said that he loved me and he yelled, "Now!" And he lunged forward. I didn't run right away like I was supposed to. Everything was happening very fast. The man that looked a little like father barely moved before father was knock to the ground. I didn't know what to do. My heart was beating very fast, but I couldn't move. Father's look a like said, "You always were weak Hisao", as father groaned, and forced himself to his feet. He yelled at me to run, and this time I listened. But I didn't run far away like father said to. I ran home, I wanted my mother. I heard a lot of metal clashing together, mean sounding laughter from the blue man, and father's screams. I was clutching the kunai that father had me take so hard that my knuckles started to feel stiff. I used some chakra to make me go faster, like how father taught me to a while ago. When I got home I ran through the kitchen door. Mother was there with brother, getting ready to eat dinner. I tried to pull them out of the house so that we could run to the village to hide and wait for father. But I was breathing to hard to tell them to do anything. There was this loud smash, and glass went flying everywhere as father came diving in through the window by the kitchen door. He wasn't moving. Mother fainted, and brother yelled. I heard a very loud laugh. I grabbed father's kunai pouch and ran out the front door, as the two men where entering through the kitchen door".

By now I'm sobbing. The campfire no longer feels warm, and I want to stop, but I can't stop talking. I have to finish. "My mother and brother are probably dead. My father is dead, and I didn't do anything to help them. I was too afraid. I used all my chakra to run away as fast as I could, but I have to keep running, who knows when they'll catch me. I don't understand why they haven't caught me already".

Four pairs of eyes stare at me with pity, as I sob into my knees. "If they haven't caught you by now they probably had something else to do than murder a kid", the smoking man said.

I let out a hiccup. The large boy reaches over and pulls me into his lap. I flinch, but don't fight, to tired to fight. He starts to bounce me up and down with his knees; like how my father did the first time I got a bloody knee when I was four. It's childish, but it makes me feel better. I start to nod off to the sound of the four people talking in hushed tones. Leaning against the large boys chest I fall asleep wondering why my father's eyes turned red, why that man knew father's name, why did my family have to die. Why?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Traveling

The four strangers are shinobi, and are actually very nice. Pineapple head is called Shikamaru. He seems to be the most collected one in the group. Smoking man is named Asuma, but I avoid using his name, because I never know how adults want me to address them. Some like to be called by their first names while others find it offensive. The large boy with the swirls on his cheeks is called Chouji. He's my favorite because he talks to me like I'm a person, instead of some lost little kid. I'm nine and a half so I'm not little. But the other three seem to think that I am. It's annoying. And then there's Ino. She's the blonde girl. She's nice, but very loud and bossy. This morning, after I woke in one of their bedrolls, she made me follow her to a near by creek and wash up with one of her washcloths so that she could put salve on cuts and scraps that I had obtained from all of the running that I did. But when I get all of the dirt off my face Ino suddenly gasps and said, "wow I can see the resemblance".

"What resemblance?" I ask, but she ignores me and starts to rub this smelly ointment on my cuts and scraps, ordering me to stay still. It stings a little, but it's not a big deal. I got the cuts and scraps from tree branches hitting me when I was running. I was running to fast to push them out of my way. But if I could've avoided them I probably still would have let them hit me. I deserve it for abandoning my family.

They say that they're taking me to their village, Konoha, the same village from father's story. But I'm not sure that I want to go there. Father didn't make it sound like a very good place. I miss father. I wish that he were here. Mother and big brother too, they would probably know what these people are going to do with me.

All four of them are carrying packs. It looks like they've been camping for a while. They must camp a lot too, because they are very well prepared. All of them have bedrolls, and Ino has that washcloth. I bet father's weapons are in one of their bags as well.

"Oh, Manami keep up", Shikamaru calls from about ten feet ahead of me, and a couple feet behind the rest of the group. I run a few paces so that I could fall into step with Shikamaru. I think that they're taking turns watching me, because when ever I seem to wander more that a few feet from their little group one of them always calls me back. I tried to run from them once last night. I had woken up. The campfire was nothing more than a bunch of smoldering embers; they all seemed to be asleep so I thought that it was the perfect time to make a break for it. I didn't think that they were nice at this point. But the second that I crawled out of the barrowed bedroll Asuma asked what I was doing. I lied and said that I had to pee. He woke up Ino and made her go with me, and then I had to force myself to go. I don't think they trust me. But that's okay, because I don't really trust them. I trust that they won't kill me. They don't seem like the type. But father said to never trust a shinobi, so I can't no matter how nice they are.

Shikamaru has his hands in his pockets, and in walking in a laid back fashion. He glances down at me and offers a small smile. Everyone in this group seems to be in a good mood. I think it's because the sun in out, we're traveling on a road that has a lot of leafy trees and green grass, and because they're traveling home. I want to go home. But I don't think home exists any more, at least not for me. The only things I have left of my home are the clothes on my back and father's weapon pouch, once I get it back. I look a Shikamaru again, before turning my eyes forward. I think that he still has father's weapons, but I'm not sure. I jump the next couple of steps so that I'm in front of Shikamaru. I turn around and start to walk back wards so that I can talk to him. He stares at me but waits for me to make the first move. "Can I have my weapons back?"

He blinks a couple of time before giving me a flat out, "No".

His answer doesn't shake me. I was expecting it. "Why?" I ask.

He looks at me as if he's trying to figure something out, before he said, "You're a kid, you don't need them".

"But they're mine", I counter.

Shikamaru mutters something to himself that sounds like troublesome, before he said to me, "Quite walking backwards, your hurt yourself". And then he passes me. I turn forward and shrug. I'll get them eventually. He can't keep them forever. That would be stealing.

We stop for a lunch break when the sun is at it's highest. Asuma says that we should reach Konoha by evening. When I hear those words my stomach drops. What's going to happen to me when we get there? Father said that shinobi villages don't like outsiders.

Everyone sits down on the ground and begin to take a variety of different food out of their packs. "Manami", Chouji calls as he waves me over. I go, and sit down in front of him. He smiles and hands me a sealed bag of store bought cookies. "Eat some of these", he said.

I smile back at him and said, "Thank you". This is another reason why Chouji is my favorite he feeds me.

Chouji pulls out another potato chip bag from his pack and opens it like an expert. But before I can open the cookie bag Ino comes storming over having abandon her pack with an apple in her right hand. "Chouji!" She scolds. "Don't give her that", she said as she grabs the bag out of my hands.

Both Chouji and me stare up at her in confusion. "Why not Ino?" Chouji asks, with a chip raised to his lips.

"These things have tons of sugar in them", Ino said as she points to the back of the bag where all of the ingredients are listed. "If you give that to Manami she'll be bouncing off the walls".

"What walls?" I ask, but they both ignore. I look over to Shikamaru and Asuma; to see if they can tell me what walls Ino is talking about. But they both have their head bent together, deep in conversation. What are they taking about?

"Besides", Ino continues. "Too much sugar isn't healthy". She throws the cookie bag at Chouji. It bounces off his knee and lands on the ground.

"But Ino I ate those all the time when I was Manami's age", Chouji said.

Instead of responding Ino just gives Chouji a pointed look. It's kind of like the look that mother would give me when I forgot to take my shoes off before entering the house. I forgot to take my shoes off the last time I was in the house. But mother never got the time to give me that look.

"Here Manami", Ino says in a softer voice as she tosses an apple in my direction. "Eat this instead".

"Thanks Ino", I said before taking a bit out of the apple. She smiles and turns to go back to where she left her pack. Considering that these people are kind enough to feed me out of their own resources I shouldn't be picky about what I'm given. I'm not in a position where I can demand anything, and the apple is tasty. But I would have preferred the cookies.

Though there is still one thing that I don't understand. "Chouji", I start. With a mouth full of chips he grunts to signal me to go on. "What walls was Ino talking about? I don't see any walls".

Chouji pauses in his eating as he looks at me with wide eyes. I stare up at him, waiting. He swallows his mouth full before letting out a soft chuckle. "It's an expression. It's used to describe someone who's using a lot of energy". I nod my head and make a sound of understanding. "A lot of parents use that phrase. You've never heard that before?" Chouji asks.

I shake my head no, and with a low voice I said. "My parents never used it". Chouji looks at me with sad eyes for a second before going back to eating.

When I'm almost done with the apple Asuma comes over to where Chouji, and I are sitting. He nods at Chouji, and looks at me. "Hey kid you didn't exactly tell us how long you had been running when we talked last night", Asuma said, looking at me expectantly.

I force my self to look him in the eyes. It's hard, but father always said to never appear weak in front of others. Not making eye contact is a weakness. "I don't know how long. But the moon came up several times. So I think I was running for about two weeks".

Asuma wastes no time in asking his next question. "Did you sleep?" His tone is laced with disbelief.

I nod my head yes. "I slept when ever I was too tired to move". Why is he asking all of these questions?

Asuma sighs, and crouches down so that we are at the same level. It makes looking him in the eyes easier. "To get to the land of fire from the land of Earth you'd have to traveled through either Ame, Kusa, or Taki land. Which one did you go through?"

I shake my head at him. "I don't know. Remember, I didn't know where I was last night. How would I know where I was passing through, and not know where I was ending up?"

He doesn't answer. "Did you see any villages or people when you were running?" He presses on.

"I saw a few farming villages, but I choose to go around them. And I heard a few travelers on the roads, but as soon as I heard something I'd go off road". I pause, but Asuma doesn't ask another question so I add, "My father said that travel on roads is the most easy way to get caught".

Asuma's eyes are still on me. "Caught by what?" He asks; his voice is sharp.

"The two scary men that I told you about last night", I answer, shuddering at the thought of them.

Asuma nods before turning to Chouji. "We'll leave in a couple of minutes. Make sure that you are ready". He said before getting up and walking away. As he is walking Chouji and I watch him take out a cigarette.

I turn back to Chouji. "I don't think he likes me very much".

Chouji shakes his head with confidence. "He's just doing his job".

I want to ask him what job, but Chouji stands up, taking his pack with him. I take one more bite from the apple, and toss the core into a near by bush before getting up the follow them. Ino is the last one ready to go, but as soon as she has packed up her stuff we are traveling again. This time it seems that it's Chouji's turn to watch me, because he hangs out in the back of the group with me. I like it in the back, because that way I don't have to worry about any of them staring at me. I don't like being stared at. It makes my skin crawl. "Manami", Chouji said. I look at him to see that he's holding out a cookie for me to take. "This'll be our secret okay?"

I nod, smile and take the offered cookie with one hand, and then I grab a hold of Chouji's hand. He smiles at me and we walk together. I used to walk with father like this. Holding hands is a good way to make sure you don't lose someone. Maybe if I had held father's hand he would be here right now?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Village

We entered their village just as the sun is setting over the horizon. Their village is huge! It's way bigger than the village that was close to my home. I've never been to a place that is this big. Every building is built differently, or has been painted a different color, sometimes both. And there are people everywhere I look. I see tall and short people, old and young people. Some have interesting hairstyles, while other have no hair at all. I see some families that have kids that look to be around my age, and there's some couples hugging each other who look to be the same age as Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru. It's hard to imagine that father used to live here. When father ran away from here why didn't he run to another village that's like this one? This place looks so busy and fun. At the little village back at home every store would be closed, and everyone would be in his or her house having diner during this time of day. But I shouldn't let this new place distract me. I still don't know what these people are going to do to me. And although Asuma said that the two scary men that killed father, mother, and brother are unlikely to come after me I still think that I'll see them again.

"Manami-chan", Ino calls, beckoning for me to keep up with her and the group, "We're almost there".

I have to run every other step to keep up with them. All of them seem to be walking on air. Chouji, and Ino start talking about what they're going to do after they are official off duty and Shikamaru nonchalantly throws in ideas once and a while. Asuma isn't contributing to their conversation, but there's a slight grin on his lips. I want to ask them where we're going now that we're in the village. But what if they're taking me to a bad place?

They take me to a big circular building that's next to a big rock wall that has faces carved into it. Asuma said that those are the faces of Konoha's past and present leaders. Once inside the building I follow them to the second floor, and inside a big office. Inside the office a blonde woman who has a small diamond shaped mark in between her eyebrows sits behind a desk with a lot of papers in front of her. At the sound of our intruding footsteps the woman looks up and glances at everyone before her eyes land on me. No one moves or does anything for a few very long seconds. Just in case I take a few small steps towards Chouji. The woman's eyes follow me. "Who's the brat?" She asks as she leans forward, and rests her elbows on the desk before folding her hands and placing her chin on top of them. I flinch. The blue scary man had called me a brat.

"Her name is Manami", Asuma begins, "We found her in the land of fire after we finished our mission". He then proceeds to tell the woman what I told him last night. I'm glad that I don't have to tell it. If I did I'd probably cry again. Every now and then one of the others will add something that Asuma leaves out. Shikamaru mentions that he has the weapons that they found me with. I take a moment to frown at him. At least now I know for sure that he is to one who has them.

Asuma and the woman share a long look when he talks about the two scary men in matching cloaks. And they share an even longer look when Asuma tells her that my father used to be a shinobi here, before he had to run away. Once Asuma is done talking the woman looks at me in a way that makes me stand up straighter. "I guess that means we have to keep her". The woman said. Keep me? What would she have done with me if they didn't have to 'keep me'? The woman leans back into her desk chair. "Your mission?" She asks, her line of sight now focusing on the others.

Shikamaru steps forward. "The package was received Tsunade-sama", Shikamaru addresses her in a respectful manner. Who is this woman?

Tsunade nods her head, "Good. Team ten is dismissed. There's just one more thing". She looks pointedly at me. "That needs to go somewhere for tonight".

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from blurting out that I'm not a 'that'. For someone who receives respect from others she isn't very polite.

"I'll have someone organize an apartment for the brat but that can't be done any earlier than tomorrow. So she'll have to go with one of you until then".

"She's going to live by herself?" Chouji asks.

"Manami's only nine", Ino chimed in.

"Nine and a half", I mutter under my breath as I stare at my shoes. Why are they all talking like I'm not here?

Tsunade sighs, and I feel her eyes on me. I look up to see a slightly bothered expression on her face. "She won't be the first brat in this village to live alone", she said. "So who is it going to be?"

Asuma coughs into one of his hands. "I have plans tonight", he said.

"Probably meeting up with Kurenai- sensei", Ino said. I can hear the smile in her voice. I look at Asuma to see that his face has turned slightly red. "There's not enough room at my house", Ino said, turning back to the previous topic.

Shikamaru sighs, and everyone's eyes turn to him. "My family has a spare room", he offers as he rubs the back of his head.

Tsunade nods in his direction. "Good, then tomorrow you can enroll her at the ninja academy. Then come back here. It's time for this year's chunin exams, and I have a job for you".

"How troublesome", Shikamaru mumbles before asking, "Should I registrant Manami under her clan name?"

Clan name? "I'm not in a clan", I said.

Tsunade looks at me as said, "Your father's clan is your clan".

"What was my father's clan?" No one answers me. Father's clan must be a secret, because father wouldn't tell me it's name, and neither will these people. But if I do belong to some clan I should get to know what it's called.

Still looking at me Tsunade bites her lip as she thinks. What is there to think about? "No", she said, addressing Shikamaru. "Until we know what is going on with", She pauses, "with the other clan members it'll be safer to keep that quiet". Does that mean that I have family somewhere?

I want to yell out, "what clan?" Why can't they just tell me? It must be important, because of the way that they are acting. Not knowing is giving me a headache.

Tsunade nods her head again. "You're dismissed". Everyone turns to go, but I hold my ground, and stare at Tsunade, she stares back. This isn't fair. She doesn't know me, and yet she's planning what I'm going to do tomorrow.

"Manami", Shikamaru calls. "Let's go". I don't want to, but I listen. I don't want to make them angry. Father used to say that only a stupid person makes a shinobi mad. But I'll find out what she was talking about eventually. She can count on that.

Shikamaru's family is nice, but they're nothing like how mine was. Shikamaru's father looks like an older version of Shikamaru. They even act a like. The phrase, 'apple doesn't fall far from the tree', applies nicely to them. When we reach Shikamaru's house his parents are sitting at their dining table. His mother is nursing a cup of tea while his father is taking shots of sake. When they hear their front door open his mother calls out, "Shikamaru, where have you been?" But she lets her question go unanswered when she sees me. His father spares me a glance, asks me who I am, and leaves it at that. Shikamaru's mother is another story. She asks about twenty questions in breath, I swear, she really did. All of her questions are either about why Shikamaru has brought me here, or why I am so scrapped up. Shikamaru tries to answer everything that he could. But it wasn't enough, and his mother proves to be relentless in coming up with new questions. I had to focus on not laughing. Finally Shikamaru just throws his head back, rolls his eyes, and said, "I don't know mom. Ask her".

His mother scowls at him, openly showing her disapproval before she comes over to me, and grabs my hand. "Come on dear. I'll run a bath for you", she said as she pats my hand. She looks down, gasps, and said, "My, your fingernails are filthy". And then she ushers me in the direction of their house's bathroom. But not before she calls over her shoulder, and tells Shikamaru to wash his hands before he gets into any of the food. I hear him sigh loudly in response.

My mother did things a lot differently than Shikamaru's mother does. Shikamaru's mother wants to help with everything. While my mother wanted my brother and I to look after our selves so that she would know that we could. Shikamaru's mother turned on the bathtub faucet, and turned it off once the tub was full. She got out the soap and a towel out for me to use while saying that I have to make sure that I get rid of the dirt that is under my fingernails, and to get behind my ears. She even dug up some of Shikamaru's old clothes from when he was my size that she had saved for memory's sake for me to wear before she finally left me alone to bath. Through before she had gone I had tried to refuse the clothes. I like my clothes, and they're one of the few things that I still have from home. I don't want everything to change. But Shikamaru's mother wouldn't hear it. She said that my clothes are too dirty, and ripped to be wearable. I lost that argument, but I did make her promise not to throw my clothes out. I'm never going to let those clothes go.

After the bath I look in the mirror for the first time since I had ran away from home. It scares me, because I still look the same. My long black hair still matches my onyx eyes, and besides the scraps and scratches that I had gotten from tree branches my skin is still the same. How can I still look the same after my family has been murdered? I don't feel like I am the same person so why do I look the same?

When I leave the bathroom Shikamaru's mother is waiting for me. She has warmed up leftovers, and she pushes me over to her table, telling me to eat a lot. Shikamaru is there, eating, and talking with his father. When I come in he looks at me a little weird, I think it is because I am wearing his old clothes, but he doesn't say anything.

I ate some rice and some sesame chicken. It was nice to eat some real food. When I had been running I mostly ate squirrels, because they where easy to catch. But they were all stringy, they didn't taste good, and I didn't like having to kill them either. And if I can help it I'll never kill another squirrel again.

After that Shikamaru's father gives me a long look before suggesting that I should go to bed. Apparently I look tired to him. Shikamaru's mother is quick to agree. I wonder if she ever does nothing, because as long as I've been here she has been up and about doing something for someone.

As she is taking me to their guest room Shikamaru reminds me that he is taking me to the academy tomorrow. I spend the night tossing and turning on a futon that smells like soap, wondering what school is going to be like.

Shikamaru is not a morning person. We are walking to the academy, and he has his hands in his pockets, is yawning ever couple of steps, and he hasn't said one word yet. I only know that he wants me to go with him, because he gestured for me too before we had left his house. If he's always this tired in the morning then he should go to bed earlier.

The village isn't as active as it was yesterday. There are still plenty of people out, but it's quiet. A couple of kids, who are a few inches taller than me, run past us. Are they going to this academy too? What is school like? My big brother always said that school is boring. What if I don't like it? I kick at the ground with the toe of one of my shoes. My shoes are the only things of mine that didn't get ruined when I was running, or get taken by a shinobi that has a pineapple shaped head. I look up at Shikamaru. "What if I don't want to go to the academy?" I ask.

"Huh?" Shikamaru looks down at me, slowly his pace ever so slightly.

I look away from him. "No one asked me if I want to go to this academy. What if I don't want to go?"

Shikamaru sighs, and turns forward. "Tsunade-sama told you to attend the academy, you're going".

My cheeks puff out after I let out a huff. "Who exactly is Tsunade? What's so important about her that she can tell me what to do?"

He shrugs with his hands still in his pockets. "She's the hokage, leader of this village. She can do what she wants".

I sigh, and bow my head. This is going nowhere, at least, nowhere that I like. Why is it that people either answers my questions with answers that I don't like, or they don't answer at all? It isn't fair. I kick at the ground again. "If I have to go to this ninja academy won't I need my weapons?"

"No".

"Are you ever going to give them back?" Why won't he let me have them? It's not like I want to hurt people with them.

I can feel his eyes on me but I don't look up. He takes a long time before replying; "You can get them back when you become a genin of this village".

Shikamaru has me cornered. Now I'll have to attend the academy, and graduate. I throw my head up and glare at him. "That's cheap!" He doesn't saying anything back, but there's a small smirk on his face.

When we get to the academy the front yard is swarming with kids of all ages. Some of the younger ones are chasing around a ball, and others seem to be playing tag. A group of older looking girls are standing under a tree talking. And a little ways off from that tree a group of boys, who look to be the around the same age as the girls are wrestling each other. There are other little groups doing different things all over the yard. What group will I belong too?

Shikamaru walks into the school building with me at his heels. The school building seems like a nice enough place. It's clean and well lit. But I still don't want to be here. It was father' s job to teach me. I wish he wasn't dead. Shikamaru seems to be very comfortable in this place. He takes us to closed door that has the words, 'staff room', written on it. He knocks once before opening the door and calling out. "Oi! Iruka-sensei".

Shikamaru is blocking my view so I can't see what is in the room, but a few seconds later a dark haired man with a scar across his nose comes out. "Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to enroll Konoha's newest resident", Shikamaru said, nodding his head in my direction. The man looks down at me. "Her name is Manami", Shikamaru continues.

The man nods his head. "Okay. I just need you to fill out a form", he said to Shikamaru before stepping back into the staff room.

Shikamaru turns to me. "Wait here", he said, and he follows after the man. I let out a small sigh, and lean against the wall that's facing the staff room door. Great, here's something else in my life that I don't get to be apart of. Father would have filled out that form in front of me. He might have even let me fill it out.

A few minutes later Shikamaru and the man come back out. "Hello Manami", the man said. "I'm Iruka-sensei, and you're going to join my class". He smiles at me, but he's looking at me differently from when he first saw me. Why? Did Shikamaru say something to him?

A couple of seconds pass before I said, "Hi", in response. I want to go home.

"Manami", Shikamaru starts. "Later someone will drop off the key and directions to you apartment, so don't leave here with out it okay?"

I nod.

"Later then", he said as he turns, and walks away.

"Bye", I call out, a bit weakly. Shikamaru doesn't turn around, but he raises one hand. I haven't notice this before, but from the back Shikamaru's head looks even more like a pineapple.

"School's about to start", Iruka-sensei said. "Come on I'll show you where our classroom is". With a smile still on his face, Iruka-sensei turns and walks down a long hallway. I inhale deeply before following him. I want to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I'm Not Weird!

I'm alone. That sounds stupid living in a village as populated as Konoha. But that's the way that it is. It's been two full weeks since I was brought here. In those two weeks nothing bad has happened, but nothing good has either. Like at the academy. Iruka-sensei is nice, but my father had already taught me a lot of the stuff that Iruka-sensei is teaching now. So it's hard not to daydream in class. But I think I understand what father once said about teaching one person is faster than teaching a lot of people, because my classmates don't seem to know much. A lot of them can't even hit a target with a kunai if they're standing more than ten feet away from it. The other kids aren't mean or anything, but I never know what to say to them. Back when my mother, father, and brother were still alive I only talked with them. I never had time to play with the kids from my home village, because father and I were always training. The kids at the academy are always doing everything in groups. If I approach someone I will have to address all of his or her friends too. My palms get all sweaty whenever I think about it. A red haired girl from my class approached me during lunch once by herself. Her name is Izumi. She didn't let me introduce myself before she asked, "Why doesn't Iruka-sensei never call your family name when he's taking attendance? Do you have a family name? Do you even have a family?" Izumi kind of reminds me of Shikamaru's mother, because they both like to ask a lot of questions. But Izumi's questions made me want to disappear, and Shikamaru's mother's questions didn't.

I forced myself to look her in the eye. She's as tall as I am, so for once I didn't have to put my head back to make eye contact. "I don't know. At my old home there wasn't enough people to need family names, and here no one will tell me if I have a family name on not", I said ignoring her first and third questions. It's none of her business. She pretty much asked the same thing in three different ways, and I don't want to talk about my family. They're not here, so why should I?

Izumi had blankly stared at me before calling me weird, and then she went back to her friends. If I ever make a friend at this school I don't think that it'll be Izumi. It would be easier to make friends if my father was here with me. I could be capable of doing anything if he was here.

This apartment that was given to me is another thing. For one person it's a good size, having one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen and living room that can be described as one room. It even came with furniture and bed sheets. But it's lonely here too. At my old house, when I came home some one was always there. Mother was usually in the kitchen making something that made our whole house smell of spices, and big brother was most always reading. My brother loved to read. When I was too little to read he used to read fairytales to me. I wish that it could be like that here, but my new apartment is just empty. It is worse here than it is at the academy. My apartment is on the second floor of it's building. There is one other apartment on this floor, but I think it's vacant, because I've never seen a person go in or come out of it. But There isn't a 'for rent' sign posted anywhere on this building. It probably wouldn't change anything if someone were living in that apartment. It would probably be just like it is at the academy. No one wants to talk to a girl that doesn't know surname name. According to Izumi, not knowing one's family's name is weird.

I have to do a lot of things by myself in Konoha. I had to buy my clothes by myself. But it was hard since I didn't know what my size was. My mother always brought my clothes. I ended up buying a couple sets of green t-shirts, and black shorts so that I could be done as soon as possible. But at least I don't have to walk around in used boy's clothes anymore. I also don't have to worry about money. Apparently since I don't have any parents Tsunade is allotting me a monthly allowance until I start to work as a genin. The hardest thing is buying my own groceries and cooking. I never know what to get or how much to get, and I don't know how to cook. It's probably a miracle that I haven't burned down the apartment yet.

Iruka-sensei is droning on and on about something. I don't know what, because I stopped listening a few minutes after class started to wonder about what I am going to attempt to make for dinner tonight. Father never went on and on like this. He always said what he wanted to say once, before moving on. But Iruka-sensei seems to repeat everything he says at least twice. I put my head down on my desk and give up trying to act like I'm actually paying attention. Iruka-sensei probably knows that I'm not anyway. I haven't listened to him all week. At first I thought I would be in trouble for not paying attention. When father was alive, if I didn't focus one hundred percent when we were training he would make me do fifty push-ups. But just like every person that seems to know what happened to me before I came here Iruka-sensei acts like he's walking on eggshells around me. Is it because my family's dead? Or is it because of my mysterious clan name that no one will tell me about? Whatever it is I wish that he would stop. I want to be like everyone else. I don't want people to think that I am weird.

Iruka-sensei claps his hands, abruptly gaining my attention. "Okay everyone we're going to run ten laps around the school yard. Let's go", He said before opening the classroom door. Everyone erupts in talk about how cool it is that we're going to go outside as he or she all head for the door. I stand up slowly, and rub my eyes. At least I'll get to do something for a change. I'm the last one out of the door, and Iruka-sensei gives me the same smile that he gave me after Shikamaru enrolled me here. I'm starting to not like that smile. He doesn't give any of the other kids that smile. But they all have family names and at least one parent. "How are you liking Konoha, Manami?" Iruka-sensei asked. "Have you made any friends yet?"

I shrug. "No not yet", I said as we follow the rest of the class down the hallway. I can feel his eyes on me, but I chose not to look at him. I don't want to see that smile anymore.

"How about Shikamaru? You two seem to get along okay", He said as we reach the schoolyard.

I scrunch my nose up. How could I be friends with Shikamaru? He's a chunin when I'm stuck in this academy, and he's old. I shake my head no. I've seen Shikamaru around the village a couple of times. He's always with some blonde woman who wears her hair in four ponytails, and has a giant fan strapped to her back. He'll raise a hand in acknowledgement when he sees me, but that's it. I've seen Chouji, Ino, and Asuma a few times as well. Asuma generally ignores me, but Ino will ask me how I am, and Chouji will give me a piece of candy if he has any on him. All four of them work a lot, being shinobi and all. So it makes sense that I don't see them a lot. But I wish that I could see them more. They're the only people that I know in this whole village besides Iruka-sensei.

"Well don't give up", Iruka-sensei encourages. "You'll meet someone eventually".

I nod in response and he gestures for me to join the rest of the class. Seeing as they have already started to run laps. After sprinting a few strides I easily catch up with the others, but chose to stay at the back. It feels nice to fall into a mindless rhythm that running can provide. Maybe I should do some more running after the academy lets out for the day. Since I've been here all I've really done is go the to class and then go back to the apartment. Maybe it's time to start training again. What will training be like without father?

From up ahead I see Izumi with her friends as the class finishes one lap. She is turning her head around, but stops when she spots me. I watch as she says something to her group, before she starts to slow down. This can't be good. She doesn't stop slowing down until we are running shoulder-to-shoulder. "Is this as fast as you can go?" She asked, not sounding out of breath at all. She must run a lot. I don't answer her. Maybe if I don't say anything she'll go away.

"My mom works for the hokage, and last night she told me a very interesting story about what she had to do a couple of weeks ago". When I don't respond Izumi continues. "She said that the hokage asked her to set up an apartment for a orphan named Manami". I start to run faster. So does Izumi. The rest of our classmates are just starting the third lap. Iruka-sensei is waving them on. "That's why you don't have a family name. You don't have a family", Izumi says smugly. Her last sentence rings in my ear. I don't have a family. They all died. Nobody has said that to me before. I don't have a family. "And that's why you're so weird, and don't talk to anyone, or do anything in class", Izumi states like she knows everything. My hands roll into fists. She knows nothing. "You probably wouldn't be weird if you had a mom and dad. Because every normal person has parents".

I'm moving before I'm thinking. I stop running, and spin my body to face Izumi. My right arm swings out and my fist makes contact with her face before she runs out of reach. Izumi howls as she falls to the ground. Blood is flowing from her nose, and she quickly covers it with her hands. "I'm not Weird!" I scream at her as I hear a pair of feet running towards us. Izumi is crying and staring up at me with big eyes. I can feel my body shaking. I'm not weird.

"Manami! What did you do?" Iruka-sensei yells as soon as he reaches us. He crouches down next to Izumi, and tries to remove her hands so that he could see her nose.

I don't answer. Stiffly I look around. The rest of the class has stopped running. They're watching the three of us, whispering to each other.

"She hit me", Izumi wails. She deserved it. Didn't she?

"Manami", Iruka-sensei said. I look down at him. His face is red, and his eyes have narrowed. "Go wait for me outside of the staff. Go!" He adds when I don't move right away.

As I am walking the staff room I raise the hand that I punched Izumi with to exam it. I've never hit anything that hard before. Her blood is on it. I let it drop down to my side. She was asking for it. Wasn't she?

I ended up standing by the staff room for about an hour before Iruka-sensei came. A half an hour after school had ended for the day. One look from him makes me look down at my feet. He doesn't look as livid as he did before, but there's a frown etched into his face. "Follow Me", He said, he's voice is a lot deeper than usual.

He takes me the classroom, and closes the door behind us, before gesturing for me to take a sit in one of the desks in the first row. I oblige, What's going to happen? Iruka-sensei Leans his back against his teacher's desk and looks at me. I gulp. "Why did you hit Izumi, Manami?"

I look away from him. "She said that I'm weird".

"Well that was no reason to hit her. You're lucky that you didn't break her nose".

I face him again and shake my head. He doesn't get it. "She says that I'm weird because I don't have any parents, or a family name. I'm not weird. Izumi is stupid". I said, trying to keep my voice even. I fail.

Iruka-sensei takes a while before he sighs, and said, "What Izumi said wasn't right, but you're not off the hook. It is not okay to hit others". He lectures, looking at me right in the eyes.

"That's a funny thing to say in a ninja academy".

Iruka-sensei gives me a pointed look. "Are you even sorry that you hit her?"

I shake my head no, and his face instantly turns red. But I stop him before he can scold me. "I'm not sorry that I hit her, but I am sorry that her nose got bloody. I didn't mean to hit her that hard. I just wanted her to stop talking to me".

His face softens a little before he goes over to his desk, opens a draw, and pulls out a squirt bottle filled with water, and a rag. "You'll stay here until you have wiped down every desk and chair in this room", he said as he came back over to give me the supplies.

I bow my head. "Yes sensei".

It's dark by the time I get back to the apartment. I don't do anything for diner. I just drop down on the bed. It squeaks as it is forced to take my weight. If mother were here she'd probably be mad that I got into a fight. But would my father be mad too if he was here? After all he was the one who taught me how to throw punches. A signal tear falls from my left eye, and I rub it away. I guess I'll never know. More tears come, and I leave them alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Transformation Jutsu

I shouldn't be here. There are so many chores that need to be done back at the apartment, and I only have one day off from the academy every week. But I can't stop. I'm so close. 87 88 89 I move in a steady rhythm, with my breathing in sync. Just like how father taught me to. 93 94 95 Every time I strike the practice post my shoulders feel a tad lighter. 97 98 99 100! I spring away from the post by doing a series of back flips before landing in a defensive stance. Panting heavily I smile to myself. For now on I'm going to do this everyday. I haven't felt this good since I mastered the katon jutsu. I could train after the academy on school days. That would be better that just going back to the apartment after class. Anything would be better than going back to an empty home.

The sounds of clapping and cheering causes my focus to break, and my breath hitches in my throat. Twirling around I instinctively fall into a low stance, ready to run or defend.

Four figures stand a little ways off. All of them are looking at me. Only two of them are responsible for the interruption. How long have they been standing there? Out of all the times that my father had told me to pay attention to my surroundings, you would think that I would have sensed them. I guess I need to train more.

"What an excellent display of youth!" One of them exclaims. The clapping and hollering deceases as the one who spoke steps forward. My left eyebrow twitches. Who knew that people like this exist.

Before me stands a tall, middle-aged man who has shiny black hair, gleaming teeth, and is sporting a green jump suit. The three others seem to be his underlings. One of the three looks like he could be the man's younger clone, because they are dressed exactly the same, and they have the same hairstyle. How can there be two people on this planet that want to wear such an outfit? Another is a boy that has long, dark brown hair. My mother's hair was like that. But the strangest thing about this boy is his eyes. They're solid white. I've never seen eyes like his before. The last person is the only girl. She is wearing her hair in two identical buns, and looks to be the most normal person in their group.

"Never did I once think that when I would meet my precious ex-students at our usual training field that I would also encounter such a fine example of Konoha's blossoming youth", the middle-aged man said, while moving his body to bring life to his words.

Blossoming youth? What does that mean? I think as my breathing calms to a regular rate. The man's younger looking clone nods his head affirmatively "Yes Gai-sensei! This shows that every day is full of surprises. We should train twice as hard today than normal to honor this new discovery!" His eyes spark up with determination at his own words.

Hesitantly I straighten out of my defensive stance. What new discovery?

The girl groans, and covers her eyes with one of her hands. "We shouldn't have to train harder every time something gets you two fired up", she said.

My eyes flicker between the direction that leads to my apartment, and the four strangers. Slowly I start to inch away from them. Maybe if I don't make any noise they wouldn't notice that I'm leaving.

"But Tenten such dedication at such a young age must be respected. And what better way is there to respect it than to show dedication ourselves?" The clone asked, turning to face the girl.

I keep my eyes on them as I work to get to the edge of the training field. The middle-aged man turns, and faces his younger companions. "That's right Lee!" The man exclaims with gusto. "As shinobi of the leaf village it is our duty to encourage the village's future generation of shinobi to be full of youth!"

I'm nearly there. Once I get there I can make a break for it. Dealing with strange, overly driven people isn't on my agenda for my day off.

"Then you should know that the future shinobi that you want to encourage has wandered off", the boy with the long hair said with amusement barely detectable in his tone.

Instantly, all of my muscles tense up. Oops, I should have paid more attention to the white-eyed boy instead of the talkative ones. It's always the quiet ones that notice everything. 'Stupid', I call myself in my head. I should have known that from the start.

The three others all turn to look in the direction that their white eyed friend in looking in. I wish that I could turn into a turtle so that I could hide myself in a shell, as all four pair of eyes focus on me. So close, so close to getting away from here.

"Wait", the clone calls out, as he starts to run over to me. "I must acknowledge you for your youthful attitude!"

The bottoms of my feet start to itch. If I run will he come after me? Could I out run him?

The clone is standing in front of me before I have time to make a motion of running. With a straight back he breaths in deeply, and with a solemn look in his round eyes he said, "You are quite energetic and disciplined for one so young".

My line of sight flashes to the other three, to see the middle-aged man is smiling in approval, and the longhaired boy and the girl are both wearing expressions of annoyance, before flashing back to the clone. "Thank you", I said as my brow furrows.

The clone nods his head as if he has done me a great favor. Who is this guy? "Now I must know your name so that when you join Konoha's ranks I will know what to call you". That sure was a formal way of asking someone to introduce him or herself.

After a long pause that is caused by many thoughts swimming around in my mind I said, "Manami". By now the other three have wandered over to us, and they stand next to both the clone and me, creating a circle.

How much longer until I can escape? The clone smiles, and his teeth sparkle in the sunlight. "That is a most fitting name for a raising kunoichi", he said, giving me the thumbs up. "I am Rock Lee. Please to make your acquaintance".

I nod my head, and make a move to go around them, but the middle-aged man isn't done with me yet. "I heard from Asuma that his squad found a little girl on their way back from a mission whose name is Manami. Are you her?"

As I stare up at him the pressure that I was carrying around before I started to train comes back. It's almost staggering. Does every shinobi in this village know about me? My face hardens. "I'm not little. I'm nine and a half". I said firmly. I was having a good day, and an old guy in a jumpsuit ruins it. My luck must be terrible.

The man laughs before he reaches out, and tousles my hair. "Oh what youth", he said as I slap his hand away. Didn't I just say that I'm not little?

The man's disposition doesn't change at my actions. If anything his smile grows. "Well I think introductions are in order. You've met Lee, a chunin, and the green beast of the leaf!" He said nodding his head in Lee's direction. Lee gives me another thumbs up. "This is Tenten. Also a chunin and the youngest weapon's master in Konoha!" The man gestures towards the girl. Tenten smiles with out showing her teeth, and bows her head a little. "His name is Neji Hyuga, a jounin, and the prodigy of the Hyuga clan!" Neji doesn't do anything. He doesn't even blink. "And I am the unforgettable Gai Maito, jounin. But you Manami, may refer to me as Gai-sensei!" He finished by striking a victory pose.

I can see why he's unforgettable. "O-okay", I force out. How does someone respond to that? I don't think that even my father would have known what to say to this guy. But if he were here I wouldn't have to talk to this man. Gai hasn't moved from his pose. Neji looks away from all of us, probably pretending that this meeting is over. I wish that I could do the same. Tenten sighs and shakes her head, with flushed cheeks. I would be embarrassed to if I had to work with Gai. Lee applauds his older companion for his theatrics.

A light breeze picks up, blowing to the west, making some of my hair dance in front of my eyes. "Well I'm going to go and…. And let you get to your training", I said, using an excuse that I think Gai will accept. And then I walk away, with every step that I take being faster than the last.

"Bye Manami-chan!" I hear Lee call. I don't turn around. "Feel free to come here when ever you want!" Why is he inviting me to this training field? It's a public field. My walking turns into light jogging.

Gai joins in with Lee's farewell. "Yes! When you come back we can teach you about the power of youth!" I start to run. Konoha sure has a lot of interesting characters. When I get about thirty feet away from the shinobi I stop. I can't help myself from looking back. All four of them seem to be warming up in different ways. How do these oddballs train?

Every day, after the academy lets out, for a week I went to that training field. But I never saw all four of them together again. It's probably the time of day that I go to that training field. A lot of upper level shinobi train in the morning, or at night so that their day is free for completing missions. Though one upper level shinobi seems to make time to train in the afternoon. Three times in that week I saw Neji Hyuga at that training field. In fact he was the only one that I saw at that training field during this time of day. Maybe that is why he made time to train in the afternoon, for the solitude.

As it became apparent to the both of us that training on this one field at the same time is a part of both our daily schedules we formed this silent agreement that we would cut the field in half, and each stay on our own sides. In truth, I am lucky that he is willing to tolerate me. Since Neji is a jounin and I am just an academy student I would be stupid not to leave if he asked me to. How he trains is intense. The first time we shared this field I found it hard not to stop what I was doing, and gawk at him. Every movement he makes has a purpose. Every executed motion is forceful, and every skill is something that I've never heard of, and looks impossible. Neji's training makes my training look like child's play. And, I guess to him, it probably is.

My father once told me that if it can be avoided a shinobi should keep his or her strongest jutsu to his of her self. So as a rule of thumb I don't train with the katon, or any of the jutsu that Iruka-sensei hasn't gone over in class unless I'm alone. Leaving me with only the shadow clone, and replacement jutsu to practice with. When father taught me those two jutsu he had me run through them until I felt like I could perform them in my sleep. Father said that those two jutsu are the most common and most reliable, and that the majority of shinobi use them or a variation of them. I thought that there were only two of these most common jutsu but Iruka-sensei proves me wrong.

"All right everyone", Iruka-sensei calls the class to order. "Today we are going to review the transformation jutsu. Who wants to go first?" Transformation jutsu? What's that? For the first time in class I sit up straight and put all of my attention on the front of the room. How can there be a jutsu in this class that I don't know? Since I've joined the academy everything that this class is learning I've been doing since I was five or six. One of Izumi's friends raises her hands, and Iruka-sensei calls her to the front of the room from her seat in the second row. With her back to the class the girl raises her arms so that her elbows are sticking straight out. She's probably forming a hand sign, but what one? Why does she have her back to the class? The girl utters the word, 'transform' before a puff of smoke appears. Once it clears another Iruka-sensei stands in the place of the girl. So that's the transformation jutsu, which also explains the name. A few seconds later the girl returns to her original form. "Good work". Iruka-sensei said with a nod of approval. As the girl returns to her seat, after slapping hands with Izumi who's in the front row, Iruka-sensei scans his class, looking for a victim. I look away from him. Not me, please don't pick me. "Manami", he calls. I cringe.

Since the whole Izumi incident Iruka-sensei has been paying more attention to me during class. Because I'm parentless he probably thinks that I am a at risk child. I swear that everyone in the classroom stares at me as I slowly stand up. I open my mouth, but quickly close it. What will happen if Izumi hears that I don't know a jutsu that she's reviewing? I've never been unprepared for anything before. My knees feel shaky as I walk to Iruka-sensei, but I use every piece of my will to conceal it. Showing weakness is something that isn't easily accepted for people with special blood like mine. At least, that's what father would always say. To soon I'm standing in front of Iruka-sensei with a whole classroom of eyes staring at my back. "Iruka-sensei", I loose my nerve, and end up looking down at my feet. Father would be disappointed. "I don't know the transformation jutsu. My father didn't have time to teach it to me".

"No problem". I flinch at how loud his voice is, and look up at him. The whole class can hear him. "I can teach you right now". Iruka-sensei smiles at me softly, and pitifully. I hate that smile.

Behind me I hear the whole class break out in whispers. "She doesn't know the transformation jutsu".

"But it's so easy".

"That's a first year Jutsu".

My shoulders slump. "Quiet", Iruka-sensei calls before he turns his focus back on me. "To do the transformation jutsu you need to imagine what you want to change into. For your first attempt it's best to use someone or something that you can see. So I want you to try to transform into me. Then you'll need to form the ram hand sign, and concentrate on spreading your chakra through out your whole body". It sounds easy enough. I take a deep breath, still feeling everyone's eyes on me. "Just try Manami", Iruka-sensei said. I wish that father had taught me this jutsu along with the cloning and replacement jutsu.

As I let out that deep breath I form the ram sign, and take in Iruka-sensei's appearance. Father always said that are eyes are good, strong eyes, so doing a visual jutsu shouldn't be an issue for me. Though the most important part to any jutsu is chakra control. Inch by inch my whole body begins to tingle as chakra spreads from my core. Chakra control is one thing that I have complete confidence in. I practice it every night before I go to bed, and now every afternoon at that one training field. Once I can feel chakra in both my fingertips and toes I whisper the word transform. A thin layer of smoke covers my person, and I feel like a second layer of skin is being wrapped around me. The moment the smoke clears laughter erupts. From my reflection in a window I see that I was able to transform in to Iruka-sensei, just a shorter, and more feminine one. As quickly as I can I dispel the jutsu. It wasn't quick enough. My ears start to feel warm. "Quiet down class", Iruka-sensei called. "That was a good first attempt Manami. You just need to imagine your subject more". I thought that I did imagine my subject enough.

"How can she be in our class when she can't even do the transformation jutsu? She should join the eight year olds". Izumi calls out, making the rest of the class break out in a fresh wave of chuckles and giggles.

"Izumi!" Iruka-sensei yells unhappily, as I dash for the door with my head down. "Manami!" I hear Iruka-sensei call. "Manami stop! School isn't over for another ten minutes!" But I am already sprinting down the hall.

Still in a dead run I head towards my usual training spot, stumbling every couple of steps. I'll show Izumi. I'll show them all that I do belong in their class, and that I can do the transformation jutsu. I'll train it until I can do it better that any other academy student. That'll shut Izumi up. Since, apparently, my fist didn't work.

I reach the training field faster than I ever have before. Neji is already here, but I barely see him as I charge over to my side of the field. One foot from a practice post I spin on my left heel, before lashing out with my right foot, kicking the post solidly in the middle. I am going to train until that transformation jutsu becomes second nature. I've always been good at everything that I've ever done, and I refuse to let there be an exception. No one as ever laughed at me before today, but I'll never let that happen again. I'll be better than all of them.

With my breath labored I lower my right leg so that I am standing normally, before making the ram sign again, and close my eyes for better focus. Unaware that from across the field two solid, white eyes are watching me. First I build up my chakra, just like I did at the academy. Then I focus on Iruka-sensei's appearance in my mind as I wait for my breathing to become normal again. I start with his toes and slowly form a visual of him. Every detail that I can think of I imagine. After a minute of visual concentration I mutter, "transform". After the feeling of a second skin being applied I open my eyes, only to realize that I have no way to see my reflection, to see if I've done the jutsu correctly. Swallowing a sudden urge to use words that would have turned my mother's hair gray I kick at the ground, making little tuffs of grass fly into the air. How stupid can I be?

"It's wrong", a stern voice said, putting a sudden end to my assault on the grass. I throw my head up to see Neji, still on his side of the field, staring at me with very visible veins showing on the far side of both of his eyes. Well that's different.

"Thanks", I said with more force than I meant to use. I guess this is a jutsu that I'll have to practice in my apartment, in front of a mirror. I release the jutsu, feeling a bit put out. Something that is easy for everyone else shouldn't be hard for me. Father trained me better than that. I can't let him down.

Neji lets out a slightly annoyed sigh after we both don't do anything for a couple of seconds. "Your chakra is two evenly distributed for that jutsu to form properly".

I blink up at him. "How can you tell?" Neji taps a finger to the side of one of his eyes, on top of the visible veins. Does he mean that he can see my chakra? Does Neji have special blood too? Neji turns to return to his own training as an idea pops into my head. "Wait", I call out. Neji pause and turns his head to me, but doesn't turn completely around. "Can", I pause to collect myself. Nerves have taken over the rage that I was feeling earlier. "Can you teach me how to do that jutsu?" I don't know why I'm asking him to help me. I've watched Neji train for the past week. He trains obsessively. He's not going to stop just to help some academy student. But as he looks me over with those weird eyes of his I can't help to hope that he'll say yes. From a distance a bird chirps from a tree before Neji nods his head in agreement, and gestures for me to come to his side of the training field. A small wave of relief hits me as I hurry over to Neji. With the help of someone who works as hard as he does I'll definitely master the transformation jutsu.

Once I'm standing in front of him Neji stares down at me with a blank face. Just like the face that my father would wear when he would talk to people outside of out family. "Every part of the human body uses a different amount of chakra", he starts to explain in full lecture mode. "For a successful transformation jutsu chakra needs to meet the required amount for each body part".

"So when I distribute my chakra evenly not everything can transform?" I ask.

Neji nods his head, with unexpected patience. "While chakra control is important and is needed to avoid an over use of it, this specific jutsu is better executed if chakra is allowed to flow freely in one's body. If it flows freely it will naturally go where it is needed". He speaks with conviction; obviously he knows what he is talking about. He nods his head at me, a signal to start. Under Neji's supervision I form the ram sign.

It takes four tries before Neji said that I am properly allowing my chakra to flow in my body. Once he said that his very visible facial veins vanish. Another five times before my transformations became passable by academy standards, but not for Neji's standards. Under his guidance I train that one jutsu until it takes just a second to build up the required chakra, and another two seconds to focus on a transformation target. It's dark by the time Neji nods his head in approval. I'm breathing through my mouth, and my whole body is clammy and itchy because of sweat. "That's enough", he said. "Go home". And he turns and walks away.

Panting, I call out. "Thank you Neji-sensei!" He pauses for a second, but doesn't turn around. I smile to myself. In my very short list of people I like in Konoha Neji Hyuga is right under Chouji, but above Shikamaru and Ino.

The next day I go to the academy early to get any lecture that Iruka-sensei wants to give me for ditching the last ten minutes of class out of the way, but he just frowns at me. That's okay though, he won't be frowning when I show him what I did yesterday. Through out class I'm shaking my foot under my desk. Trying to hide my excitement, because good shinobi don't openly show such emotions. I keep glancing at a clock that's mounted on a wall in the classroom. How long until Iruka-sensei starts jutsu practice? I have to wait until the end of the day before he finally asked, "Who wants to show the class the transformation jutsu". My hand shoots up into the air before anyone else can. Iruka-sensei looks at me with shock and weariness. I don't know if it's because this is the first time that I have volunteered to do anything or because of my big failure from yesterday, but I don't care. "Manami", he calls carefully. I smirk to myself. I can do this.

My father would have been proud.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki

The days have been passing calmly since I mastered the transformation jutsu. Izumi no longer has the confidence to throw her snide remarks in my direction. And Neji and I still train on the same field at the same time, but he hasn't helped with anything else. I won't see Neji today because there is something more important that training right now. The initial trial of being a new student is over it is time to focus on something very important: getting my weapons back.

Squatting in alleyway, after the academy has ended for the day, hidden by the shadows that one of the alley walls casts I wait. Pineapple head always walks past this alley on his way to work, because the road that the alley leads too is a direct path to the Hokage tower. At this point all I have to do is be patient. I'll get my weapons back this time for sure. I'll make him see why it's important that I have. I know that Shikamaru said he would give them back when I become a genin, but I need them now. I won't get better with weapons unless I train with them. Father would want me to train with his kunai and shuriken.

Two figures pass the alleyway. One is a blonde with a fan strapped to her back, and the other is my target. Rising to my full height I start to rock on the balls of my feet, picking up momentum. Concentrating on my task is the only thing that is keeping me from smiling. Shikamaru doesn't know what's coming to him. I take two long strides before jumping. His body tenses when I run into his back, and he lets out a startled gasp when I wrap my arms around his neck. Before he can say or do anything I tell him, "We have some unfinished business".

As soon as he hears my voice his shoulders slumps and in a tone laces with annoyance he said, "Manami".

The blonde is standing off to the side as the both of them have stopped walking after my entrance. A partially amused and impatient looks rests on her face. "Give me back my weapons and I'll go away", I said. This is the same technique that I used on my brother when he kidnapped my teddy bear when I was six.

Shikamaru reaches up to work on pulling my arms off of his neck. I grab, with both hands, his vest. "No", he said flatly.

"Yes", I insisted.

With a sudden example of strength Shikamaru successfully gets me to release the hold I have on him. Keeping a grip on each of my wrists, Shikamaru reaches behind him and slowly lowers me to the ground. Once my feet hit the ground I let out a huff of air as he turns around to face me. He stares into my eyes as he puts his hands in his pockets. "Go home Manami. I'm working".

I stomp my left foot, and glare up at pineapple head. "Not until you give me back my father's weapons!"

The blonde steps forward, now one hundred percent impatient. "Just go home kid. I'm sure your parents are waiting for you".

Time seems to stand still. No, no one's waiting for me. All energy seems to leave me as I move to stare at the ground. Stupid blonde. This is between pineapple head and me. She didn't need to open her mouth. I hear Shikamaru sigh a long sigh before he said in a slightly softer tone. "Alright Manami. If you keep your mouth shut you can come with us. And when I'm done working we can talk about your weapons".

I look up a Shikamaru. That's good news, but it doesn't feel very good right now. "Okay", I said.

Shikamaru shares a look with the blonde. "Let's go Temari", he said. They move forward again, heading towards the hokage's tower, walking shoulder to shoulder. I fallow them, trying to copy Shikamaru's footsteps exactly. All I want is my father's weapons. Not a reminder about something that I can never come home to ever again.

Once we are standing in front of Tsunade's office door Shikamaru knocks to signal a request to enter the room, but not before shooting me a look. A look that says 'be on your best behavior'. My father often had that same look. "Enter", Tsunade calls.

Shikamaru opens the door, and lets Temari go in first. I fallow Shikamaru as he enters, keeping close to his heels. Hopefully his work won't last long, so we can get to the topic of my weapons. "Hey", Shikamaru greets as he and Temari come to a stop. I look between Temari and him to get a better look of the room. Just like last time that I was in here Tsunade is sitting behind her desk. But this time there are three people that I haven't met that are standing in front of her. One is a long white haired man that has a giant scroll attached to his back. The other two look to be around the same age as Shikamaru. One is a girl with pink hair, and the other is a blonde boy dressed head to toe in orange and black.

At the sound of our entrance they all turn around. The pink haired girl steps forward, points towards the blonde boy and said, "Shikamaru, Temari Look!" She didn't seem to notice me.

Shikamaru grunts in surprise. "Naruto". His surprise seems to be a happy one.

"Shikamaru", this Naruto said in acknowledgement.

"When did you get back?" Shikamaru asks.

Naruto walks closer to Shikamaru with his hands resting behind his head. "Just this morning", he said casually.

"You don't look like an idiot anymore." Shikamaru said. His voice is light. This is the type of voice that I've heard him use with Chouji and Ino. He and Naruto must be friends. "How should I say it?" He said to him self before saying to Naruto, "You've changed.

Naruto lets out a pleased little chuckle as he scratches the back of his head with one of his hands. But before he can respond the pink haired girl interrupts. "No he hasn't changed at all". She said to Shikamaru. Naruto's arms drop back down to his sides. These three seem like they have known each other for a long time. I bite the inside of my right cheek. I probably shouldn't be here.

"Sakura", Naruto said, sounding disheartened. Though a thought seems to hit him as he soon straightens his back and asks, "So are you my opponent Shikamaru?"

I can feel Shikamaru's confusion as he responds, "Opponent? I just came here to pick up some documents". Clearly not knowing what this Naruto character is talking about.

"If it isn't Shikamaru then", Naruto pauses as he looks over at Temari, "Who are you again?" He asks bluntly.

"You don't remember?" Temari asks heatedly, probably feeling a bit insulted.

"Naruto", Tsunade calls from behind her desk, "Neither of those two are you opponent".

Suddenly Naruto's face is right in front of mine. I inch closer to Shikamaru out if instinct as I stare into Naruto's bright blue eyes. "Well it can't be the pipsqueak. How old is she? Like five?"

I frown at him. "I'm nine and a half", I said firmly.

"Naruto!" Tsunade calls again. He straightens up and turns around to face the hokage. "Your opponent is over there". She said pointing to a near by window.

With a puzzled expression on his face Naruto wanders over to the window and leans he head out of it. I can hears things being said, but can't make out the words from my spot next to Shikamaru.

A couple minutes pass in a content silence for everyone but Naruto and the person outside the window before Naruto steps back and a man with gray hair, wearing a mask jumps up onto the windowsill in a squat position with a book clutched in one of his hands. What a strange person. Who enters a room on the second story through a window? "Naruto, Sakura", he started, addressing only two people in the room. "Your opponent is me", he said dramatically. I wonder he just talks like that or if he's trying to be dramatic on purpose?

From her desk Tsunade said, "According to the results of this fight I'll decide how to deal with you two". Deal with them?

Still in a squat the man said, "I'd like to say lets start now, but Naruto just got back. We should let him rest".

"I'm not tired at all", Naruto said determinedly.

Though the man acts like he didn't hear him. "Let's meet at the training fields at three. Later", he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hn", Shikamaru started, making all eyes turn to him. "He just wanted to read that book".

Looking amused Tsunade said, "Here are the documents". As she points to a stack of papers on the right side of her desk Tsunade's eyes fall on me. Shikamaru goes forward to get the stack of papers. Just as he picks them up Tsunade asks, "Why is the brat here?"

"I'm not a brat", I mumble under my breath, but I'm not brave enough to say it any louder.

At Tsunade's mention of me everyone turns to look at me, including Shikamaru. It takes every fiber of my being not to look down. A five year old would look down, not nine and a half year old. Shikamaru sighs as if he has just remembered something irritating. "Manami wants to know why she can't have her father's weapons. The ones that I showed you the day that I enrolled her at the academy". Shikamaru's voice, while relaxed, is laced with a hidden meaning.

What hidden meaning can he possibly have about a bunch of kunai, and shuriken? Kunai and shuriken are a dime a dozen in this place, so father's weapons shouldn't be important to these people. They're only important to me. And from the way that Shikamaru said that means that was never considering to give them back from the start. I glare at him. He should have told that to me in the beginning so that I wouldn't have to stand in this office with a bunch of people staring at me. But as those thoughts flashes through my mind I watch Tsunade fix her posture, her previous amused expression forgotten. She laces her fingers together and places them under her chin before narrowing her eyes at me. I feel like a thousand imaginary needles are prickling me. Her stare has literally frozen me. "Right! Listen up brat. Those weapons are standard shinobi weapons that are made for shinobi. You are an academy student, therefore they will not be returned until you join Konoha's ranks". Her voice is unwavering. Giving me absolutely no wiggle room. I bite my lip. This is not how I saw my day going. "Now all of you get out of my office".

Five minutes later I find myself once again walking behind Shikamaru with my hands in my pockets, but now he has his friends Naruto, Sakura, and Temari with him. This time I'm not intentionally fallowing him. They're just walking in the direction that my apartment is. I let the tip of my right shoe scuff into the path, the direction of my empty apartment. Shikamaru and Temari stop when Naruto said something to them. I didn't hear what he said. I don't care. I keep on walking. I thought for sure that I would get father's weapons back. But I couldn't even make Shikamaru waver a little bit. And since the hokage agrees with him I probably will never be able to make him see reason. What a let down today has been. All there is left to do to day is to go back to my apartment, and to go to bed. I had originally planned to go to my regular training field to practice with weaponry, but now that's impossible. From behind me I hear the group start to go their separate ways. A few seconds later Naruto catches up, and falls in step with me. I glance up at him only to see that he is looking me over with a far away look in his eyes. What is he seeing? I take a big step to the left to create distance between us and pull my hands out of my pockets. What's wrong with this guy? My sudden movement seems to bring him back down to Earth. "Oh kid, where are you heading?" He asked.

I kick at the ground. "My apartment", I said weakly. Naruto nods, but doesn't say anything else. All around us villagers are milling about. To the right a mother and son are walking home, laughing and holding hands. I stop walking to watch. I used to hold my mother's hand like that. But then I turned seven and told her that it was embarrassing to hold on to her like that. I lower my head slightly so that some of my hair falls over my eyes. I would hold my mother's hand every day of my life if she would come back.

From a couple of steps ahead I hear Naruto stop and turn around. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

At the sound of his words I force my eyes close and shake my head. I'm so stupid. My mother can never come back. "Nothing", I said, it nearly came out as a whisper. Hurriedly I pick up my feet and start walking again with Naruto as my companion.

I expect Naruto to leave at any moment down one of the side streets to where his home might be, but he stays in step with me. After what feels like five minutes pass I ask him, "Are you fallowing me?"

I can feel his eyes on me as he said, "What? No. If anything you're the one fallowing me!" Why did he get worked up over something like that?

I shake my head a look up to make contact with his blue eyes. "No I'm not", I said as we turn a corner. "My apartment is right over there", I said pointing at the now visible apartment building.

Naruto blinks and raises a hand to his forehead, as if he's trying to block the sun from his eyes. Which is silly, because the sun is behind us. "Eh!" He suddenly exclaims. "But that's my apartment building! You are definitely fallowing me because I don't remember you. I may have been gone for three years but I would remember if there was a kid in my build!" Naruto pauses and places a fist under his chin in thought. "Unless you hadn't been born yet". He said in a quieter tone.

I feel my face grow hot. This guy has to be an idiot. "I was to born longer than three years ago. I'm nine and a half, not three!" I yell at him. This guy is absolutely backwards. First he called me a five year old, and then a three year old. He must really be terrible at math.

"Oh really", he said as he scratches his chin. "Then how come I don't remember you?"

I shake my head at him. He is so dense. "Because I just moved here a few weeks ago". I said before turning away from Naruto. We walk together to the set of stairs that leads the second of the building. When we both move to climb the stairs my right shoulder bumps into his side. We both pause and look at each other. "You leave on the second floor too?" He asked.

I nod my head and begin to climb the stairs first. I'm ready for this day to be over. "Cool! I guess that I have neighbors now. I've never had any before".

'Neighbor', I correct him in my head. 'You have one neighbor'. Naruto speeds up and squeezes pass me on the stairs before turning around, blocking my path. "I guess that means we should formally introduce our selves", he said beaming. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The future Hokage of Konoha!" He said with style as he holds his hand out.

"Manami", said softly as I slipped my hand into his outstretched one. I can't figure this guy out. He seems to change from relaxed to hyper in a blink of an eye.

He gives my hand a light shake before releasing it with a smile on his face. Naruto stretches his arms up in the air and as he turns around, and walks he said, "It's been so long since I've been home. This feels nice!" His front door is the first one on the second floor, and mine is the only other door on this floor. Both of our apartments have no lights on. I know that he is still watching as I stand in front of my door. Choosing to ignore him I reach into one of my back pockets of my shorts for my apartment key. "Aren't your parents home?" He asked as I start to put my key into the lock. I shake my head. "Oh, are they working then", he continued out of pure curiosity.

I wish that my parents could work, my brother too. "No". I answer. A moment of silence passes as I unlock my door. As I swing it open I hear Naruto snap his fingers. I turn my head in his direction to take in his 'I figured something out' pose. What did he discover?

"I got it", He said as he makes a fist with his right hand and pounds it in the palm of his left hand. "Tsunade said something about you being in the academy. So if your parents aren't here and they aren't working you must be a foreign exchange student! I've never seen one before, but I've heard that kids form non-shinobi villages often come here to become a shinobi". Naruto pauses to take a breath of air. My shoulders rise up to my ears. What an idiot? "So where are you from", he asked, his eyes twinkling. "Where are your parents right now?"

Why does everyone also say something that makes me think of my parents? First there was Temari earlier today, and now Naruto. Why are parents so important that everyone feels the need to ask kids about his or her parents? My hands ball up into fists as I said. "They're dead". A signal tear falls from my left eye. "They died and now I have to live here". My eyes harden despite the tears. With my eyes I dare Naruto to continue to ask questions.

The light in his blue pupils has dimmed. "Sorry Manami", he said, his voice soft. Sniffling, I nod my head in response as I rub the skin under my eyes. Where did this come from? I already cried over my destroyed family. It has been about a full month since they all died. Why can't I move on? I hate crying. I move to enter my apartment, but stop on the thresh hold. It's so cold, and dark in there. Not at all like my home in the land of Earth was. There, mother always had a fire going in the kitchen, and every room was always well lit. This apartment is just empty.

I hear Naruto's door open, but I don't hear him go in. "I know how it feels". He said. His tone is distant, as if he's recalling something. "It's no fun being alone. Sometimes it feels like it can swallow you up".

I look over at him to see that he is leaning against his doorframe, with his arms hanging limply at his sides, still facing me.

I gulp, and slowly lift my arms up to hug myself. For an idiot he defined solitude dead on. At least, he defined my solitude, my loneliness.

I look back into my apartment, and shiver. I want my brother. I want my mother. I want my father. But all I have is myself, the mystery behind why certain people won't tell me what my last name is, or why I can't have father's weapons. Because I don't believe this 'have to be a shinobi to have them' nonsense that Tsunade said. And maybe I have the idiot from next-door.

I look back over at Naruto. He is also staring into his own apartment. Seeing his own shadows. How long has he been alone? "Can". I start before I have to stop to collect myself. I hate asking for favors. Father used to say that people with special blood generally are the ones to accept favors, not make them. But Father isn't here anymore. And I'm starting to hate my special blood, with all of its hidden information that has so far been unattainable for me. Naruto's focus shifts back to me. "Can I stay with you for a bit?"

A soft, understanding, and grateful smile grows on his face. And his eyes seem to light up like flashlights. Making an affirmative noise, and nodding his head, Naruto gestures for me to enter his apartment.

Offering my own smile I close my door and lock it. Just for a couple more hours I'll ignore my cold and empty apartment. And I'll try not to cry over my family.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Red Eye

"Wow your apartment is worse than mine", I said as Naruto and I stand in the entrance of his home, looking at the dust covered floor and furniture, as well as the cobwebs hanging from the ceiling.

"It is not!" Naruto said. There he goes getting all hyped up again. "It just hasn't been cleaned in a while". He doesn't take off his shoes as he walks into his apartment. Every step he makes causes a footprint in the dust to appear. Guess he really has been gone for a long time.

Naruto drops his travel pack that he's been carrying around with him all day on the floor, causing puffs of dust to fly up. Then he heads over to his kitchenette, opens a cupboard under the sink, and pulls out a bucket that's equally covered in dust and cobwebs as his apartment is. Muttering to himself about what a mess this is he uses the sink to rid the bucket of the dust and cobwebs before filling it up with tap water. He reached under the sink one more time and pulls out two old rags. "Help me will yah", Naruto said as he tosses a rag at me as he carries the bucket over to the center of his home, and sets it down on the floor.

I barely catch the rag as it almost lands on my face. I shrug, and with my shoes still on, go to aid my neighbor. Cleaning is still better than being alone.

On our hands and knees we wipe down his apartment. We have most of the living room clean in s half an hour. But after that Naruto starts to get bored. "Hey Manami! Check this out", he calls, pointing to something on the floor.

From my spot I scoot over to see that he's drawn something in the dust. I blink a couple of times. "A cloud with eyes?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No!" He yelled. "That's a toad. Can't you tell by the legs?" He said, pointing at his masterpiece again.

"What legs?" I asked.

Naruto points aggressively. "Right there!" He points again to two squiggly lines on either side of the cloud.

I choke back a giggle. "You call those legs?" I asked, a laugh escapes before I could squash it.

Naruto huffs and crosses his arms childishly. "Let's see you try then", he said.

Laughing to myself I said, "alright". Putting the rag down I use my right pointer finger to construct a puppy in the dust. Lately I've been wishing that I could get a puppy, something that would greet me when I got back to my apartment. But I don't know the first thing about taking care of a dog, so I'm stuck to being alone.

"What's that? A rat?" Naruto asked grumpily.

I shake my head. "No. It's a puppy".

He lets out a bark of a laugh. "That's nowhere close to being a puppy!"

I scowl at the blonde. "At least my drawing actually looks like an animal".

"What does that mean?" He demanded to know with his face twisted up in mock anger. I concentrate on not laughing.

By the time two thirty PM comes around Naruto's focus had moved from silly drawings to food, or to be more specific, ramen.

"After this fight with Kakashi-sensei is over I'm going to Ichiraku and getting a giant bowl of miso ramen!" Naruto declares as he checks his weapon pouch as I struggle to empty the left over water in bucket into his sink.

With my arms trembling from the weight of the water I try to raise my arms up higher to get the bucket in the sink, but it's to heavy.

"When I was traveling I couldn't ever find a place that has ramen as good as Ichiraku's. I've been looking forward to this for three years!"

Why can't I get this stupid bucket into the sink? It's like I have no upper body strength. Maybe I should start doing pull ups when I train.

"Manami?" I hear Naruto say over my struggle. "Are you even listening to me?" Naruto yells. Idiot, can't he see that I'm busy. "Oh!" I hear him exclaim before I hear footsteps, followed by a pair of hands appearing besides both of mine, gripping the bucket. With his added strength the bucket feels like a feather. If that is an example of a shinobi's strength I want it. Out of breath I said, "thanks". I wish I were as old as Naruto. Then, I bet, lifting that bucket would be a walk in the park.

Naruto smiles before he asked, "So Manami do you like ramen?"

What? I stare at him. Is he addicted to ramen or something? "No", I answered slowly. Immediately Naruto frowns. "When ever my mother made it, it was always too salty". Mother liked salty foods. I don't, but I wish I could eat her ramen one more time.

Naruto scoffs. "That's why you don't like it. You've only had yucky home made stuff!"

Did he really, at his age, use the term yucky? I look up at him, taking in his disgusted expression at the thought of poorly made ramen.

"I know!" He suddenly said. Naruto places his hands on his hips and leans forward. "Come with me to the fight. Afterwards I'll take you to Ichiraku's", Naruto said, grinning.

Out of instinct my right hand goes to the front pocket of my shorts, where I keep my money. With the allowance that Tsunade allots me I can afford to eat out. I guess that would be better than eating something brunt. Which seems to be the condition of anything that I can cook. Through the ramen doesn't interest me much, watching Naruto fight does. My father always said that shinobi are cunning, calculating, and fast. Naruto only seems to be fast. I want to know how an idiot fights. "Won't I be in the way during your fight?" I asked.

Naruto stands up straight and waves a hand. "Nah! Just stay on the sidelines".

I smile up at him. "Okay I'll go".

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto yelled as he went running out of his door.

I follow but stop a couple of steps out the door. "Naruto", I said before he could run down the stairs. "Aren't you going to lock the door?"

"Oh! I forgot", Naruto exclaimed as he comes back. It takes him a minute to find his key, but only a couple of seconds for him to lock it. "Okay kid lets go!" He said again, before taking off. Laughing I run after him, hoping that I can keep up.

Naruto leads the way to a training field that I've never been to. The pink haired girl from earlier is already there. "Naruto", she greets before looking at me. Awkwardly I nod at her before jogging a step to keep close to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan", Naruto said with a grin. "You remember Manami right?" He asked.

Sakura nods, and said, "Yeah, but Naruto why is she here?" She sounds confused, maybe even a little put off. I guess it is a bit weird for her teammate to bring a nine and a half-year-old to a fight.

Suddenly motivated Naruto starts to talk loudly with his hands. "Manami doesn't like ramen. So after the fight I'm going to take her to Ichiraku's, and make her change her mine!" He exclaimed as he points at me accusingly. He sure does seem to point a lot.

I try not to flinch as I take a step back. Good grief, he talks like ramen as if it is a religion.

I glance over at Sakura to see an expression on her face that indicates that she is probably having thoughts that are similar to mine.

"Hey", Naruto started, abruptly changing subjects. "Where's Kakashi-sensei? How long is he going to make us wait?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

Though it isn't long after that Naruto said that that a puff of smoke appears only to revival the gray haired man seconds later. "Sorry, Sorry", he said. "There was this old lady that-"

He never got to finish as Naruto and Sakura jump in with a loud, "Liar!" My eyes shift to all three of them in turns. They seem to have way more energy that pineapple head's team, but not as expressive as Neji's team is. Though doesn't each team have four members? Why are there only three of them?

Kakashi looks at me but doesn't say anything about me being there. "Let's go", he said as he starts to lead us deeper into the training field. A couple of feet in Naruto and Sakura start to look around happily. I don't know why. It's just a training field. Training fields are a dime a dozen in this village.

"Wow", Naruto drawls out. This place sure brings back memories". He said as he stares at three training posts. Sakura makes a noise of agreement. Maybe I shouldn't be here, because it feels like things are going to get emotional really quick. I stop walking to stay behind the group, and shift my weight from one foot to another. I don't want to eavesdrop in their memories. I start looking around to where the sidelines for this fight might be. A distance away I spot the white haired man, who is sitting up on a tree branch, Tsunade, and Tsunade's assistant. That must be where the sidelines are. Picking up my feet I run over there as I hear Kakashi say something about someone named Sasuke that used to be with them. Is Sasuke their fourth teammate?

"You Again", Tsunade said. "What are you doing here brat?"

I'm not a brat. I fight the urge to yell at her. Father always said that shinobi don't yell at their superiors. And rather I like it not. Tsunade is a superior. "Naruto invited me", I said as I turn around to watch Naruto, and his team. The three of them are still talking, but now they're all focusing on something that's attached to Kakashi's clothes. Are those bells?

Tsunade folds her arms and leans against a tree trunk. "This isn't a place for kids", she said in a condescending tone.

I turn my head to glare at her. "If you told Shikamaru to give me my weapons back, or told me what my clan's name was then maybe I wouldn't be here", I said in a deadpan way.

Tsunade looks down with a glare of her own. If she thinks that is going to intimidate me she has another thing coming. "You little brat!"

I stomp my left foot. "I'm not a brat".

A moment of intense glaring passes, each of us trying to get the other to back off. A soft breeze blows across the training field, and moves some of my hair in front of my eyes. Which makes Tsunade look like she has thin black lines running across her face. "Um Tsunade-sama", her assistant started. "They're starting". The assistant said nervously.

In a huff we both break are staring contest and turn back to where the fight is taking place. Naruto and Sakura have fallen into offensive stances. And Kakashi is still standing in a relaxed position. Though he has straightened his headband to relive his other eye. His other eye that is red with a black pinwheel in it, like my father's eyes. My back stiffens as a wave of memories from the day that the two scary men killed father attacks my mind. Red eyes. Crimson red eyes with black pinwheels in them. Kakashi's one eye is exactly like father's eyes. Is he from father's clan? Are we related? My heart starts to flutter with hope. I may not be alone after all. "That man", I start with my voice being a little uneven. "That man, Kakashi, is he from my father's clan?" I asked, as I turn slightly to face Tsunade. "The clan that you wouldn't tell me the name of?"

She doesn't answer. She doesn't even look at me. All she said is, "Just watch the match". Reluctantly I turn forward. I shouldn't be surprised. No one in this entire village has ever given me straight answers unless it was Iruka-sensei answering some school related questions. I kick at the ground as Naruto starts to attack Kakashi, my possible clan member. I'll just have to wait until this fight is over. Then I'll get answers, even if I have to find those answers by myself.

As the fight goes on Tsunade or the white haired man who's sitting up in a tree will throw out comments about Naruto's or Sakura's performance once in a while. Though all of my focus in on Kakashi, if we are related what would I call him? Cousin? Uncle? He doesn't look anything like my father so he probably couldn't be my uncle.

It soon grows dark, and the fight doesn't seem to be close to finishing. I guess this is an example of shinobi stamina. But I wish that this fight were over an hour ago. A yawn escapes from my mouth. I shake my head. I must stay awake. I need to talk to Kakashi after this fight is over. I need to know if we're family. In the end Naruto a Sakura come up with some trick to force their sensei's guard down, and win the fight together by claiming Kakashi's bells. The other three people that I've been watching the fight with all say something positive about it, before making there way to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. I'm quick to follow. "I've seen how you two have grown", Tsunade said as our group approaches the three fighters. We all stop a couple feet away from them. "Naruto", She said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Answer!" Tsunade hissed.

"Oh Yes!" Naruto exclaims and stands up straighter. What an idiot.

"Sakura", Tsunade continued.

"Yes", Sakura replied seriously as she too stood up straighter.

"From here on out you two, and Kakashi Hatake will form team Kakashi". Hatake? That's his last name. Is that my last name to?

Naruto leans forward with a curious expression on his face. "Um, what does that mean?"

"It means", Kakashi started. Naruto and Sakura turn to look at him. I also focus on him. Please let him be family. "That the three of us will be teaming up for future missions". I thought they were already a team. I blink a couple of times. The shinobi world makes no sense. "Though unlike before we are no longer teacher and students. We will work together as fellow shinobi. Got it?" Kakashi asked, though the last part was more directed at Naruto than Sakura.

In response Naruto makes a pleased sounding grunt. "Then Team Kakashi is dismissed". Tsunade declared.

Cheering Naruto throws his hands up into the air and comes jogging over to me. "Alright Manami let's go get some ramen!" After fighting for hours he's still energetic, and keen on getting his favorite meal? I'm not sure I'll ever be able to keep up with my neighbor. Naruto grabs my hand and forces me to follow him as he runs in the direction of the market area of the village. I stumble over my feet a couple of times before I fall into rhythm with him.

"Naruto Wait!" I heard Sakura yell, before hearing two pairs of feet coming after us. I hope one of those pairs is Kakashi's.

Once we reach the market section of the village we slow to a leisurely walk, and Naruto let's go of my hand. Sakura and Kakashi, I seem to have some luck today, aren't too far behind. Kakashi pulls out a book and starts to read it as our small group follows Naruto through the busy nightlife of Konoha. "My you two have grown a lot stronger", Kakashi said, sounding a little distracted. He goes on saying something else, but I miss it when Naruto's stomach growls.

"I'm so hungry!" Naruto said, placing a hand on his empty gut, draining out Kakashi.

"Me too", Said Sakura. "I haven't eaten seen yesterday's training".

"Then it's time for ramen!" Naruto yells. "Ichiraku here I come! Let's go Manami". He pushes me in front of him as he heads down the street. All I can do is try to not trip. Why is he so insistent that I eat at this ramen shop? Sakura runs next to him, expressing her own excitement at the thought of food. But what about Kakashi? I try to look around Naruto to see that he's still stand from where Naruto started to run. Naruto and Sakura suddenly pause, and turn around.

"Are you coming Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked him.

"Your treat, your treat!" Naruto chants.

"Sorry", Kakashi calls. "I have to make a list of the new teams and submit them". He raises a hand in farewell. No he can't go yet! "So I'm off". And he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Sakura sighs with a smile. "He said all that but I bet he just wants to read that book".

As she said that Naruto seems to gain a new thought, because he hits the palm of his hand with his fist. "Hey Sakura-chan, if he's not coming then why don't we make it a date?" Naruto asked hopefully. Idiot, how can he go on a date if I'm here?

Sakura looks down at me, and winks. "That's fine. But you're paying for Manami and me", she said as she turns and walks away.

Naruto frowns and pulls out his frog shaped wallet. Upon opening it his shoulders slump. I take a step close to him to see what's made him so disheartened all of the sudden only to see that his wallet is close to empty. "I have my own money", I told him.

Naruto nods. "Thanks", Naruto mumbles, before he hurries after Sakura. "At least pay for half", He calls to her.

"No", was her direct answer. Did she have that planned? Sakura stalks off after saying that she's going to eat somewhere else. I hurry after a crushed Naruto as we head off to his precious Ichiraku's. Though Naruto cheers up pretty quickly. I'm starting to think that nothing can keep Naruto down.

I don't think Ichiraku's can be called a ramen shop. It's more like a ramen stand, since there's no door, and limited seating. The only reason this place can't be considered a vendor is because the stand can't be moved. Standing outside the ramen stand Naruto takes a deep breath, probably smelling the air. "Ichiraku's hasn't changed at all", he said. "I can't wait". Naruto leads the way into the ramen stand.

"Welcome", a man behind the counter greets.

"Old Man", Naruto grins. "Don't you remember me?" He asked.

The man blinks a couple of times. " Naruto? Long time no see", the man said, truly pleased to my neighbor. "And who's you friend?" He asked, nodding at me.

"This is Manami, she just moved here", Naruto answered as we both sat down.

"I see. Well are you two hungry?"

I nod my answer but Naruto said, "You bet! I'm starving".

The old man laughs. "Well then it'll be on the house as a welcome back gift", he nods at Naruto, "and a home warming present", and he nods at me. What a nice man. But isn't he afraid that giving away free meals will hurt his business? At my old village no one ever gave anything away for free unless it was for charity.

Both Naruto and I said thank you at the same time, but his thank you was a lot louder than mine.

"No", a familiar voice suddenly called. "Today, it's my treat". After that was said Iruka-sensei comes in and smiles at the both of us. Though this time it's a happy smile, not the pity smile that he usually gives me. It must be for Naruto. "I figured you be here Naruto", Iruka-sensei said. I look at Naruto then back at my teacher. Are these two close? "And Manami is here too. How do you guys know each other?"

"We're neighbors", I answer as he takes a seat next to me.

Naruto nods affirmatively. "We just met today!" He said with a wide grin. "But how do you know Manami, Iruka –sensei?"

I turn to look at Naruto again. Shouldn't that be obvious? I'm an academy student, and Iruka-sensei is a teacher. Iruka-sensei smiles at Naruto. "Manami is in my class this year".

"Oh", Naruto said as the man behind the counter places a bowl of ramen in front of each of us. Naruto lets out a loud, content sigh. "I've been waiting for this for so long", he said as he grabs a pair of chopsticks. Iruka-sensei copies him, but grabs two pairs, and hands one to me. I nod my head in thanks. Naruto gulps in anticipation. "I've dreamt of this moment since I left the village", he said.

It is just ramen. It can't be that good. I break apart my own chopsticks, and fish out a couple of noodles. With my head lowered over the bowl I slurp up the two noodles. Not too salty, the noodles are soft, and there is an equal level of seasoning, it is good. Though I could be better if I could ask Kakashi my questions. I guess I'll have to settle for the next best thing. "Naruto", I start only to see that he is already half way done with his bowl. He looks up at me with a mouthful, waiting. I can feel Iruka-sensei's eyes on me as well. "That man you where fighting with today, Kakashi, why is his eye red?" The perfect question, it suggests pure curiosity without hinting at an alternative reason as to why I want to know about Kakashi's red eye.

Naruto swallows before responding. "It's called sha-"

"Manami!" Iruka-sensei interrupts suddenly. I turn and frown at him. I was so close. "It's a school night. You should head home and go to bed", he said smiling, but beads of sweat are forming below his headband. He doesn't want me to know about the red eye. And it's probably the same reason why Shikamaru won't give me my father's weapons, and why Tsunade won't tell me what my family name is. Stupid Shinobi and their stupid secrets.

"Fine", I said angrily as I hopped off of my seat. I'll find out their secrets eventually, and they won't be able to stop me.

"But she hasn't finished her ramen yet", Naruto complains as I walk out of the stand. Doesn't matter. I never wanted ramen anyway. All the way home I kick the ground, thinking of ways that I can get answers, and making plans on how I can talk to Kakashi Hatake.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

My First Friend

Despite my angry feelings towards Iruka-sensei for with holding information I couldn't have liked him more when he announced that today's physical activity is to be sparring. That's one good thing about moving to a shinobi village, the chance to have matches that won't end in death or severe injuries.

Most of the class erupts in excited chatter while a few twitter anxiously. It's probably those who are afraid of sparing that won't become genin.

With the rest of the class I stand up, and follow Iruka-sensei out to the schoolyard. Time to let out some pent up aggression.

Iruka-sensei orders the class to form a large circle. I make sure that I'm in the front. One of the best ways to learn is through others' mistakes. Though it's not my classmates' fault that they make so many mistakes. They just don't want to be genins bad enough. I need to take a place in Konoha's ranks. I need to get father's weapons back. So I'll learn my peers' weaknesses through their mistakes, and use that to my advantage. Iruka-sensei calls two boys forward. One is tall for his age, and the other looks like he just woke up from a nap. Otherwise, I can't separate them from the rest of the boys in the class. Iruka-sensei claps his hands together and yells, "Begin!"

The tall boy lunges forward, and bends low, going in for a gut punch. The sleepy boy dodges with sluggish momentum. He wouldn't have had slow movements if he took the time to take a stance before his opponent made the first move. The taller one springs away to look for another opening. He's not bad, but I think that he's too cautious about executing attacks. My father used to say that being a shinobi requires twenty percent knowledge, thirty percent skill, and fifty percent nerve. He also said that he hadn't been a very good shinobi, because he wasn't brave, and since he passed his special blood on to me it's my duty to surpass him. So I can't afford to be as careful as the tall boy is. Caution is a luxury. The fight ends with the sleepy boy blocking a knee, before using that as an opening to aim his foot at the other boy's ankle. He uses enough force to knock the tall boy off balance, but not enough force to cause damage. The tall boy fights to regain his balance, but topples over after a few seconds. Iruka-sensei announces the winner. The two boys bow to each other before rejoining the circle.

It seems that in the academy a match is over when someone hits the ground, that's good to keep in mind. Possible strategies start to flit through my head. All of the ones that father made me memorize.

Izumi is called to the center of the circle next. Her opponent is timid, and shies away from all of her attacks. Sadly Izumi wins, and sadly I can't see anything wrong with her ability. She's good.

Five more matches take place before my name is called along with some boy named Akio Suzuki. When Iruka-sensei called my name I couldn't help but hear Izumi, and her mindless cronies share a laugh, probably because I only have a first name. Man, I really wish that she had lost.

But it won't be long until I will have a last name. As I walk to the center I think to myself, "Manami Hatake". It doesn't sound like a bad combination. Though I probably won't be able to find out my relation to Kakashi Hatake because Naruto took off this morning with a backpack saying that he has a mission. Which means Kakashi has a mission. But as soon as they get back I'm going to gain a last name.

Akio reaches the center about the same time that I do. He's my height, maybe an inch or two taller. His skin is tan, and his dark red spiky hair compliments that. His clothes are simple, black pants rolled at the cuff, and a camouflaged tank top. A wide confident grin sits on his lips.

My lips twitch into a smirk. How long will it take for me to wipe that grin off of his face? Purposely slow I ease into a defensive stance. I'll let him make the first move. Just so I can make an idea about how to win.

Still advertising confidence Akio quickly drops into an offensive position, almost to fast for my eyes to track. How did he do that? My eyes narrow slightly to focus more on him. This just might be fun.

"Start", Iruka-sensei said.

I don't blink as Akio charges. He dashes for my right by changing his direction with a sideways leap.

Swiftly I pivot, and par his blow with my right arm as he takes a swing with his left. Without hesitating he withdraws, only to sprint for an opening to target my back. Akio's strength is definitely his speed. I can hardly follow him. But he isn't subtle, going for obvious openings. I bend one knee, and hurriedly drop low, swinging my extend leg around in a circle, hoping to catch him off guard. But he jumps, as if he was playing jump rope.

He creates distance between us by cart wheeling away. When he's standing still I see that his grin has turned into a smile. Both of us probably thought that this fight was going to be an easy win, but now it's pure fun.

But what is going to be the breaking point for him? He's super speedy, but predictable. He's flexible, but doesn't seem to use that to his advantage. And I don't know how strong he hits, because he hasn't landed a blow yet. How do I retaliate? The only thing I can think to do is to corner him, to take away his speed. Which is easier said than done. I could win by just being faster than him, but I'm not. So I'll just have to know what he's going to do before he does it. I straighten up into an offensive stance. It's my turn to attack.

Instead of running straight in I flip in, hoping to keep him guessing. At the last second I land in a round off before doing a backwards summersault, dodging a kick. I smile to myself. If Akio sees an opening he's going to go for it, even if it's a bluff. I know what to do. Once again I sweep a leg out hoping to trip him, but he jumps again. Though this time I don't do a full circle sweep. Using my already extended leg as a point of balance I place both of my hands palms flat on the ground, and kick up my other leg. Let's see if he's as fast in the air as he is on the ground.

My legs makes contact, but instead of knocking Akio to the ground he treats my leg like it's a gym bar, and uses it to flip over and safely land on his feet. "Well played Akio", I think.

Our match goes on and on. Occasionally one of us will land a blow. But none that makes it game over. Akio is breathing heavily. There's alight bruise on his left cheek from when a karate chop accidentally turned into a slap at the last moment. But I'm not much better. My shoulder rise and fall with each breathe of air, and I'm sure that there's a nice sized bruise on one of my shins from a poorly blocked kick.

Despite all this, Akio and I can't seem to stop smiling. I've never fought someone my own age before, unless if I count the time that I punched Izumi. I've only ever sparred with father, and he would always pull punches. This is a rush.

Iruka-sensei breaks in after another couple of minutes. "That's enough you two. It's a tie", he said, nodding in approval at both of us. "Good Effort".

Both Akio and I fall out of our stances. I move to bow to him as is custom but Akio sticks out his hand, grinning.

Surprised I take his hand, almost expecting him to suddenly flip me over. But all he does is shake my hand. "That was great! Usually these sparring sessions are so boring. But this was fun. I'm happy you joined the academy Manami. Now I have competition", he said as he lets go of my hand.

I smile back at him. "Thanks".

"Okay, clear the center for the next match", Iruka-sensei orders with a smile. And this time it's a normal smile, not a pitying smile.

Instead of going back to his original spot in the circle, Akio follows me back to mine. "We should finish our match", he said as his breathing starts to even out. His stamina must be great if his heart rate is already coming down.

I nod my head as Iruka-sensei calls out the next pair. "I know the perfect place to finish it".

We smile at each other.

I lead Akio to my regular training field walking shoulder to shoulder with him. The minute school had let out we had been talking about finishing our sparring match. By the time we reached the field we had decided that in this fight we would allow the use of jutsu, but no weapons. The no weapons are my idea for obvious reasons, stupid pineapple head.

Neji, as usually, is already there, training rigorously. He spares a glances and Akio and I, but never pauses in his work out.

Akio takes his place on our side of the field and faces me. "Right", He started, grinning in anticipation. "Do you want to play by school rules? First one to hit the ground loses."

I shake my head. "I was thinking the first one to give up will lose", I said, smirking as I move into an attack stance.

He falls into a similar stance, and said, "Sounds good".

This fight is going pretty similar to the one that we had at the academy. Akio relies mostly on his speed, and I rely on the techniques that my father had spent years schooling me in. He would attack, and I would dodge at the last second. I would attack and he would counter in some creative way. Everything was the same until jutsu got thrown into the mix. I don't have a chance against his speed without jutsu. Akio can run circles around me in that category. Though one of the best ways to avoid falling victim to his speed is the replacement jutsu.

Akio goes in for a frontal assault as I quickly form the right signs. He moves to swing a right hook just as a puff of smoke switches me with some near by light weighing foliage. When Akio's fist doesn't make contact with anything but my flimsy replacement he stumbles forward giving me a chance to attack him from behind. I run at him, before twirling, which causes my hair to whip across my face, to aim a spinning kick at his right side. It made contact, and Akio goes cascading to the ground. I am confident that he'll bruise from that blow, but I'm not strong enough to do anymore damage than that. Akio falls correctly, and moves his shoulder so that he ends up rolling away from me, his attacker. After the roll he jumps to his feet and turns to face me, crouching into an easy to defend and easy to attack stance. "Looks like we're playing hardball", he said with a snicker.

I smile at him in response breathing heavily. As I move back to be ready for any of Akio's moves I take in my surroundings. The sun has started to set. We've probably been at it longer than we were at the academy. There is hardly any breeze today, which means if I use the katon jutsu it'll be easy to aim. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Neji. He has stopped training, and is standing still, watching our fight with his arms crossed, and his face calculating. Inwardly, I flinch. Why is he watching us?

Akio doesn't charge, like I thought he would. All he does in start forming rapid hand signs. My eyes widen. I don't recognize those signs! Whatever jutsu he's using it's not one that we've learned at the academy. It must be a very powerful jutsu. I raise my hands. If that's how he wants to play then I know just the jutsu to do so. As I form the signs, trying to complete my jutsu before Akio finishes his, I feel the familiar feeling of burning chakra gathering, waiting to be turned into flames. Though before I can form the last sign a large black and white blurb comes swishing into the middle of my, and Akio's fight. A swift force knocks my hands apart, thus breaking my chakra control. The sensation of dwindling chakra takes place, as every bit that I was building up spreads out to its original place in my body.

Panting Heavily I stare in front of me, as the blurb comes to a complete halt, only to see Neji standing firmly between us. He has one hand raised to block me from making any further attack, and one to block Akio. His long hair settles around his shoulders and back as his eyes dart back and forth from Akio and me. Daring one of us to question him. Trying to even out my breath, I stare at him. Why did he stop us? How did he move so fast? Why didn't I sense him coming? A good shinobi should always be able to tell when someone is coming.

Confident that he has our attention, Neji lowers his arms and stands straight. "Those are not moves that one uses on comrades", he said, his voice even. In turn he looks both of us in the eye, sternly. Guiltily I look at up at him. Now that I think about it, it probably wouldn't have been a good idea to burn Akio to a crisp. "Save your jutsu for those who are trying to harm you or your comrades", he finished, never changing tone, which makes it hard to decide if he's mad or not. I hope he's not mad, because I don't think I will ever want to encounter an angry Neji.

Akio scuffs the ground with his foot. "We where just sparring", he said gruffly, hardly out of breath. Man I wish I had Akio's energy. "For training", he added, trying to appease the jounin. I bite back a groan. Is Akio blind? Can't he see that Neji isn't someone you talk back too?

Neji folds his arms and raises an eyebrow. He turns his back to me to fully face Akio. I shake my head as I cover my face with my right hand. This isn't good. Before Neji says anything I scurry around him and stand next to Akio. If this is going to turn out to be a wreck I might as well be apart of it. "Training?" Neji asked with a hint of bemusement at Akio's attitude. "Your blows, while fast lack the strength to back them up", Neji said, in the same tone he used when he taught me the transformation jutsu. "A hundred pushups should be enough training to fix that", he said in a way that's clearly an order.

Akio scowls up at him. "Who do you think you are that you can tell me what to do, mister?" Akio demanded, stepping closer to Neji. Almost looking like he's issuing a challenge to the jounin.

I reach out and grab onto Akio's arm, and pull him back. If I don't do something Akio is going to end up six feet under. "Akio", I hissed at him, hoping that if I'm quiet enough Neji won't hear what I'm saying. Akio doesn't take his eyes off of Neji, I'm not even sure if he's listening. "That's Neji Hyuga. He's a jounin so just do what he says", I finish. The last thing I need is for my new friend to be making enemies with the shinobi that I share a training field with. He'll probably get me banned from this place.

"Manami", Neji said quietly, but it's still enough to get me to snap to attention. He's standing exactly where he was before, but now he has tucked his chin down a little, and is smirking. "You're getting tired to quickly", he began. I force myself to swallow words. To quickly? We've been sparring since school let out hours ago. "Run around the field until I tell you to stop", he ordered.

Glaring at Akio, since really, this is his fault, I pick up my feet and take off as I hear Neji raise Akio's push up account to two hundred. I smile to myself. He deserves it.

The stars are out, and crickets are chirping by the time Neji decides that we had had enough. He definitely kept us busy. After I had ran enough, and Akio had done enough pushups to satisfy him he had us practicing moves with us taking turns being on the offensive, or the defensive. The whole time we're doing that Neji was correcting everything wrong that he saw, a lot of his info comes from the fight that he watched. Maybe I should find a new place to train if I ever want to spar outside of school again.

He leaves us sprawled out on the training field's grass, trying to breath normally, sweat dripping down out foreheads with the command to come back here tomorrow after school. Apparently he isn't done with us yet.

A couple of minutes after Neji Leaves Akio said, almost laughing, "It's probably diner time by now. When I get home my mom is going to kill me".

"Does that mean you're leaving?" I ask as my breathing finally evens out.

Akio shakes his head. "No I'll already be in trouble. A little later won't make it any worse. He turns on his side to face me. "Hey Manami", he said.

"Yes", I answered.

"I gotta know. Why don't you have a last name?"

Feeling a sudden gloom I roll over on my stomach and hide my head in my arms. I thought that I had finally made a friend. "Did you come with me after school just so you could ask me that?" I asked meekly.

"No", Akio said quickly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna".

"Then why did you ask?" I muttered into my arm, before turning my head so that I can look at him. This better be a good answer.

Akio sighs and lies on his back again. "Just curious. Everybody at school is too. I mean you come in during the middle of the year with no last name. I've never heard you say a full sentence before today. And there's a rumor that you live alone". Akio said, never turning his eyes away from the night sky.

I close my eyes. Shoot, that's a good answer. In my head I count to ten before opening my eyes. "If I tell you, you have to keep it to yourself. I don't want the whole village knowing my life story", I said.

Eagerly Akio rolls to his side to face me. He nods his head as he said, "whatever you say won't leave this field!"

AS I start to talk I pick at the grass with my right hand. I start at the beginning, talking about my family. And just like the last time I told my story, when I told it to Ino, Chouji, Asuma, and Shikamaru, I cry when my families' deaths come up. Though the tears dry up when I tell Akio about Asuma and company finding me, things about my apartment, about pineapple head refusing to give me back my father's weapons, about how no one will tell me what my family name is, and about Kakashi Hatake and red eyes.

Akio proves to be a good listener. He never interrupts or looks away from me. This is the first time that I've seen him stay so still. When I'm finished talking I feel like I had just ran a marathon.

A moment of silence passes between us, and all we hear are crickets. Telling him my whole story was probably a bad idea. Now he'll probably call me weird, and never speak to me again, because only weird people don't have a family.

"I'll help", Akio said. What? As I look at him my forehead scrunches up. Help with what? "I'll help you get a chance to talk to that Hatake guy", he said clarifying his words as he lies down on his back again. "You said he's a jounin. Jounins are hard to track, even more when they know someone is looking for them. I know, my dad is a jounin. Between the both of us we should be able find the dude".

Following his example I roll onto my back and look up at the stars. "Thanks", I said. Maybe this task will even be fun with a friend. After a while I said, "Akio?"

"Hmm?"

"That jutsu that you were doing before Neji interrupted us, what was it?" I asked as I spotted the big dipper in the sky.

"Oh", Akio said, sounding proud. "That's something my dad taught me. What would have happened is that my chakra would have turned the ground around me into a sink whole. I was planning on trapping you". He said the last part with a small chuckle.

My nose scrunches up as I envision myself being stuck in gritty, sinking mud. Maybe it's a good thing that Neji interfered when he did. "That's good to know", I said deadpanned, already thinking of ways that his jutsu can be avoided.

"So what jutsu were you going to use?" Akio asked.

Smirking I rock back so than I am on my shoulders, before springing up onto my feet. Looking down at my new friend I said, "A good shinobi never shares her best jutsu". And I take off running, heading for my apartment.

"Hey!" I hear Akio yell, followed by his feet hitting the grassy ground. He obviously stood up. "That's not fair!" He yelled, and a second later I hear him running after me. Smiling, I speed up. Though I know he'll have no problem catching up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Just Manami

"This is cruel", Akio moans as he dangles from a low tree branch after having completed his tenth pull up. "I hate pull ups!"

With almost undetectable amusement in his tone Neji said, "Ten more". Which promptly earns a loud groan from Akio.

While I'm smart enough to keep my mouth shut I have to agree with Akio. Two back-to-back afternoons spent training under Neji has been absolute torture. I started this morning feeling sore in places that I've never felt before. And as soon as Akio and I had joined Neji on the training field after school he had us working our muscles in ways that I hope I'll never have to do again. My face scrunches up as I pull my chin over my tree branch. And that's ten finished pull-ups for me. I think as I let myself dangle again. Right when I am starting to attempt pull-up eleven Neji's head jerks up, so that he is staring into the sky. Following his line of vision I see a hawk, circling. Why is Neji so interested in a bird? He looks back at Akio and me, and said, "Finish your pull-ups". Before taking off, heading for the center of the village.

Akio let's go of his branch and lands on his feet as I stare after the jounin. "That was sudden", I said as I also release my tree branch, having no intention on finishing those pull-ups.

Akio shakes his head at me. "Didn't you see that hawk?" He asked almost rhetorically. "Hawks are how the Hokage calls shinobi into her office. Neji's probably gett'in assigned to a mission". He said, looking up at the sky, trying to spot the hawk that had gone away with Neji.

I shrug my shoulders, as I place my hands in my shorts' pockets. "At least we don't have to do those pull-ups now".

A few weeks pass with no returning sign of Naruto or Neji. In that time span Akio and I invented a new game. Which consists of seeing who can steal the most pencils off of Iruka-sensei's desk during class without getting caught. Akio is currently leading, having successfully taken five pencils with Iruka-sensei being none the wiser. Yesterday Akio and I were tied, but I got caught going for pencil number six. I didn't get a detention or anything. Though, much to Akio's and the rest of our class' amusement, who are witnesses to our game, I did had to survive a tedious lecture about why it's important to come to class prepared, because Iruka-sensei thought I was taking the pencil because I didn't have one. And according to the game's rules my pencil count went back to zero after getting caught. Now I really need to step up my game if I don't want Akio to leave me behind in the dust.

Luckily today is Sunday, the one-day in the week that academy students have off. I'll be able to spend the whole day constructing new pencil taking strategies. Stifling a yawn I sit up in my bed and let the sheet fall of my body. Come Monday Akio wouldn't know what hit him, and Iruka-sensei will have to go pencil shopping.

In no hurry, I climb out of bed. It is nice to have a day off. Back at my old home father had me training seven days a week. The only time I could take days off was if I was sick or if it was my birthday. The uncarpeted floor chills my bare feet as I head to the kitchen. Maybe I can find a way that not only would I be able to steal Iruka-sensei's pencils, but also make Akio get caught. Or would that be playing dirty?

I open one of the cupboards, planning on making some brunt toast only to see that I have no bread. Sighing, I opening the fridge next, counting on making a plate of running eggs to be my back up. But I'm out of eggs. Biting my lip, I close the fridge and cupboard before quickly throwing on some day clothes, and going over to the front door to put my shoes on. Looks like I'm going shopping.

The sun is bright and birds are chirping as I walk to the market. I must admit, that living in Konoha is a cheery experience, despite having lost my parents and brother. This village isn't anything that I ever thought a shinobi village would be like. I thought living in a hidden village would be like living in an under water cave that is impossible to find. I never imagined this place, where there is so much light that just about everything is visible.

About a quarter of a way from the market I spy pineapple standing outside of a shop talking to my neighbor. When did Naruto get back? I stop walking and stare at the two older boys. If Naruto is back that means his sensei is back. I approach them, just in time to hear Shikamaru say, "I already told you. As troublesome as it is, I'm working in the chunin exams." What are they talking about?

Shikamaru spares me a glance as Naruto starts muttering about how Shikamaru wouldn't help him out. Looking annoyed, as usual, pineapple head said, "look you can pout all you want but my hands are tied". Naruto slumps his shoulders as Shikamaru looks down at me. "What do you want Manami?"

I barely hear him as I try to think up a way to get my neighbor to tell me where Kakashi is without giving myself away. "Oh... Um", I start, after I finally process Shikamaru's words. "I want to talk to Naruto".

Pineapple head squints his eyes at me. "Why?" He asked, as Naruto complains about the lack of help he's gotten. Though I really don't have a clue about what he's going on about

Inwardly, I want to hit myself. Shoot, now I have to come up with a lie, and fast. I hate lying. It's so hard! "I want to ask him something about Iruka-sensei", I blurt out, as the pencil game is the first thing that comes to mind. "I want to know if Iruka-sensei has any blind spots". I fight the urge to sigh in relief. Technically that isn't a lie. I do want to know if my teacher has any blind spots that will make pencil snatching easier. It's just not what I want to know right now.

Ignoring Naruto, who looks like he's about to be swept under a wave of depression if he doesn't get his way soon, Shikamaru folds his arms, and gives me a hard look. Obviously not buying anything that's coming out of my mouth. "What are you up to Manami?"

I should probably stick to the story that I've already started to tell him, even if he doesn't believe it at the moment. I don't have to work to look guilty. I get that look easily for not telling him the absolute truth. My mother liked that I am a bad liar. But father always said that that lack of ability would get me killed. "Okay, but you can tell anyone". I said. Shikamaru doesn't respond. All he does is stare me down until I start talking. "A boy in my class, and I have been really bored during school so we started a game where we see who can take the most of Iruka-sensei's pencils without sensei knowing", I said in one breath. Still, Shikamaru doesn't say anything, but his eyes don't look as calculating as before. I force myself to look away from him, and back at my neighbor. Man, Shikamaru can look pretty intimidating when he wants to. Naruto is still standing in front of Shikamaru, still muttering to himself, looking absolutely dejected. "Um", I start, pointing at Naruto. "Shouldn't you help him before he gets any worse?"

All Shikamaru does is sighs, and closes his eyes, obviously feeling a little annoyed because of the two of us. "I'll help", said a new voice. We, including Naruto, all look towards the voice to see Chouji coming with a wrapped up lunch box in one hand, and a bag of chips in the other. "Here Shikamaru", he said as soon as he's standing close enough, and held out the box to pineapple head. "Your mom asked me to give this to you".

Shikamaru unfolds his arms. "Can you really help him Chouji? Didn't you, Asuma, and Ino just get a new mission?" He asked as he accepts the lunch box.

Chouji nods his head. "Yeah but I can't leave Naruto after hearing that he needs help", Chouji smiles before adding on, "I'll talk to Asuma-sensei about letting me off. But help with what?" He asked my neighbor.

With his sudden depression being suddenly over, Naruto straightens his back and grins widely. "Chouji, thank you! With Sasuke, gone and Kakashi in the hospital Sakura-chan and I need another team member so that we can go on a really important mission!" He said. My eyes widen. I know where Kakashi is! Sweet, I got an answer without having to do anything to earn it. But that name, Sasuke, that is the second time I've heard that name. Who's Sasuke?

Great, Naruto now has help, Shikamaru now has a lunch, and I now know where Kakashi is. All I have to do now is say goodbye so that I won't look suspicious to a certain pineapple head, and then I'll find Akio, so that he can help me like he promised, and we'll go to the hospital. Though in a split second Chouji's face scrunches up, and Shikamaru looks over his shoulder with a severe look on his face. Then Chouji throws his non-empty chip to the side, which is characteristically unlike him, and Shikamaru drops his lunch and wraps an arm around my middle, taking me with him as he tackles Naruto to the ground. Naruto lets out a surprised grunt as I let out a squeak, all before a sketched looking beast comes darting towards Chouji. What kind of jutsu is that?

With a fierceness that I've never seen in him before Chouji swings a fist at the beast, causing ink to splatter everywhere as it's destroyed. As Naruto, Shikamaru, and I sit up Naruto yells out, "Shikamaru behind you!"

I whirl around from my spot in front of pineapple head to see another ink monster coming at us, but before Shikamaru reacts Chouji comes, catches, and squeezes the second beast until it's nothing but ink. Shikamaru gives Chouji a half smile in gratitude before looking straight ahead. What is going on? "Who is that?" Shikamaru asked, as I turn forward again.

"I've never seen him before but that's a leaf headband he's wearing". Naruto said, as I spot a pale, black haired male wearing pants and a very short shirt for a boy sitting on top of a building's roof. What's going on? My fingers twitch, as I desperately wish that I have a kunai knife.

"Get behind me Manami", Shikamaru orders as he forms a hand sign. Not wanting to be caught up in the middle of a fight I scamper to obey. This is not a fight that I want to be a part of. Just from the first few moves I can already tell that this fight isn't anything like the ones I've had with Akio. This one is serious.

Shikamaru's shadow begins to stretch away from his body as Naruto begins to charge forward just as several more ink monsters appear. Blocking the attacker. As the beast lunge for Naruto He pauses and forms a hand sign, but Shikamaru calls to him. "Naruto! Go for it", he said as his shadow splits off in several different directions and impales the ink monsters.

Dropping his hand sign, Naruto moves forward again, jumping largely up into the air. Right before he reaches the roof Naruto pulls out a kunai. A loud clang echoes down to Shikamaru, Chouji and I, as Naruto's opponent blocks the kunai with a weird looking sword. Is that a sword? I've never seen that type of weapon before.

For a little while they stay in a dead lock, each trying to push their own weapon past the other. Shikamaru stretches out his shadow even more. Though just as it's about to reach the stranger jumps away and disappears in a swirl of ink.

In shock, Chouji, Shikamaru, and I all gasp, wondering how the stranger did that. Though a shrill voice breaks our silent musing. "Chouji! There you are. We need to meet up with Asuma!"

The three of us turn around, though Shikamaru takes his sweet time about it, to see Ino. "Sorry Ino", Chouji said. "But some weird person just attacked us". Chouji explained, gesturing his head in the direction to the roof that the fight took place on.

Ino looks at the roof, and leans forward a bit. "That's not a weirdo", She said after a while. "That's Naruto! When did he get back?" Wow, she's way out of the loop.

"Well as exciting as this has been I'm going to go", I said to Shikamaru, as Chouji tries to tell Ino more about the previous events.

I make it a few steps before Shikamaru calls out, "Manami". He waits until I turn around, and am looking him in the eye. "If you see that stranger again, don't fight, run and get one of the village shinobi". I nod at him, and quickly head on my way. If I ever see that stranger again I definitely won't be sticking around. Fighting ink monsters doesn't seem like a very clean job to me.

By the time I locate Akio, and filled him in on everything it's noon. Though together we try to form a plan quickly. Akio wants to enter the hospital from one of the back windows and then sneak into Kakashi's room. I want to enter from the main entrance and then ask whatever nurse is station at the front desk what room Kakashi is in, because knowing that is rather important, under the pretense of being visitors who have well wishes. But Akio said that that would be boring, and that we should treat this like a real reconnaissance mission. And apparently a reconnaissance mission requires that we get in and out with only our target seeing us. Finally we agree on a plan that involves Akio sneaking into the hospital to get the room number. He's going to rely on the skills that's he's picked up from our pencil game. Then He'll meet me out back where we will find a window to get into the patient area of the hospital. From there we'll find the right room and interrogate our target.

A couple of minutes later we're approaching the hospital. Another few minutes and I'm standing behind a tree a couple of paces away from the hospital, waiting for Akio. A little while later and we're scoping out the backside of the building looking for an unoccupied open window. We finally found one in an empty hallway completely on the other side of where we started. I jump inside first to make sure that the coast is clear before Akio joins me. "Ok, we're looking for room number 103", he said in a whisper.

Nodding in response, my eyes start sweeping over the nearby doors. The once closest to us is marked room 120. The door to the right of 12o is labeled 119, and the left 121. Which means that we need to right until we spot room 103. Using two fingers I point to Akio which direction we need to go before moving forward. Though every step that I take causes my stomach to churn. What if Kakashi is as tight lipped as everyone else? What if he denies even knowing about the red eyes? Staying on the look out, every few seconds Akio will look over his shoulder, or pause to listen for any approaching sounds. Or what if Kakashi does tell about the red eyes and his family? Our Family? What if he doesn't like me? Or wants nothing to do with me? Will I be without kin for the rest of my life?

Akio taps me on the shoulder before nodding towards the right door. "I'll keep watch", he said as I grasp the door handle. With a big gulp I slide up the door.

Inside the room there is two beds, but only one of them is occupied. A sheet covers him and only his head is visible. But because of his gray hair I recognize him right away. As I move towards his bed on wobbly knees I call out softly, "Hatake-san?"

"Yes", he answers as he turns head to the side to see who is talking to him. Only then do I notice that he is wearing the same mask that he was wearing when he was fighting with Naruto and the pink haired girl. What kind of person in bed rest wears a mask? "You're the girl that was with Naruto during our match". His mask creases a little. Does that mean he's smiling?

I nod my head before asking, "Can I ask you a question?" my hands clench the hems of my shorts in an attempt to tame my nerves. I would prefer to clench my hands behind my back so that my nervousness would be less noticeable, but father always said that it's best to always keep one's hands visible when talking to a shinobi. Otherwise the shinobi will think that you're trying to hide something from them.

Kakashi doesn't say anything, just waits for me to continue. "At that match you had a red eye". He doesn't react. "My father had the same red eyes sometimes". I pause to take a deep breath. "Does that mean we're from the same clan?" I hate the fact that my voice is meek as I ask that question. But I need to know the answer. I'm tired of not having a family name.

His tone is light and knowing, as he replies, "no".

My shoulders drop. "Then why do you have a red eye?" Looks like I'm not Manami Hatake after all. I'm still just Manami.

" Oh", he said in a way that makes me believe that he's going to give me some round about answer. "I obtained it several years ago. Though I will tell you that, what do you call it? The red eyes are a jutsu from your clan. Your clan's kekkei genkai actually", he said with a smile. At least I think he's smiling.

"Kekkei genkai?" I mutter

Though before Kakashi can say anything else Akio comes bursting into the room. "Someone's coming! We gotta get out of here!" He said with his eyes wide open in excitement. I look back over at Kakashi, with words forming on my tongue, but before I can say them Akio grabs my left arm and drags over to this room's window. "Come on", he said as he opens it. Right as Akio is about to jump through the window a nurse appears in the doorway.

"Hey you kids!" She yelled as Akio disappears through the window with a, "Bye mister", directed at Kakashi.

"The hospital isn't a playground", The Nurse continues to yell as I follow after my friend, sparing one last look at what might have been my one hope of ever having a last name.

With a very angry nurse yelling threats at us if we every come back Akio and I run as fast as we can from the hospital.

As we turn the corner Akio laughs loudly, never slowing down. "Did you see the look on that nurse's face? We should do that again". He said with glee. Though this time I can't share in his fun, because I still don't have a last name. Because I'm still just Manami.

We don't stop running until we reach our regular training field. I guess we just ran here out of habit. Akio flops down on the grass, not even a little out of breath, grinning ear to ear, as I slowly sit down, before hugging my knees to my chest, breathing heavier than I like to admit.

"So" Akio started after a while. "Are you in his clan? I mean, did you find out what you last name is? Or about the red eyes?"

I shake my head from where it rests on top of my knees. I'm still just Manami.

Akio huffs. "Well that was a waste of time". I don't respond, and after a few seconds Akio adds on, "it was fun though".

"What's a kekkei genkai?" I suddenly ask. That was the only thing that Kakashi said that I didn't understand.

"Huh?" Akio asked.

"Kekkei genkai. Kakashi said that the red eyes are my clan's kekkei genkai. So what's a kekkei genkai?"

From his spot next to me Akio shrugs. "Don't know. But my dad probably does. I'll ask him tonight and tell ya tomorrow in class. Kay?"

I nod. "Sounds good", I said quietly as I stand up. "I'll see you tomorrow. I still have to get to the market. My kitchen's empty, and I haven't eaten all day", I explained as I start to walk away.

"Manami!" Akio calls out before I can get too far away. I pause. "You still up for pencil stealing tomorrow?"

I force a smile onto my face, even if it's a weak one, before turn to face Akio. "Only if you're ready to lose". I said.

Akio lets out a bark of a laugh as I turn back around, heading for the market. "In your dreams", Akio yells after me.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Doubt

When I left my apartment this morning to go to the academy I saw that Naruto's place is as dark and empty as I'm use to it being. He must have gone on that 'super important' mission he was telling Shikamaru, and Chouji about yesterday. Every time I see Naruto he's up and doing something. He came home from his big trip one day, and he was sent on a long mission the next day. And when he came back from that one he was literally sent on another one in the same day. It's almost like I don't even have a neighbor.

Sighing, I lock my door before starting the short trek to school. Hopefully Akio remembered to ask his father about what kekkei genkai means last night. If he did then hopefully that will be one less answer I have to search for.

As I walk down the stairs to the ground floor I can smell something cooking. Its strong, and I try not to get to big whiff of it. Looks like someone is having eggs for breakfast.

Walking through a residential area I see all the addresses, all with family names neatly placed under them. Sato, Kobayashi, Niigata, how lucky all these people with surnames are to know their roots, their history.

I shove my hands in my pockets, and gag on a bitter taste in my mouth. Family history is probably something all these people grow up with, I think as I look at the last names one last time. They probably take knowing where their blood comes for granted. I want to now about my father's heritage, and my roots, but they're being hidden from. Where's the fairness in that?

I take a left once I reach the market center, only a couple more minutes until I reach the academy. It's not like my bloodline is unknown, because I'm one hundred percent sure that Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka-sensei, Pineapple head, and his team know what family I belong to, and probably many others as well. People who might as well be strangers probably know about the blood that flows through my veins, and yet I'm the one left in the dark. How is that right?

With my hands still in my pockets, and a self-induced glare on my face I enter the schoolyard of the academy. That's already crawling with other kids. I see Akio wrestling with a couple of his guy friends, and decide not to join him. My father always said that when a shinobi is in the dark her life is in danger. That when a shinobi doesn't know what's going on around her it's harder for her to see possible attacks. My father was always so adamant that I learned everything to avoid being arrogant, to avoid death. But he kept his family, our family from me! My own father kept me in the dark! And then he died, taking a big secret with him to the grave. Why couldn't father tell me our family name? Why didn't he tell me the name when he told me the story about his clansmen being killed by another clan member?

The bell rings, and everyone scurries to enter the building, all laughing and talking with each other. I follow behind them, barely picking up my feet. Maybe there was a reason why father never told me about our roots. Maybe I wasn't a good enough shinobi for him to tell me. Or maybe he didn't want me to be in his clan. Possibly, in my father's eyes, I wasn't worthy of carrying his last name. Why else would he have kept such a big secret from me?

I'm the last one to stroll into the classroom. All my fellow classmates are being as chipper in their chatter as ever. Iruka-sensei nods at me with that smile of his that I hate so much. With my hands still in my pockets, and my glare from earlier still perfectly intact I stare at him as I walk past. Though my look quickly turns from a glare to a frown as Iruka-sensei stiffens and pales, looking like he has just seen a ghost. What's that about?

I force myself to look away from my teacher as confusion settles in me. I'm pretty sure that Iruka-sensei has seen me glare before. I glare a lot in this class, mostly because of Izumi, but he's never reacted like that before. Why is this time different? From our usual spot in the classroom I see Akio, as bright as ever, waving at me to hurry up and take my seat. I smile at him, as I pick my feet up just a little bit higher. Having a friend in the academy makes being stuck here just a little more bearable.

"Alright Class", Iruka-sensei begins, his color still looking a bit off. "We'll start today off by going over the basic tactics of infiltration".

With out taking my eyes off of Iruka-sensei I whisper to Akio, "Did you ask you father yet? About kekkei genkais?"

"The first step of a successful infiltration is to gather as much information-" Iruka-sensei said though I didn't hear him finish his sentence.

"Yea", Akio said in an excited whisper. "It's the coolest thing, you're so lucky Manami", He said struggling to keep his quiet tone.

Lucky? How can an orphan with no last name be lucky? I turn my vision away from the teacher to give my friend a curious look.

"Once inside the area of infiltration it is crucial that one remains-" Iruka-sensei goes on.

Sensing my eyes on him Akio turns to me, and grins. "Dad said that a kekkei genkai is what really special techniques that can only be gained through blood is called". Akio's brown-sugar colored eyes are glittering with energy. I shoot him a confused look, not understanding his definition.

"If contact is made with an enemy during infiltration-" Iruka-sensei continues.

Seeing my confusion Akio face twists as he tries to think of a better way to explain it. "Like…. Neji-sensei's eyes would be his family's kekkei genkai. You would have to have been born in Neji-sensei's clan to have his eyes".

I blink a couple of times. Neji's eyes? I remember the day that he taught me the transformation jutsu. He had those large veins visible on either side of his head, close to his eyes. I remember thinking that Neji could have special blood. So special blood is actually called kekkei genkai. Akio is staring at me, still grinning, waiting for me to catch on. But how does he know about Neji's eyes? Akio wasn't there the day that Neji had his eyes activated.

"Infiltration is mostly used for-" Iruka-sensei lectures.

"How do you know about his eyes?" I asked.

Akio shrugs. "He's a Hyuga. Everyone in the village knows about the Hyuga clan and their freaky eyes. But you're not getting the main point Manami", he whispered excitedly. "That Kakashi man said that the red eyes is your clan's kekkei genkai".

I nod my head at him. Of course I know that. I'm the one that told Akio that. So why is he acting like this is such big news?

Akio sighs almost to loudly. "Don't ya see? You have a technique that you can learn that no one else can because it's in your blood. You're so lucky Manami".

I open my mouth to say something to my friend but Iruka-sensei has another idea. "Akio! Manami! Face forward and pay attention!" He forcefully yells at us.

Both Akio and I snap our heads forward. "Yes sensei", we chant together, perfectly in sync. Iruka-sensei gives us a long look of warning before going back to his lesson. From the looks of it he has recovered from his little fright from before class started, whatever that fright was.

Class continued to go on in its normal tedious fashion. After infiltration tactics we moved on to shuriken trajectory equations, and that's where the fun began. For this lesson Iruka-sensei has to write a lot down on the black board. Making this a very good time for some serious pencil snatching. Akio makes the first move by sinking under the desk, before crawling over everyone's, who's in our row, feet until he got to the walkway. Keeping low to the floor, and his balance Akio carefully heads for Iruka-sensei's desk. Once every few steps he'll pause to look at our teacher before going on. Many in the class are covering their mouths with their hands, trying to stay silent. The majority of the class likes our game. It's entertainment for them. Only a few in our class roll their eyes at the game, mainly classmates who are called Izumi. Once squatting at the front of the desk Akio skillfully reaches up and grabs a pencil from the milky white pencil mug that Iruka-sensei has placed neatly on his desk for organization purposes. Deliberately slow Akio pulls the pencil from the mug, focusing on not letting the pencil touch the sides of the mug, thus not creating any extra noise. With the pencil safely in his procession Akio starts the return trip to his seat. Which he completes flawlessly. Iruka-sensei didn't turn around once. After Akio crawls back into his seat, and places the pencil in his pencil case, where he's keeping all of Iruka-sensei's pencils, he smirks at me and holds up seven fingers. Then he points at me and makes a zero with one of his hands. I glower at him in response to him reminding me that I have no pencil points, and he's leading by seven. Just you wait Akio. Pretty soon there wouldn't be any more pencils for you to take, because I'll have them all. I think as Iruka-sensei faces the class again and asks who thinks they can solve the scenario on the board with an equation.

My glower quickly turns to a smile as a plan forms in my mind. Akio's smirk disappears into a frown as I raise my hand. I hardly ever volunteer in class so obviously something is up, but hopefully Iruka-sensei won't catch on. "What are you gonna do?" My friend mouths at me right as Iruka-sensei calls my name. That's right Akio, be concerned. Be very concerned, because your seven points is about to look like child's play.

Iruka-sensei smiles at me encouragingly, if not looking slightly surprised that I willing chose to participate in class.

Once facing the black board I pick a slim piece of white chalk before reading the scenario. 'If you are in a tree, sixteen feet off of the ground, and an enemy shinobi is ten feet from the tree how far would you need to throw your shuriken?' I read in my head. Father used equations like these, but not for shuriken. He used it for trying to figure out where lumber will fall when he'd cut it from the top of a tree. Father taught me, and my brother how to do these equations on a stormy day when no one could go outside. Which, now that I look back, would have been a pretty good time to talk about family history, and a certain surname.

Pushing away my hurt for now I force my self to concentrate as I draw a triangle on the board. At the vertical edge I write the number sixteen, at the base I write ten, and for the slanted line, other wise known as the hypotenuse, I put a question mark. Next to my visual aid I write out. Sixteen-squared plus ten-squared equals question mark-squared. From there I make sure to show every step in my work. Before coming up with the answer of eighteen point eight feet.

Placing the chalk down I turn to face Iruka-sensei who is nodding his approval with his arms crossed. "That's right Manami. Good work", He said as he moves past me to explain the solution to those in the class who didn't understand it. With Iruka-sensei's attention safely diverted somewhere else, I look up at Akio, and smile at his unimpressed face as I walk past the teacher's desk to get back to my seat. Though before I completely pass it I, being as subtle as I can, swipe the mug, pencils and all with one movement. Holding the stolen items close to my body for coverage I try to keep a neutral expression on my face and my walk at a normal speed as I head for my row and quietly slide into my seat, before counting the number of pencils in the mug under my desk.

Turning to Akio I whisper to him, "Eleven pencils. How many points do you think the mug is worth?"

All I get in response is a humph. Silently I laugh to myself. Oh Akio, I think as I forget about my mysterious kekkei genkai, and my hidden surname, at least for a little while.

Once Akio got over his loss we spent the rest of the school day snickering at Iruka-sensei as he kept trying to locate pencils. At the end of the day, as our classmates file out of the room Akio and I, with stolen pencils and mug in hand, approach Iruka-sensei. "Here Iruka-sensei", Akio said as I shove the mug, with all of his pencils inside of it, into his hands. "Looks like you misplaced them", Akio finished, smiling up at our puzzled teacher. Then before Iruka-sensei could put two and two together I grab Akio's hand and we dart out of the classroom, laughing. And we don't stop running, and we don't stop laughing until we're reach the training field that we have now claimed as ours, and sometimes Neji's. Who is currently on his side of the field, attacking a practice dummy. "Didn't ya see the look on his face?" Akio asked, energetically.

Nodding my head, I drop his hand, surprisingly not out of breath. I guess all the running that Neji has made me do is paying off. "I wonder what Iruka-sensei will say to us tomorrow at school". I said.

Akio shrugs. "Worse case scenario is that we'll get a detention". Then with a smile he adds on, "But I think he should applaud us. I mean he's a chunin and never figured out what we were doing!" That starts a fresh wave of laughter, and it takes another couple of minutes until we both regain ourselves. "So", Akio starts as he plops down on the grass. "What's our next move?" He asked as I follow his example and sit down.

"Well I think the pencil game is over. If we try to take any more we'll definitely get caught. I guess we have to come up with a new game". I said, but as soon as I'm done talking Akio shakes his head at me.

"No I mean our next move in finding out what clan your from", he said. "I mean now that we know what kekkei genkai means should we work on finding out what the red eyes are actually called? Or should we just work on finding out your clan name?"

Shrugging, I start to watch Neji as he trains, moving very smoothly. How does a man move like that? "I'm not sure I want to know my last name anymore". I said after a while. "Maybe I'll just make up a last name, and start my own clan".

"Huh?" Akio said. "Why do ya want to give up?" He asked accusingly. "You were all gung ho about talking to Kakashi and learning about the red eyes, what changed?"

Again, I shrug and pull my knees up to my chest, hugging them as Neji pauses in his training and glances over at us. At our distance away from him I can't exactly make out his face, but I think he's frowning. I wonder why? "I've been thinking", I said.

"And?" Akio said.

"And maybe my father never told me about his clan because he doesn't want me to join it. Maybe I'm not good enough to join his clan. Why else would he not tell me about his family?" I have to force out the last bit as my voice starts to quiver.

A short moment of silence goes by before Akio blurts out, "You're stupid".

My eyes snap away from watching Neji to look at Akio. He's sitting up straighter, and is holding his ankles as he stares at me. For once he isn't grinning or smirking. "What?" I asked.

"You're stupid if that's the answer you came up with." At my lost look he takes a deep breath and said, "Do ya remember when you told me your whole story?"

I nod my head. How could I forget?

"You said that your dad trained you and not your brother. Why?" He asked, though I'm pretty sure that he already knows the answer.

"Because he didn't have any special blood". Because he didn't inherit the kekkei genkai, I correct in my head.

Akio nods his head affirmatively. "He trained you because ya do have special blood. Why would he train ya at all if he never wanted ya to know about his clan?"

A light breeze comes by and blows our hair around. "Oh", I said after it stops. "I- I didn't think about that", I said trying to not look I'm about to cry. Even though it feels like I am. But I don't want to cry in front of a boy. That would be so embarrassing. Though I do like Akio's point of view better than mine, but that still doesn't explain why father didn't tell me what clan he belongs to.

I want to thank Akio for changing my mind; because censorship isn't how I want to remember my father, but before I can even open my mouth a shadow looms over us. Both of us snap our head forward to see that Neji has left his training and is now standing in front of us. How long has he been there? With his arms crossed, glaring he said sternly, "This field is for training. If you want to lounge around go to a park".

Feeling the intensity of his words I instantly let go of my knees before jumping to my feet. Akio does the same, only faster. "Yes Neji-sensei", we both shout before spreading out on the field to begin some warm up stretches. Having Iruka-sensei mad at us just makes for a bad school day, but having Neji mad at us is something that I don't think I would be able to survive.

As I work on stretching out my lower back I hear Neji sighing deeply, annoyance clearly in it, before I hear him go back to his side of the field.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Big Brother Naruto

The next day of school proved to be a tiresome event. Iruka-sensei didn't say anything to Akio and I about his pencils. Apparently stealing pencils isn't a very notable offence. Even less so when said stolen pencils are willingly returned.

All Iruka-sensei did in response to our game was to pay more attention to the two of us. He called on us when we didn't raise our hands. He made us demonstrate different jutsu in front of the class during review time. Iruka-sensei spent so much time focused on Akio and I that we never even got a chance to stop paying attention. He even kept us in at lunchtime to help him clean the black board.

I swear that that day was the first day that my thoughts didn't wander at all in school. This has to have been the must exhausting, and boring day of my life.

When the last bell of the day rang, signaling that we're free, Akio and I were the first ones to jump up from our seats and run for the door. Leaving one very satisfied Iruka-sensei behind us.

Lucky for us, Iruka-sensei's revenge only lasted that one-day. And hopefully we'll never have to experience that again. So we were free to go back to only paying attention in class when something interested us, as long as Iruka-sensei didn't catch us in the act.

The days started to blend together until one certain day popped out, looming over my head as it draws closer and closer. March third, the day that my brother, if he were still alive, would be turning thirteen. Every year on my brother's birthday the whole family would take the entire day off and just lounge around the house, or sometimes we'd go exploring in the forest. Then for dinner we would go to our village and visit the dango shop. Dangos being my brother's favorite food, he could have eaten them for every meal if mother would have let him.

It's tomorrow, the first family birthday that I'll spend alone, and without the birthday boy. That sounds like a good day to skip the academy. I might as well stick to my family's traditions, because if I don't remember them it'll be like they never existed.

I climb the stairs to my apartment, ready to settle down for the night. I'll need to get all the energy I can get to face tomorrow. Just from the gloom that I'm already feeling I can tell that it will be a long day. Though before I open my front door I notice that Naruto's lights are on. Did he just get back from that 'super important' mission of his? Shrugging I open my door and hurry inside. I don't care anymore. The door slams shut behind me, making noise echo throughout the otherwise silent apartment. And I probably won't care again until after March third.

I meant to sleep in today. If I'm already going to ditch school I might as well get something out of it. But as luck would have it, I am up when the sun comes up. A full hour earlier than usual, even when I do attend class. I didn't sleep well last night. I couldn't shut my brain off. I thought about what I am going to tell Akio and Iruka-sensei about my absence when I go back to school. I try to imagine what my brother would be like as a teenager. Would he have been a loud as Naruto? Would he have been as serious and stern as Neji? As kind as Chouji? Or would he have been like pineapple head, all bossy?

When I did fall asleep I dreamt memories about my family only to wake up after a few minutes later begging for them to come back. By the time dawn came I woke for the last time in a tangled heap sheets. Little droplets of sweat ran down my forehead and back. I was yelling for my mother and brother to run. My last dream for that night was the memory of when I lost everything.

This morning's breakfast of last night's left over charred grilled chicken felt like little rocks sitting on my tongue. It was unpleasant to chew, and disheartening to swallow. I left must of it untouched. It was tempting to just crawl back into bed and stay there until this day is over, but I have to follow family tradition. If I don't it'll be like I never belonged to a family. I took my time cleaning up the kitchen and making my bed before getting dressed in my regular green shirt and black shorts. As I slip my shoes on I think, 'there's nothing left to do but face the day'.

In the market area there's plenty of housewives, other civilians, and a handful of shinobi who are off duty, but no kids. Seeing that today is a school day. I get many disapproving looks from vendors and women carrying grocery bags. But no one says anything to me. They don't know me, or my parents so it's not like they can come up to me and threaten that if I don't go to school they'll tell on me. I grimace to myself. If any stranger did confront me wouldn't they get a surprise? I can see it now. Some shinobi's busy body wife would come stomping up to me with bags filled with fresh produce and meat and demand to know why I'm not at the civilian school or the ninja academy. When I don't answer and just keep walking the busy body would call after me, "I'll find out who your mother is and inform her of your behavior!"

Then without even looking bad I'd say over my shoulder, "My parents are dead", and I'll leave an embarrassed and probably pitying busy body behind.

I kick a stray pebble that's just lying in the street. Hopeful everyone will just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to people today. This is a family day.

The dango shop in Konoha is a lot larger that the one in my old village. The owner of the shop is this fat, old lady who seems to be senile, because when she asked me what I want she called me sir. I order the medium sized box of dango to go, forgetting that I'm just ordering for myself and not for four. Though as I exit the shop I decide that it really doesn't matter that I bought too much. Usually my family would eat the dango for dinner on my brother's birthday. But I bought it around ten: thirty in the morning. I'll just eat dango for the rest of the day. I'll eat it for lunch, for snacks, and for dinner. I'll remember my brother for the entire day. At least I won't have to cook to night.

For about another hour I end up aimlessly wandering the streets of the village with this box of dango under my arm. Though I do take care not to wander to close the academy. The last thing I need is for Iruka-sensei to some how see me and make me attend class by force. I also avoid my regular training field. If Neji is there or some other shinobi I'll probably be in just as much trouble if Iruka-sensei caught me. Somehow I end up sitting on the first couple of steps of the staircase that leads up to the Hokage memorial. With I heavy sigh I place the box of dango next to me before opening it. Inside it there's about two-dozen sticks with three dangos on each of them. I pick up one and hold it in front of my face. I don't want to eat it. I close my eyes before I said, "happy birthday brother", and I stick the first one in my mouth. The sweetness of it makes me shudder. Should I be eating something so sweet on such a bitter day?

I go them six of the sticks, meaning I ate the grand total for eighteen dangos, before my stomach felt like it would burst if I ate one more. Dropping a now dango free stick back into the box I bend my knees and wrap my arms around them. How was eating dango ever any fun? I don't even have to think to find the answer. It was fun because it happened only once a year, I never ate eighteen in a row before, and mother, father and brother were always there. That's why it was fun. I bury my head in my knees as my stomach churns, what was I thinking, buying two-dozen dangos?

A couple of moments pass in complete silence before I hear a questioning, "Manami?" I raise my head, but I don't move it from my knees. Chouji stands in front of me, only a couple of feet away, munching away on a bag of chips. "What are you doing here?" He asked between bites. "Shouldn't you be at school?" I don't answer. All I do is look away by resting the right side of my head on my knees. Any answer I can give won't be the right one, so why bother. Seconds tick by before I hear shuffling, and Chouji sits next to me on the steps, with the dango box between us. I turn my head to look at him. Surely he has better things to do than to sit with a school ditching orphan. "Why do you have all these?" He asked as he places his chip bag down next to his other side.

I don't look at him as I said, "Celebrating a birthday. Help yourself". Even to me my voice sounds dead.

"Thank you", Chouji said before I hear him take one of the dango. At least that's one less I'll have to stomach. "Is it your birthday?" He asked after a while. "Are you ten now?"

In surprise I look over at him again. He remembered my age? "No" I said.

When I don't offer any more information on the subject Chouji smiles at me, takes another stick of dango and said softly, "I'm meeting Ino, Shikamaru, and Asuma-sensei here. Asuma-sensei is going to treat us to barbecue. He probably won't mind you coming too. Then we can help you celebrate that birthday". I don't respond. It's not like I want to go to barbecue after having just stuffed myself with dango but I don't really want to say no either. My brother would probably be pleased that more than one person is acknowledging his birthday. Even if it is people that never knew him.

"Hey Chouji", a high-pitched voice calls out. Both Chouji and look forward to see Ino walking towards us, waving, with Shikamaru at her side. I groan inwardly, not pineapple head. "And Manami-chan too", Ino adds once she and Shikamaru are standing in front of us.

Shikamaru stares at me with searching eyes. Trying to figure out why I'm here no doubt. "You should be at the academy Manami", he said evenly.

I pick up the box and hold it out to him. "Dango?" I asked in a stiff tone. He glares at me.

"Shikamaru", Chouji breaks in, obviously planning on being the peacemaker. Manami said that there's a birthday today. That's why you aren't in class. Right Manami?"

I nod my head, not once looking away from pineapple head. If he is going to issue a challenge I'm going to take it. A fight, even if it's just a staring contest, might just make this day a little easier.

"I invited her to come to barbecue with us", Chouji continues as I set the dango box on my lap. "So I guess we're just waiting for Asuma-sensei".

"No need", a voice said, coming from nowhere as a puff of smoke appears. "I'm here", the voice said as the smoke cleared to show Asuma standing in its place. He looks at each of his old students and gives them a small smile. When he sees me he pauses, but doesn't say anything. I guess that means that I'm not unwelcome, yay for me. "We'll just stop at the hospital first. I want to see Kakashi", Asuma said, addressing Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji again.

"He's still in the hospital?" Ino asked as Chouji and I stand up. Me, with the dango box in hand.

As Asuma, Ino, and pineapple head lead the way Chouji said, "I'll carry that for you", before he takes the box from me.

"Thanks", I muttered.

The walk to the hospital turns out to be rather short, and soon the five of us are standing outside the hospital room of Kakashi Hatake. I have just enough time to hope that Kakashi doesn't bring up Akio's and my hospital break in before Asuma opens the door. I'm not so worried about everyone knowing about it, just pineapple head. Because he'll probably figure out the connection between the red eyes from the story I told him, and Kakashi, if he doesn't already. He'll know that I'm still searching for answers. "Hey Kakashi. How are you doing?" Asuma said, as he slides the door open all of the way to revival Kakashi still in bed, his nose in a book, with Naruto, and the pink haired girl, who are wearing clothes that I've never seen them wear before, standing around him. They must be off duty to be dressing so casually. There's also a forth person in the room. It takes a second for me the place his face, but then I have. He's the guy that attacked Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and I the other day. What's he's doing here?

"Asuma-sensei, you should have knocked", Ino scolded as we all walk into the room. I stick close to Chouji, who's still carrying my dango box, and is also eating his chips again. For whatever reason I always feel the safest when I'm around Chouji.

"If it isn't Naruto and Sakura", Shikamaru said to my neighbor and the pink haired girl. "Is your mission-" But he stops when he notices the other guy. "Your that guy". Shikamaru said, making everyone's attention go to the stranger.

Chouji makes a noise of recognition and he stops eating to watch what's going to happen. "Who?" Ino asked Shikamaru when no one offers an explanation to what 'your that guy' means.

The stranger looks at us all, and I can practically see the gears turning in his head before he smiles and said, "hi". Then he smartly explains that he attacked us that day because he wanted to test Naruto's, his new teammates, abilities.

"So that's what you where doing", Chouji said from his spot in a chair that he had pulled up to Kakashi's bedside, after the stranger finished his story. I stand next to him, even though the apparent danger is gone. Considering that he still has my dangos and that he was the one to invite me to join everyone it's probably best that I stay with him. "That works for me", Chouji said contently, before putting more chips in his mouth.

"You can call me Sai", said the stranger with a smile as Chouji shakes his chip bag at me, offering me some. I shake my head at him, resting one of my hands on my stomach. If I eat another bite I'm going to explode. "Just Sai is fine", the stranger said, ending his introduction.

From the right I hear Ino giggle quietly. "He's kind of cool", she said to Sakura. "He reminds me of Sasuke-kun". There's that name again. Who is this Sasuke? Sakura whispers something back to Ino but it's to hush for me to make out. Shikamaru walks forward towards Naruto and said something quietly to him. What's with all of the secrets to day?

"What are you all doing here", Kakashi asked with his eyes still focused on his book. "This isn't a lounge". His voice is low, sounding a little annoyed with all the company.

"That's true", Asuma said as he sits down on the edge of Kakashi's bed. "You three can go ahead to the barbecue restaurant. Team Kakashi and Manami can go too". Chouji leaps out of his chair and both he and Ino cheer, but for different reasons. "It's my treat so that shouldn't be a problem".

Though Naruto did seem to think that there was some sort of problem. He scurries over to one of the sides of Kakashi's bed and asked, "Hold up, what where you going to say about training?" What training? That must have been something said before we entered the room.

Kakashi doesn't say anything right a way, he doesn't even look up from his reading. It must be a really good book. "Hmm, well I guess that will have to wait". Was his answer, much to Naruto's displeasure.

Chouji leads the way to the barbecue restaurant. Apparently this is a favorite place of his. Behind him the girls are talking with each other. Occasionally Ino will try to get Sai to join in. Behind them are Naruto and I, taking up the rear. For most of the trip to the restaurant he's muttering to himself about secret training, with his arms crossed. Though right before we enter the restaurant he looks down and as if he has seen me for the first time today he said, "Manami?"

I take a deep breath. "Hi Naruto". Before adding in my head, 'how are you my clueless neighbor?' Naruto's the most clueless person that I've ever met. My brother was never this unobservant, not even when he was reading a favorite book of his. Which was often, considering that my brother was always reading.

Sakura is the last one to be seated at the table. She's takes her place at the head of it and looks around at all of us. Naruto, and Chouji are sitting on the right side of the table with me in between them while Sai and Ino are on the left side. "Where's Shikamaru?" She asked as Chouji stares at the meat grilling on the barbecue that is built in the table. I look around, also just noticing that pineapple head had disappeared.

"He said that he has to help his dad with the deer", Chouji said as he rubs away his drool. I scoot closer to Naruto in an effort to stay dry.

Ino nods her head as she starts to put some of the finished cooked meat on a plate. "He always has work to do with his dad", she said as she pushes the plate of meat in front of Sai, obviously flirting.

"Yup", Chouji said cheerfully as he picks up his chopsticks. "That means I can have his share!" He exclaimed as he starts to pick up a piece of meat. But Ino has other ideas.

"Chouji don't be rude", she scolds. "Introduce yourself to Sai first before you eat".

Looking a little crestfallen Chouji said, "Oh, right. I'm Chouji Akimichi of the Akimichi clan. Nice to meet you Sai", he said impatiently.

Still smiling Sai said. "Nice to meet you-" And he pauses. Did he really forget Chouji's name already? Though Naruto and Sakura seem to have another thought about Sai's pause. Sai opens his Mouth and starts to say something but Naruto leans across the table and quickly slaps a hand over Sai's mouth, before whispering something to him.

"Were you going to say something?" Chouji asked Sai.

But Sakura answers for him. "Nothing at all", she said, waving her around, as if that would prove her point. Content to leave it at that Chouji smiles, and nods before digging into the meat. Naruto slumps both of his shoulders, looking relived. What just happened?

"You to Manami-chan", Ino suddenly said, nodding at me. "Introduce yourself. Be polite".

'Man, Ino is going to be a good mother one day'. I think as I look at the stranger to see that he's now smiling at me. There's something off about that smile. I'm starting to hate it as much as I hate Iruka-sensei's pitying smile. With no energy I said, "Hello, I'm Manami", before bowing my head a little. Why am I here? Today's supposed to be about my brother. Not about meeting a person who attacks people in the streets.

Sai nods, but before he can say anything to me Ino interrupts, "And I'm Ino Yamanaka. My family owns a flower shop". Her voice is higher, as if she's trying to make it sound sweeter, and she's all smiles. "It's so nice to meet you".

Again Sai pauses, as if he's thinking of something. Then he said, "Nice to meet you…. gorgeous".

Now it's Ino's turn to pause as she stares at Sai. Before her cheeks turn a peach looking color. Though that doesn't last long as Sakura starts to freak out with rage. Though I have no idea why.

"Why does Ino get to be gorgeous?" She growls at Sai as she reaches over the table to punch him. Naruto leans over me to try to stop her. Making me feel like I'm being squished. It looks like I missed something.

Not long after that we all got kicked out of the restaurant for causing a ruckus, and we all decide to go our separate ways. Well mostly, Ino ended up following Sai.

With Dango box in hand I walk next to Naruto. Thinking about how much more dango I'll need to stuff down my throat until it's gone. It's a good thing that I didn't eat anything at the barbecue restaurant, though I still feel like I won't be hungry for a week. I guess that I could save some dango for tomorrow, or maybe some for the next couple of days. But I don't want to have to keep remembering this day every time I eat some.

"You okay Manami", Naruto asked. I look up at him to see that he's staring down at me with his arms crossed behind his head. "You look a bit bummed".

I nod my head and stare down at the box in my hands. "Yes", I said but I don't think he believes me.

As we exit the market area and start heading for our apartment building he said, "I'd take ya for ramen seeing as we never really ate anything at the restaurant, but I'm kinda broke", he said, scratching the back of his head.

I shrug and hold up the box to him as our building comes into sight. "I have dango. Want some?"

"Eh", He said, surprised as he takes notice of the box in my possession for the first time. "When did you get that?"

"Before I ended up going to the hospital with Chouji and his team". I said nonchalantly. Though on the inside I want to say it differently. I want to scream and shout that I only have this stupid box of dango because it's March third. Because March third was my brother's birthday and I have to eat his favorite food so that he won't be forgotten.

Naruto takes the box from me to eat one of the many dangos in them and I use that time wipe away a tear. March third was always a fun day, and now it's a terrible day. I step in front of Naruto to go up the stairs to the second floor of our apartment building first. I can feel his eyes on my back. Climbing these stairs seems to be taking a lot longer than usual. It isn't fair to my brother that I'm the only person to remember him. My brother, who was hardly ever cross, and always brought home good grades, he deserves to be remembered by more people than just his little sister. Once on the landing I stop, and can hear Naruto stopping behind me. "Today was my brother's birthday", I said as I wrap my arms around myself. "If he was still alive he'd be thirteen right now". My voice quivers.

With his mouth full of dango Naruto squeezes past me until he is standing in front, facing me. He forces himself to swallow before he adopts a serious expression. It's the same expression that he had on his face when he talked about how it feels to live alone all the time. With the box still in hand he asked, "You miss your brother, Manami?"

I nod my head. Idiot, of course I do. I've only ever had one brother. "He was a lot like Hatake-san", I hear myself say. "He was always reading. My mother couldn't ever buy enough books for him. He could read one big book per day. He liked to make up his own stories too. Sometimes we'd pitch a tent in the back yard and he'd make up ghost stories and try to scare me with them". I said, suddenly finding myself to be crying. Why couldn't my brother have lived? Why couldn't we have switch places? They I could be dead, and he'd could be the one trying to make sure that I'm not going to be forgotten. He'd probably have been better at it than I am. Why couldn't he have been the one to inherit father's kekkei genkai? He was the first-born. It should have been him. And if he were in my shoes he probably would have already figured out what our last name is.

"Well", Naruto said carefully, his voice breaking through all my thoughts. "I can't replace your brother, but I can be your older big brother", Naruto said, looking down at me, his own eyes looking a little misty, maybe even fearful. Of what? Rejection? "You can call me Naruto nii-san", He said as he stood up straighter and pointed to himself with one of his thumbs. "I'm probably way stronger your real brother ever was", he said assuming that I would agree to him being my new brother.

Through my sobs I choke out. "Yes, but also way stupider than him too."

"Hey", Naruto yells as he leans forward and down, getting his face close to mine. "Don't talk to your older brother like that! If you're going to be my little sister you have to respect me!" He said but he's smiling, and his eyes are sparkling. "What would your brother say if he heard what you said to your new brother?"

And just like that, I didn't feel like I would be the only one remembering my brother. I rub my eyes, drying them before I said, "He would ask me why I picked an adopted brother who's such a idiot".

"Hey!" Naruto yells again, dropping the box of dango to better expression his anger.

And then, just like any other March third I get to laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura Blossoms

Walking through the people filled streets of Konoha in the afternoon after class Akio follows at his own pace. "Can't believe Iruka-sensei didn't call you out for cutting class yesterday", he stated as I scan the crowd, searching for a certain blonde.

Shrugging, I look back at him. "Maybe Iruka-sensei's picking his battles. Since he got back at us for our pencil game maybe he thought he'd be pushing his luck if he challenged me on this one", I said as I look forward again. Where is he? Did he say what he where going to go today before I went to the academy? I can't remember.

Letting out a snort Akio retorts, "That's not it. He's a grownup, and grownups always think that they can put one over on us kids". Akio pauses for a second, and I can feel his eyes on me, though I keep to looking everywhere. "And how did you get a new big brother? How's that even possible?" Looking over my shoulder I see that his nose is scrunched up and his forehead is wrinkled.

With a small twitch of my lips I reply, "It's possible when a boy who is older than you offers to be your elder brother". We turn a corner only to revival a sea of people, and not one blonde in sight. Feeling slightly defeated I stop and let my shoulders drop. Turning to face my friend I reach up and push a strand of black hair out of my eyes. Over the sounds of the affluent village I said to Akio, "Are you sure you want to meet him today? I don't know where he is".

Akio crosses his arms and gives me a gruff look. "Yeah, I want to meet him! You went off and did something fun without me, and then come back with a cool older brother. That's not fair!"

Sighing I drop my head, making a lot of my hair fall in front of my face. "I told you. It wasn't a fun day, just something that I had to do". And speaking of that day I still have a couple more dango that I have to stomach. "And Naruto nii-san isn't that cool. He's an idiot". Picking my head up, I stare at Akio through strands of hair. His face softens and his arms now hang limply at his sides. All around us people pass us, lost in their own worlds. Housewives are chatting with other housewives as they carry their shopping home. Occasionally one of our peers will go running through the crowd in what seems to be an exciting game of tag. No one seems to take notice of the two people that have stopped in the middle of the street. A gusty wind comes and blows the scent of miso soup under my nose from a nearby food stand before Akio does anything.

Leaning forward, and rolling his hands into fists he said, "I still want to meet him!"

I blink a couple of times before shaking my head, feeling a twinge of exasperation. "Well I'm trying to find him! It's not my fault I don't know where he is". Turning my back to Akio I look down the street, trying to form a plan. "Why do you want to meet Naruto nii-san anyway?" I said as I start to walk forward again. Maybe Naruto's at the ramen stand, considering that he hardly ever talks about anything else.

Having resumed his own walking Akio said, "Because it's something different to do. And maybe this big brother of yours can lead us another clue about the red eyes".

Still studying ever face that's on the streets I slowly nod. With everything that has happened yesterday I sort of forgot about the red eyes. "I think Naruto nii-san does know something about the red eyes". I hear Akio take a sharp intake of breath. "One day when I was eating with him and Iruka-sensei I asked him what Hatake-san's red eye is. He started to tell me the name of it, but Iruka-sensei stopped him. All I learned that the red eyes actual name is something that starts with 'sha'".

A hand grabs my shoulder and whips me around, bringing me face to face with a glaring Akio. And again, we are standing still in the middle of human traffic. "Why did you tell me this? This is breaking news! It could be the difference in solving this mystery!" What's with the dramatics?

Shrugging innocently, I shove my hands in my pockets. "I didn't know you then, and I guess I just kind of forgot about it".

"Forgot! Ya forgot about it?" Akio said, with a rapidly turning red face. "I thought you wanted to know what your clan name is!"

Imagining steam coming out of my friend's ears I focus on not snickering as I said, "I do want to know what my surname is", with an emphasis on 'do'. "But I don't see how knowing the first part of the red eyes' name will make much of a difference. I remove my hands from my pockets to remove the hair from my face as Akio ups his mouth to rant again but before he does I spy someone over his shoulder. "I think I know how we can find Naruto nii-san. Come on". I said as I run past him, dodging a shopper once and a while until I've caught up with the pink haired girl. "Excuse me Sakura-san", I said gaining her attention, as I feel Akio coming up next to my right side. "Do you know where Naruto nii-san is?"

She stares down at me with a small smile and confusion in her eyes. "Nii-san?" She asked.

I nod my head. "He decided to become my new big brother yesterday. And now Akio", I said gesturing at the boy who's standing next to me, "wants to meet him".

Sakura turns her vision on him and her smile grows. "Oh Akio I didn't know that you are friends with Manami. I thought all your friends were boys".

I look over at him in slight surprise. He knows her? Akio is still red in the face. But not in frustration, this time he looks more like he's sick. Looking down at his shoes he said in the quietest voice that I've ever heard him use, "We just became friends not too long ago. She's better at sparring than my other friends are". Good grief, he's not even acting like himself. I look back at Sakura. What did this woman do to him?

"Well I'm glad you're both making new friends", Sakura said gently. "Naruto is at the hospital Manami".

I blink. Well that's unexpected, but I'm not surprised. Naruto seems like the type who gets injured often. "Why?"

Her brow twitches out of what I can only guess is annoyance. "He's waiting for Kakashi-sensei to heal". Well that's like watching grass grow. Glancing back at the usually silent Akio, Sakura said, "Tell your mom that if she needs me to babysit again I'll be glad to help out if I'm free". Akio nods his head without taking his eyes off the ground. With a smile Sakura pats him on top of his red spikey hair and heads off in the opposite direction of the hospital.

I watch her go for a few seconds before fully facing Akio. "What's wrong with you?"

Akio looks up and scowls at me. "Nothin's wrong with me".

Smirking at him I reply, "Yes and your face is all red for the fun of it". Akio flinches. "Do you know her?"

With a curt nod he admits sheepishly, "Yeah Sakura's my neighbor. Sometimes when both mom and dad are workin' she'll watch me". I bit my lip and just stare at him. Why is Akio acting so weird? "Shouldn't we go to the hospital?" He asked, annoyed.

With one last linger look at him I start to lead the way. I make it about half way towards the hospital before a light bulb goes off in my head. Spinning around to face him I exclaim, "You're in love with Sakura!" And then, laughing, "You're in love with your babysitter!"

Akio's face turns red, with embarrassment this time. "Shut up Manami!"

Once at the hospital it was easy finding Naruto. Akio and I just had to remember which room Kakashi's staying in. Akio takes the liberty of opening the room's door before we both step in. I call out, "Naruto nii-san, there's someone who wants to meet you". Only to see that he's sitting cross legged on the room's spare bed, staring intently at his old teacher.

On the other bed Kakashi has his nose in that little orange book of his, and looks a bit tense. I would be tense to if someone was openly staring at me. "This used to be a private room", he mutters to himself.

Not taking his eyes off of Kakashi, Naruto asked, "What do you want Manami? I'm busy". I roll my eyes. 'Yes, you're so heavily engaged that you can probably claim that staring at an injured man is your life's work', I thought.

Behind me, Akio scoffs. "That's some big brother you got. Won't even give you the time of day". I swivel my head to look at him, and raise one eye brow. He shrugs, and starts to study Naruto. Akio isn't the type of person to normally make comments like that. Is he still upset about that babysitter comment? Whatever the reason is his comment got Naruto's attention.

Snapping his eyes so that they are on Akio Naruto spits out, "What'd you say brat? You don't know nothin'. I'm the best big brother in this entire village! Right Manami?"

All eyes turn to me. With my arms hanging loosely at my sides and the corner of one of my lips twitching with amusement I said tonelessly, "Sure". Because, really, how would I know if Naruto is the best brother in the entire village? We've only been siblings for about a day. And on top of that, I don't think he's even been a brother before. So Naruto completely lacks experience. But who am I to interrupt his delusions.

Naruto huffs as Akio starts laughing. "Yeah you're such a good big brother that Manami didn't even know where you were", Akio points out as he starts to hunch over due to his hysterics.

Unfolding his legs, and jumping off the bed, Naruto starts to stalk over to Akio with a raised fist. "Why I'd oughta-" Though I don't let him get any further. Dashing to stand between my surrogate brother and my friend I Spread out my arms and said to Naruto. "Naruto nii-san please don't beat up Akio. He's the only friend that I have".

Naruto gives me a long, slight put off look before lowering his fist. "Fine. As long as he keeps his mouth shut", he said, gesturing to Akio with his chin. A moment of silence passes, and I take that as time to put my arms down. "Manami?" Naruto starts slowly. "How did you find me?"

Looking up to make contact with his blue eyes I said, "I asked Sakura-san". Then on a quieter note I add, "It seemed like she's annoyed with you".

Naruto's face pales and his shoulders drop. Sighing he said, "She's always mad about something".

From behind me Akio mutters just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Of course Sakura's mad you. She doesn't like idiots".

It takes the grand total of seven seconds until Akio's words make sense in Naruto's head, because seven seconds later he's lunging forward with both of his fists raised, screeching "I'm not an idiot!"

Kakashi forces himself to cough, earning Naruto's attention. Though Naruto doesn't take his eyes off of Akio "Naruto if you're going to start rough housing take it out side".

Pivoting on his left heel, my new brother faces his old sensei with a hard look. "No way sensei! I'm not letting you off the hook. As soon as I leave you'll check out of this dump and skip out of my training. I'm staying right here!"

Kakashi sighs in response and I rub my eyes with my right hand. "It's okay. We'll leave", I said, gesturing to a smirking Akio and myself. "We finished what we came here to do. Are you coming back to the apartments tonight Naruto nii-san?"

Walking back over to the spare bed in a lengthy gait Naruto sits down and crosses his arms. "No. I'm not leaving until Kakashi-sensei starts my training!"

Shaking my head I said, "Have fun then". Before pulling Akio out the door.

As we make our way back out into the sea of commuting people Akio spoke up, "How does he know anything about the red eyes? He doesn't look the type that's that knowledgeable".

I shrug and shove my hands in my pockets as we pass a mother with her pair of twins. "I know he doesn't look like it, but he can be really serious sometimes. Not as serious a Neji-sensei, but serious enough that you know that he can use his brain. So he probably knows more than he lets on". Or at least I hope he does, for his sake. A brain is need if one is a shinobi. Heading in the direction of our training field I am suddenly hit by an idea. "Hey lets skip training today and do something that we've never done before". I said, stopping in my tracks.

I can see Akio from his spot next to me, and he perks up at once. "What?"

Giving my friend a bit of a devilish smile I answered, "I'm going to help you tell Sakura that you love her".

It takes a couple of minutes for Akio to stop freaking out. It takes even longer for him to agree to tell his crush about his feelings. And now, having moved out of the streets to a nearby bench, we are both wasting time trying to figure out how a guy tells a girl that he loves her. So far I've come up with; just simply telling her, sending a letter, having me tell Sakura for Akio, even though that would make him a coward. But he doesn't like anyone of those thoughts. Though his ideas aren't much better, he wants to either wait until he grows chest hair, or wait until she tells him that she loves him. But after I told him that by the time he has chest hair Sakura will have wrinkles, and that he can wait all he wants but Sakura isn't going to tell him about her 'love' for him. "Maybe we should ask somebody", Akio said after many minutes of deliberation. "Who do we know that has experience with girls?"

"I don't know anyone who is in love; at least I don't think that I do". I said as I lean back to rest against the bench's back rest. After a thought I snort and said, "Well we can count Neji -sensei out. He would probably tell you that a love life is a waste of valuable training time". Just as I finish talking a familiar young shinobi clad in green spandex walks past our bench. "I know that guy", I said, drawing Akio's attention to the passing figure. "Do you want to ask him?"

"Why?" Akio asked.

I shrug lightly. "Why not? We have no one else to ask". Akio doesn't verbally respond all he does is nod. Sliding off the bench I jog a few steps before calling out, "Rock Lee-san".

The green clad ninja turns around quickly, and is soon grinning down at me. "Aw it's the youthful future kunoichi, and companion!" He exclaimed, smiling at Akio. Without turning around I can imagine the shocked look that Akio must have on his face right now. It's the same look that everyone has the first time that they run into Lee. I'm pretty I had that look the first time I saw him. "I trust this day finds you both well!"

I nod, before I said, "May I ask you a question?" I wait for Lee to nod his consent before going on. "Akio needs to know who to tell a girl that he loves her. Do you know how to do that?"

Lee's eyes start to sparkle. "Oh what Youth!" He explodes with emotions and dramatic poses. "There is nothing more youthful than young love!" On light feet Lee practically flies over to Akio. "I will help you on your quest of finding love young Akio. You must tell all about the lucky girl that has won your heart!" Man, I glad Lee's attention is all directed on Akio. "What is this young lady's name?" Lee finally finishes. I wonder how many times Lee was dropped on his head as a child.

Unsurely Akio forces out, "S-sakura Ha-haruno".

There is a slight pause before Lee responds, "Good choice Akio! I myself often find myself blown away with Sakura-chan's womanly beauty". He said in all seriousness. Womanly beauty? How does that work? "Never have I met a smarter, courageous, pretty woman like Sakura-chan. I would follow her to the ends of the Earth if she would have me". Wow, that sure does speak of devotion for you.

"So how do I tell her?" Akio asked after the effect of Lee has sunk in.

"With honesty and the fiery passion of youth and love!" If only there were crickets chirping right now, because that would make for some great comedy. "And flowers! Flowers never hurt. Come you two, we must hurry to the flower shop!" What have I gotten us into?

And of course the flower shop that we end up going to is the Yamanaka flower shop. Seems like I'm running into a lot of old friends today. Ino is manning the counter and greets us all by name, except for Akio who she doesn't know. "Okay Akio!" Lee said once we are standing in the middle of the store, surrounded by all types of flowers. "I want you to look at all of these flowers and pick the one that you think represents Sakura-chan!" He said with an encouraging smiling. Akio gulps before he starts to browse. He looks a daisies, snapdragons, and Irises before Ino comes over to us.

"What are you guys up to?" Ino asked, coming up behind me.

Lee jumps in before I can say anything. "I'm helping young Akio announce his love to the woman he loves, and what better way to express that love than flowers". He said with all smiles.

Ino smiles and with soft eyes said to Akio, "Then you should look at the roses. The red ones symbolize love". I really hope I don't get this sappy when I get older, I thought as I watch Ino.

Akio shakes his head. "No, that's not special enough for her!"

Getting impatient I ask, "Then which ones do you like?" What should I do for dinner tonight? I'm by myself sense Naruto nii-san is sleeping over at the hospital. I guess that means that I'm going to be eating something burnt. Akio wonders over to corner in the back of the shop. Maybe I should take a cooking class. Eating brunt food all of the time can't be too good for the digestion. With a sigh I think, there's always that left over dango.

"These ones!" Said Akio, pointing to some Sakura blossoms that are sticking out of a long vase.

Lee smiles, obviously agreeing with Akio, though he asked anyway, "Are you sure Akio-kun? This is a most important decision".

Akio nods his head confidently. "These will make her smile for sure!"

"Okay", Lee exclaims as he pulls his shoulders back for perfect posture. "We will take those! Please wrap them up Ino-san!"

With a smile of her own Ino quickly takes the vase of sakura blossoms behind the desk and wraps them up tightly so that none will fall out. "On the house", She said, as she hands the flowers over to Akio, who holds them like they're the most fragile thing in the world. "I'll always support love", Ino said.

"Thank you", Akio said a little breathlessly.

Lee nods. "Yes Ino-san. That is quite youthful of you", He said before turning to us. "Come my young friends! Let us hurry to Sakura-chan's house!"

Akio and I nod, and all about run out of the door. The fun part is about to take place. From behind us I hear Ino yell out, "That's who that little boy likes? I have to see this. Dad I'm leaving!" And just like that our group of three turns into a group of four.

"Sakura doesn't live too far away", Akio said. "Just around the corner".

Sakura lives in a house in a cluster of other houses, close to the center of the village. Across from her house are two other houses with a small alley in between them. This is where Lee, Ino, and I hide as Akio approaches Sakura's front down on week knees. "This is so cute!" Ino squeals as Akio hesitantly knocks on the door.

"Yes, his youth is most admirable", Lee said with a gleaming smile.

I shush them as the door opens to revival Sakura. "I can't hear what their saying".

"Akio? What are you doing here?" I barely make out Sakura saying that

"Manami-chan", Lee starts. "Eaves dropping is very rude. Especially in personal matters like this".

I turn my head slightly to frown at the green shinobi. "Then what are you doing here?"

With another award winning smile Lee said. "I am supporting young Akio-kun in his endeavor".

I roll my eyes once before turning my attention back on the entertainment. I couldn't hear what Akio said. Though considering that it looks like he's talking to his shoes, I'm going to guess that he isn't talking as loudly as he usually does. Suddenly he thrusts the sakura blossoms out for Sakura to take. She looks a little taken back before a smile, kind of like the smile my mother used to give me when I'd give her something I made or drew, appears on her lips. Sakura is speaking loud enough that we can barely hear, "Thank you Akio they're lovely". Then she swoops down and gentle pecks him on his left cheek. "Head on home before your mom starts worrying about you". Sakura said softly before she closes her door.

Once the door shuts Lee lets out an obnoxious whoop. "Victory!" He shouted.

A few seconds later a pink, and wide eyed Akio slowly joins up in the alley way. "I'm never washing my face again", he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke?

Days passed, Naruto only came home once, and that was just to get some supplies before he came running out of his apartment chanting, "training, training" over and over again. He didn't even spare me a glance. And I haven't seen him since. Apparently the training field that Kakashi took his to is pretty remote and distant. It would have to be if Naruto's not even coming back at night. It's been pretty quiet at the apartments without him. But that's okay because it's plenty loud at the academy. Especially since the latest class rankings have just been released. Izumi is ranked first while Akio is second and I am third. Apparently our pencil game and our habit of not paying attention to every little thing that is said in class have landed Akio in second. And because of my one absence I'm stuck in third. Ever since then Izumi has been throwing her success in our faces, and has been walking around the school like she owns it. Akio and I have no problem with not being first, because, let's face it, we are terrible students. However, I do have problem with Izumi thinking that she is superior to me. So for the next month Akio and I have decided to be more devoted to our studies do to the fact that we both don't like being under anyone. Well, Akio is more or less joining in because studying beats facing training with Neji alone.

We started by actually taking notes in class. Though the first time we did this Iruka-sensei actually paused in his lecture just so that he could check that we weren't doing something else. It's good to know that our teacher has so much faith in us. Needless to say that when Iruka-sensei saw that legit note taking was taking place he got a pretty big shock. A pleasant shock, but a shock none the less.

The biggest change that we've made in our academic practices is that now we actually participate during class. It's actually turned into a competition between Akio and I. We try to see who can beat Izumi to the punch and answer a question before she does. Do to our efforts our quiz scores have gone up a little. Though as a result, both Akio and I are starting to feel like a pair of serious nerds. I wonder if this is how my book worm of a brother felt like.

Anyway, things are going as good as they can be considering that my supposed 'brother' never has time, though he did come home a couple of days ago to get more supplies before complaining that his training is being interrupted for some 'stupid mission'. Not that I've taken much notice of this since the fact that after school activities now just mostly consists of studying. Last night, for example, Akio and I got bored of regular studying. So we went to the training field, which luckily we had to ourselves, though considering that it was night it was border line freezing. But we like it there so we stayed there, deciding that true shinobi wouldn't be weak enough to be effected by the cold. There we'd quiz each other, and whenever someone got something wrong the other got to throw a couple punches. Of course the incorrect person was allowed to block. It wouldn't have been much fun if they couldn't. Pretty much our new study game just gave us an excuse to spar. The moon was high in the sky when we finally stopped. And it was then that the shivering and sneezing started. But it was worth it.

But that was yesterday. When I woke up today I had a stuffing nose and a heavy head. I had to force myself to get out of bed. The minute my bare feet touched the chilled floor I groaned due to a sudden dizziness, wishing for nothing more than to get back into bed. Man, now yesterday's sparring doesn't seem worth anything at all. But I have to go to the academy today. Today is a crucial day in Akio's and my plan to take the number one position away from Izumi. This, in other words, means that there is an exam today.

I shakily get dressed, only stumbling do to dizziness once or twice before I force myself to get something made for breakfast. It's never wise to take a test on an empty stomach, or at least that's what my mother always said to my brother during the morning when he had a big test at school. Though I take one look inside my food cupboard, feel my stomach churn, and think, 'in my case having an empty stomach might be a benefit.' After that I waste little time before stumbling out of my apartment to travel to the academy.

Instead of enjoying the peaceful chirping birds, and the cool breeze like I usually do I only focus on how the high pitched bird sounds are grating on my ears and how the cool breeze is causing shivers to go up and down my spine. I couldn't reach the academy fast enough. Though when I did I wish that I'm still walking, trying to get to the academy. No, I wish that I'm still in bed. If I thought chirping birds are loud then I clearly forgot what a schoolyard sounds like, filled with its random screams, laughter and giggles. Keeping my heavy head down, I sluggishly head for the classroom, not even bothering to look for Akio. Right now I'd probably find him too loud as well. There's still about fifteen minutes before class starts. So that's fifteen minutes that I can rest my head on the desk.

Once in the room I take my time getting to my seat. Just picking my feet up high enough to walk proves to be a troublesome thing. Though once seated I lay my head on my desk. The cold wood touching my face is like bliss. Closing my eyes I think, 'how much longer until this day is over', and then I sneezed. This is my first time getting sick in the village; actually it's my first time getting sick in years. I haven't been sick since my brother brought home a case of the chickenpox from school, which he then passed on to me. I was seven when that happened. I remember father putting oven mitts over my hands and mother making some chicken broth for both my brother and I. I didn't like the broth. It was too salty. Most of my mother's cooking always ended up too salty.

The next thing I know someone is shaking my shoulder. Groggily I pick up my head. Did I fall asleep? Has class started yet? I can't tell who shook me. Everything just looks like a mesh of blurred colors right now. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to focus before a frowning Iruka-sensei becomes visible. "Manami", He said softly as I do a quick sweep of the classroom. No one else is here yet. I guess that means I haven't missed anything. "Are you not feeling well too?" He asked.

What I want to say is, "Not at all. I'm right as rain", and see what sarcasm will get me, but what I do is ask, "Too?"

Iruka-sensei nods as he uses one of his hands to push some hair out of my face before placing the same hand on my forehead. Usually I'd smack his hand away, because personal space and I go hand in hand. But today that proves to be too much of an effort, and besides, this reminds me of my mother. Mother was always randomly feeling my forehead as well as my brothers whenever she thought that we were under the weather. Father only did that when we were seriously sick, like tossing our cookies. Generally when it came to illness father would just say, "Shake it off. You'll only be sick if you allow yourself to be sick". Then mother would glare at him, and force him to leave the house with the demand to go cut some wood.

"Akio's father just stopped by in the teachers' office. Akio's staying home today because of a fever. And by the looks of it you should be too". Iruka-sensei said as he removes his hand. I blink; if both Akio and I are sick then I guess training during a very cold night was a bad idea. Oh well, lessoned learned. "What were you kids doing yesterday?" Iruka-sensei asked.

I ignore his question because my answer is sure to bring about a lecture that I don't to listen to. Instead I shake my head and instantly regretted it. Biting back a groan I force myself to say, "There's a test today".

"I'll let you make it up later. You should go to the hospital Manami." Iruka-sensei said.

"Can't I just go home? It doesn't sound like Akio is going to the hospital."

"Akio has his parents to take care of him at home. You", Iruka-sensei pauses and that ugly, pitting smile of his appears again. Maybe I should sneeze in his face. That would teach him to pity me.

I finish his sentence for him. "Live alone". Iruka-sensei nods slowly. Sighing I said "Fine", before standing up.

"Do you know where the hospital is?" Iruka-sensei asked

If I didn't feel like Naruto had just shoved five bowls of ramen down my throat under five minutes then I would have laughed. "I know where the hospital is". Thanks to Kakashi I know where the hospital is. The start of school bell rings just as I leave the classroom.

The route to the hospital isn't long though I sure take my sweet time getting there. I don't think I've ever been to a hospital to get treatment. The only time I remember going was always to see Kakashi. Whether I wanted to see him or not. The village I was born in is too small to have a hospital. There's one doctor in the village though. He was this really old, shriveled man that had this resemblance to a raisin. His hands were always cold and he always smelled of disinfectant. Whenever there was a physical problem mother wanted to rush and go see him. But father always called him a quack and that the best way to solve any physical problem is sleep and a good meal. I usually agreed with my father about seeing the doctor because after seeing him I always felt worse than I did before seeing him.

Half way to the hospital a person runs straight into me. My balance wavers for a couple of seconds before I fall backwards, landing on my bottom. Letting out a small "oomph" sound I look up to see a boy around Naruto's age dressed as a monk with chin length dark gray hair glaring down at me. 'Oh boy this won't end well', I thought as I sneeze a couple of times. Man, my bed sure sounds good right now.

"Watch where you're going brat!" The boy scowls at me. I flinch; his face really isn't a pleasant one.

I shiver once before replying, "You ran into me".

The boy's face scrunches up and suddenly he's kneeling down to my height, and looks like he's about to do something, but a flash of white appears in front of me. I blink once before I see the back end of a dog. What's going on? One would think that a trip to the hospital would be simple. But I guess in my life nothing can be simple. I hear the dog start to growl, and the boy said "You wanna fight?" in a mean voice. Who picks a fight with dog? "I won't go easy on you just because you're a dog, you mutt", the boy monk continues. Though if they do fight I hope the dog wins, because as far as I can tell the dog has better manners than the boy does.

"Oi you", a new voice calls. "What are you doing with Akamaru?"

With droopy eyes I turn my head a little to see not one but two people. The new voice is a teenage boy who's wearing all black, has brown spikey hair, a head band tied around his forehead and two red triangles on his cheeks. That sure is a fashion statement. And the other person, oh look, it's my idiot, adopted brother. I guess he got back from his 'stupid mission'. "Naruto nii-san", I call out a bit weakly. None of the three boys or the dog for that matter seems to hear me. I guess it's just one of those days.

The boy that is dressed as a monk stands up to his full height and says in a haughty tone, "Are you the owner? You should keep him on a leash!"

The dog's, who I guess is called Akamaru, growling peaks at the mention of a leash. Smart dog.

"Akamaru's not a pet!" The other boy retorts as he starts to crack his knuckles. I look away from them to glance at Naruto. Only to see that he's standing a little ways a way looking dumbfounded. "He must have growled because he senses that you're a threat". Akamaru goes over to stand by his master. "Probably because you were doing something to that kid!" Akamaru lets out a bark of agreement. Well at least someone finally takes notice of me.

"Manami?" I hear Naruto say quietly to himself. Yeah idiot I'm somehow a part of this.

"That brat started all of this!" No I didn't. The monk boy gets a sneer on his face. "Besides I'm from the fire temple. I'm here to deal with Konoha".

Naruto takes this moment to jump in and offer an explanation. "Hey, sorry Kiba! A lot of stuff happened and now this guy's on my team". He said with his hands raised in a peace effort.

"Naruto", the other boy, who I guess is named Kiba, started. "He's with you?"

Though before Naruto can answer the monk boy speaks up again, "Yeah right! Like I'd be hanging out with this goon!"

Obviously put out Naruto turns his head to the monk and said, "Just shut up Sora!" So I guess the young monk is Sora. Cool, now I know everyone's names.

I start contemplating if I should get off the ground at continue going to the hospital. Though before I finish another voice said, "Don't fight. Let's all try to get along". Turning my head in the opposite direction of Kiba, Naruto, Akamaru, and Sora I see that Chouji, being the one who spoke up and Shikamaru are also joining the party. I sneeze, what fun.

Though it sounds like Sora doesn't want to have fun when he said, "Beat it fatso". Everyone, except Sora, stops whatever they're doing and adopted a horrified expression. Will this is getting more and more interesting by the second. Both Shikamaru and Naruto swear as Sora calls out, "Okay! Time for a battle royale".

"Are you stupid?" Kiba yells as he and Akamaru start to charge in. "You're on your own! Let's get him Chouji". Now would be a good time to get up and move, huh? I really should have stayed in bed today.

Sora leaps into the air, and somehow lands on top of a lamppost where he said, "Like that fatso can do anything".

Though once he has spoken Chouji appears behind him and starts strangling Sora while saying, "I'm not fat. I'm husky!" Then not long after the lamppost breaks and they all fall to the ground where Kiba and Akamaru join in on the fight.

Driven by pure curiosity I climb to my feet and slowly make my way over to pineapple head and Naruto. Not stopping until I'm standing between them. Naruto is watching the fight tensely, looking a little concerned while Shikamaru seems to care less with his arms resting behind his head. "There ganging up on him", Naruto said.

Shikamaru shrugs and said, "You reap what you sow". What does that mean? I know that sow is a term for planting seeds, but what does reap mean?

A few seconds pass in silence as we all watch the fight though not long after Naruto says, "Damn it all", and rushes forward. Not expecting the sudden movement I flinch away and end up stumbling into Shikamaru. But Pineapple head doesn't say anything; he barely reacts as we both watch Naruto charge into the middle of the scuffle. No doubt going in to even out the numbers.

But in a couple more seconds Shikamaru sighs and turns away from the fight, probably bored with it. He looks down and me and asked, "Why are you here Manami?"

Taking Shikamaru's lead I also turn my back to the fight. With my stuffed up nose making my voice sound weird I answer, "Iruka-sensei told me to go to the hospital but when I was going there that Sora boy ran into me".

Shikamaru sighs and mutters something that sounds like troublesome right as a puff of smoke gets blown in our faces. It makes me cough but Shikamaru, smirking, merely waves it away and said, "You're not going to ask why I didn't join in?" Turning to see who he's talking too I find Asuma.

Asuma lets out a chuckle as he said, "I know it's not your thing. Besides there's enough of them at it as it is".

But Shikamaru mouth quirks and he said, "I can think of one more who'll want to jump in". And Following his example both Asuma and I look over the horizon to see a figure flying towards us. A blur of green leaps over the three of us and throws himself into the middle of the fight.

"Lee?" I ask, sniffling

Asuma and pineapple head nod. "They're all pretty tough", Shikamaru starts. "This can go on for a while".

Asuma shakes his head and with a small smile said, "I guess that's enough then", and he prepares to go break up the battle. He successfully stops most of the attacks and the ones that he didn't stop pineapple head did with his shadow jutsu. What good team work. "Now that your fist-fight is over how about some barbecue?" Asuma asked. Being the teenage boys that they are, and if they're anything like Naruto, they can eat more food than I can dream of in a night, they start celebrating. Well, at least some of them do.

Stifling a sneeze I said to Shikamaru, "As fun as this been I'm going to go to the hospital now". Though before I can make an escape Naruto, suddenly remembering my presences, comes over to pineapple head and I, and said. "Hey Manami, why do you look all pale and cold?"

Shikamaru sighs. "She's sick Naruto. She's heading for the hospital". He directed the last part at me as a sign to get a move on. But Naruto isn't quite finished with me yet.

He gives me a long look before reaching out and touching his right hand to my forehead. I close my eyes, focusing of on how wonderfully cool his hand feels, and yet I'm still shivering, weird. "You just have fever. You don't need to go to the hospital for that!"

Opening my eyes I said, "Iruka-sensei said to go to the hospital".

Naruto pulls back his hand and places both hands on his hips. "Since when do you care about what Iruka-sensei says?" He has a point. "Besides", Naruto continues. "As your big brother I gotta help you", he stated proudly.

"Brother?" Shikamaru asked. Yes pineapple head, brother. Is that too troublesome for you?

I don't get to answer him, Naruto beets me to it. Nodding he said, "Yup! I made Manami my little sister. Now I'm going to be the best big brother in the entire village!"

Shikamaru blinks a couple of times before looking away from Naruto and muttering, "How troublesome". Called it.

I wrap my arms around my shoulders, trying to trap in body heat, before asking my 'brother', "So are you going to take me home then?" And stay, I add in my head.

Naruto only shrugs and asked, "Have you eaten anything today?" I shake my head. "Then you should come with us. I'll buy you some broth and then I'll take you back to the apartments", he said with all smiles.

I sigh, but it ends up sounding like a wheeze before saying, "I'm going to the hospital". Because really what type of barbeque place sells broth?

Luckily Naruto didn't pursue trying to get me to tag long again as he got swept up in the group again. The rest of the way to the hospital passed without any more interruptions, thankfully. Once in the lobby of the hospital the nurse stationed behind the front desk takes one look at me before telling me to take a seat to wait for an available nurse. I'm sitting only for a few seconds before portly looking nurse comes and ushers me into a room. One of those rooms where there's an examining table that's covered with paper, and a countertop and cupboards that contain medical supplies. This room is a lot nicer than the one that the doctor at my old village examined people in. The nurse, using few words, tells me to open my mouth before placing a thermometer in it. It's so cold and tastes metallic, I shudder. Upon taking it out, and reading it the nurse said, "It's a light fever. Should break by morning. You can go home. Just tell your parents that you need to drink lots of fluids and an early night wouldn't hurt either". I don't even bother to correct her.

As soon as I make it home I flop down on my bed, not even bothering to take my shoes off. Why did I even bother getting up this morning? My eyes close without me meaning to close them. If my mother was here I would have never gotten out of bed at all. She would have stayed with me all day. I want my mother. And I'm out like a light. The next thing that I know there's someone pounding on my door. I feel like I've only been a sleep for seconds, but when I open my eyes I see the sun has already set and the only light is coming from the moon. "Manami! Open up!" , said the person on the other side of the door.

Gee I wonder who that is. I rub my eyes, before getting out of bed, taking my blanket with me. Once at the door I open it just a crack and said half asleep, "Naruto Nii-san it's late".

Naruto grabs the door and pulls it open all the way. "I know that!" He said. I grimace, to loud. "But you're sick, and I already told you that as your big brother I have to take care of you. You're staying the night at my place". And he pulls me out of my apartment, slams my front door shut and ushers me into his home. I wrap my blanket tighter around myself and sigh. I blame myself for not predicting that he would do something like this. "Here you can take my bed for the night and I'll get you some water or something". Naruto said as he scratches his head and points to an open door on the far end of his apartment. On shuffling feet I head over there, beyond caring on what I sleep on as long as I sleep. With blanket in tow I climb onto his bed. When I get settled I spy a picture frame. Letting my curiosity take over I pick it up. It's Naruto when he looks to be around the age that my real brother was, with Kakashi and who could only be Sakura. But how's the other boy? The black haired one? He kind of looks like my father. He looks even more like that scary man with the red eyes that destroyed the life as I knew it. Naruto comes in with a glass of water when I'm still studying his picture. "Oh", Naruto said as he handed me the glass in exchange for the picture. "I looked a lot different when I was younger didn't I?" Naruto asked.

I want to say not really, but I settle for taking a sip of water and asking, "Who's that other boy?"

Naruto gets one of his rare serious looks on his face as he answers', "That's Sasuke. He left the village a couple years ago and no one has seen him since. But I'm goigng to find him and drag him back home!"

Though in all honesty I stop listening after he said Sasuke. So the mysterious name finally has a face. "He looks a little like my father".

Naruto makes a sound that sounds like he's choking on a chuckle and said, "He looks a lot like y-" But he stops himself, and abruptly puts the picture back on his nightstand.

"What?" I asked

But Naruto just says, "It's late Manami". He takes the nearly full glass from me, places it on the nightstand and motion for me to lie down before he readjusts my blanket around me. "I'll see you in the morning". And he leaves his bedroom.

What was that about? I thought as I close my eyes for the final time that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Ghost District

"I'm fine Naruto Nii-san", I said tonelessly as Naruto stands at his front door, blocking my exit. "I'm not sick anymore". I had woken up this morning in Naruto's bed with an empty stomach and a restlessness to get to the academy. Not so much that I can't stand to be away from school, because training with Neji-sensei is a lot more instructive than sitting through one of Iruka-sensei's boring lectures. I want to go to school because: one I have a makeup test that is crucial in crushing Izumi's ego, and two, I want to see if Akio's illness was as short as mine.

"No you're not!" Naruto exclaimed. "You haven't eaten yet!" Man he's being really whiny this morning.

"But I don't want to eat ramen for breakfast". I said as I rub my eyes. I don't think there's any other person other than Naruto who would eat ramen for the morning meal. "I'll go back to my place and get an apple".

Naruto huffs, and said, "An apple isn't a good breakfast!"

I raise an eyebrow. How is it not a good breakfast? It's fruit. "What and ramen is?" There's a pregnant pause as Naruto scratches his head, trying to come up with a retort. The right corner of my lips quirk and I add on, "No offense Naruto nii-san but you're a bit of a dope". No sooner have I finished speaking when Naruto's posture instantly changes. His shoulder drop and his arms hang limply at his sides. He's looking straight at me but it doesn't feel like he's seeing me. And slowly his face turns white. Kind of like the look Iruka-sensei got after that time when I glared at him when my hands were in my pockets. It feels like Naruto is a hundred miles away right now. I wonder what he's seeing. "Naruto nii-san?" I asked.

Slowly, it seems like, his eyes come back in focus. Naruto suddenly shakes his head, raises both of his hands and hits both his cheeks twice, which completely snaps him out of whatever daze he was in. 'I got training to get to". He said without any of his usual pep. "Just eat something", he said gruffly before stepping aside.

As I pass him I look at him wearily. I didn't think he'd be offended by be called a dope. And I did say no offense. Even so, once I'm standing in front of the exit I look over my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Naruto nii-san. I didn't mean to hurt your feels".

At the sound of my words he too looks over his shoulder. Although still not in his usually attitude, there's a smile on his face. Naruto shakes his head and me and said, "It wasn't anything you said".

My guilt turns into confusion as I face forward, open the door and walk out. "Bye Manami", I hear Naruto say from behind me. Once I close Naruto's door I shake my head. First the fact that no one will tell me what my last name is, the taking hostage of my father's weapons, then the red eyes, and picture from last night of that Sasuke guy, and now Naruto's odd behavior Things in this village keep getting weirder and weirder.

On the way to the academy I munch on an apple. Having eaten absolutely nothing yesterday, this apple tastes amazing, though I can't keep my focus completely on my food. My thoughts keep drifting back to Naruto, and that picture. I feel like I'm missing something. Something that everyone, well everyone who already knows the big secret, is seeing. I guess that if I want to solve this riddle then I need to see what they're seeing.

By the time I reach the academy my apple has dwindled away to just its core. Well, it was good when it lasted. The schoolyard is just as active as it was yesterday. Except this time the sounds of activity isn't painful. All of my peers are doing the regular things, playing tag, hide and seek, talking, or rough housing. All but one. I see Akio sitting on a bench in front of the school pouring over his notes. Smirking I head over to him. Looks like he's taking the make-up exam today too. Once in front of him I said, "Let's never train that late again". Referring to the whole reason why neither of us was in class yesterday.

Akio looks up, only to reveal black circles under his eyes. "Ya can say that again", he said before going over his notes.

I toss my apple core into a nearby trash bin before sitting down next to him on the bench. "Did you not sleep well?" I asked.

Akio shakes his head. "No. Mom gave me some bad tasting medicine yesterday that made me sleep most of the day. So I wasn't tried last night", he said before gesturing to his scholar. "And now I gotta study for this stupid test if we want our plan to work".

I smirk and asked, "Studying the first time around wasn't enough for you?" All I get in return is a scowl.

We spend a couple of minutes in silence as Akio studies and I look at his notes over his shoulder. Though a minute later Akio lets out an exasperated breath and throws the scroll down onto the bench. "If I don't know it now I never will".

"Amen" I concur. Though this time I don't get a scowl, I get a full out glare. Though really, I don't know why he feels the need to study so much. Akio does better on tests and exams than I do. And plus, he's higher up in class rank than I am.

"So what did ya do yesterday?" He asked.

Leaning back on the bench so that my back was resting on the school building I said, "Well after Iruka-sensei kicked me out of class for being sick I-"

"You too!" Akio interrupted.

I nodded. "After I got kicked out I got to watch a bunch of ninja have a fist fight for no particular reason when I was supposed to be going to the hospital".

Akio looks at me for a long second before nodding his head. "Nice", he said just as the bell rings.

The exam, while tedious, turned to be a walk in the park. Iruka-sensei, as promised, allows us to take the make-up exam first thing. We take it while everyone else is finishing up yesterday's discussion, which apparently was on effect jutsu application. Yeah, kind of glad that I missed that one. The test was on math. Which is okay because I'm decent at math, and Akio is, compared to average students, a super brain. The only problem is that Izumi treats math likes it's a festival. She literally thrives on it, which, unfortunately means that taking the top of the class rank from her with this specific test is a challenge. And what's worse, Akio and I won't know the results until next week at the earliest. "So how do you think you did?" I ask Akio as we head for our regular training field once school had let out for the day. After having both been under the weather there's nothing that we can think of that would be better than some stress destroying training.

Akio shrugs, and reaches up with his arms, stretching out his shoulders. "The first part was as easy as stackin' blocks. But on the second part I had to go back and check a couple of things. Ya self?"

I rub my forehead with my left hand. "I think I did well another to pass with an above average grade, but I think we'll have to count on your scores to knock Izumi down a peg". I said as we enter the training field. As usually Neji is on his side of the field and seems to be practicing taijutsu. It's good to see that our absence hasn't changed anything with our training arrangements.

"That's fine by me", Akio said, referring to the last thing that I said. "Whatcha want to do today?" He asked.

I stare off into space for a minute as I think. After what happened last time I really don't want to spar again. What I'd really like to do is practice with kunai, but Pineapple head still has procession of father's weapons. Maybe Akio has access to some. "Do you have any kunai or shuriken on you?" I ask him. "We could do some target practice.

Akio shakes his head. "Nah The rule in my house is that mom or dad has to be with me when I use them or it has to be an in class thing". Right, I forgot that parents are generally against letting their children own weapons. My father was the same, the exception being the day that he got killed. Akio moves a little closer to me and asked, "Could we ask Neji-sensei if we can use his?" in a quieter voice.

Shrugging I said, "Do you want to ask him?"

Akio shakes his head. "Ya ask him!" He said, back to his regular volume. "If he says no he'll make me do pushups".

"If ask him and he says no he'll make me run laps", I counter.

"Pushups are worse than laps", Akio counters. "Every time he makes me do them my arms feel like lead afterwards!"

I put my hands on my hips and argued, "Well that's how my legs feel after he makes me run. And then I still have to walk home. Once your pushups are done your arms can rest".

"But he makes-" Akio starts with another retort, but a different voice has a different point to make.

"He can hear every word you're saying". Both Akio and I pause before turning to face the voice. Neji stands a few feet away from us with his arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face. I kind of feel like we should have seen this coming.

"Hi Neji-sensei", Akio said in a high pitch, changing his words. "How are you?" He asked trying to sound innocent. I roll my eyes. We're just planning on asking for weapons. It's not like we are planning a murder or anything.

There's a short pause as Neji's eyes the both of us in turn. After a moment he sighs, which in my eyes is starting to become a trademark for him. "What are you two up too?" He asked.

Akio opens his mouth but quickly closes it when nothing comes out. Letting out a sigh of my own I step forward and said, "We just want to ask you if you would lend us some kunai for target practice".

"Or shuriken", Akio adds in as a last minute thought.

Neji doesn't say anything but he keeps his eyes on us as he appears to be in deep contemplation. After what feels like three minutes Neji reaches in his back weapon pouch and withdraws two kunai. With one swing of his arm he throws them and the kunai stab into the ground right in front of our feet. I gasp and Akio exclaimed, "What the hell", as we both jumped back in surprise.

For a moment all we do is stare at the kunai stuck in the ground before Neji said in a stern tone, "Get to it then".

"Yes Neji-sensei", Akio and I both say in sync as we scramble to get the borrowed kunai.

We should have predicted this but Neji doesn't simply allow us to use his ninja tools. He follows us to the already set up targets where he precedes to correct every single flaw that he sees in our stances before either of us even get to throw one kunai. Though I am proud to say that the number of corrections I get are far less than Akio's. Thanks to all of the kunai training that my father used to have me do. The first throw I make ends up sticking in the target about an inch and a half away from the center. I nod to myself, pleased that I haven't lost all of my weapon ability from lack of use. Akio's throw, however, ends up at the bottom edge of the target. He scowls as Neji orders us to retrieve the kunai. This continues for a while. Neji gives us corrections; we take a throw, go collect the kunai and then Neji gives us more advice. Though eventually Neji seems to decide that we weren't about to do something idiotic because he goes back to doing some of his own training. Though he still somehow manages to say something about everything that we do wrong.

It's late when we finally call it quits and the stars are already out, but not as late as it was the night that led to us getting sick. After returning Neji's kunai to him Akio and I head off. We are walking through a quiet residential area when the first strange thing happens. A flash of light to the left of us makes the both of us jump. Then there's a lot of lightening which is out of place because there isn't a signal cloud in the sky. Not long after that all the street lights go out. Akio and I are just about to turn down a street that leads to Akio's house. We pause to see if they'll flicker back on. A minute later we hear clashes metal and thousands of pounding feet. We share a glance before heading over to house where we climb using a drainpipe. Once on the roof all we could tell is that there's a massive fleet of shinobi all running in the same direction. I didn't really think anything of it, but Akio suddenly said, "We're under attack!"

"Who can you tell?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, to block out some of the night's cold air. I thought I really should have grabbed a jacket. Do I even own a jacket? I better not get sick again.

Akio scoffs at me. "Why else would a bunch of shinobi be running together in the same direction?"

We sit in silence for a few moments as I try to think of a reply though eventually I settle for, "good point". A breeze comes, messes up my hair and we both shiver. "So what should we do?" I asked as I try not to let my teeth chatter. I am so investing in a jacket tomorrow.

Turning to face the hokage monument Akio said, "Everyone has probably been evacuated. That's why it's was so quiet. We should head there". I nod my head, deciding to let Akio take the lead as he starts down the drainpipe, because he obviously has a better idea than I do. Before it's my turn to climb down I shiver again, but this time it isn't because I'm cold. The last time my home was attacked I lost my family. If there's any mercy in this world that won't happen again.

The minute my feet hit the ground Akio grabs my left hand and pulls me in some direction. "I think there's a shortcut if we go this way", Akio said as we speed up to a run. "I think if we keep heading inward we won't meet the enemy", he said shakily. I nod even though he can't see me and squeeze his hand.

We don't run into anyone else. Not a person from Konoha or the enemy. We've been going for what feels like ten minutes when Akio stops and looks around. I move my other hand to double grasp his hand that I'm already holding and look around too. We're standing in the section of the village that I've never been before. All the buildings, some shops but mostly homes, look abandoned, like they've been unoccupied for years. And on every wall and every building there is the same symbol, a fan with a red top and a white bottom. What is this place? "Where are we?" I asked

Akio shakes his head. "I don't know".

Instantly I turn and stare at him with wide eyes. "I thought you said this was a shortcut!"

Akio looks at me with wide eyes of his own. "I thought it was! I've never been here before. We've must have taken a wrong turn somewhere". He said as his grip on my hand tightens. "Maybe we should hide in-"

Though before Akio can finish a new voice calls out, "Oy you kids! Get over here! Every kid is being evacuated!"

Akio and I share a quick glance at each other before turning around, where three genin are standing a couple of feet from us. 'How did they find us?' I thought, 'why didn't we hear them come?' The only girl out of the three has orange hair in two pigtails that sticks straight up out of her head. One of the boys has flat, straight hair and wear glasses, while the other, the one that called out, has spikey hair, a little bit like Akio's, just longer.

"What's goin' on?" Akio asked as we run over to the genin.

"There's no time for that now!" The girl genin yelled.

"Yeah we need to get you two to safety", said the spikey haired one again. Akio shrugs at me before he starts pulling me with him. I take one look over at the fan shaped symbols before following willing.

The three genin stand behind, to the left, and to the right of us as we all run in the correct direction for the hokage monument. As we get nearer and near Akio said between breaths, "Inside the monument are evacuation shelters. Ya haven't been here long enough but when we do emergency drill in school this is where we go".

The three genins leave us at the entrance of the shelters at the base of the monument. But not before telling us not to, "waste time", and to, "hurry up". Akio leads the way up the stairs and around turns. Eventually we enter a tunnel and that tunnel s to a dark but open room where other civilians are waiting out this attack with only each other and torch light for comfort. A tad out of breath, but not really thanks to all of Neji's efforts, Akio and I stand in the entrance way, looking around and still holding hands. 'What now?' I thought.

"Manami!" A shrill sounding voice called out. Both Akio and I turn to the left to see Pineapple head's mother standing up with her hands on her hips. "Why are you here so late? Both of you should have been evacuated a lot sooner. And where are your sweaters? You'll both catch your death without them". She lectured as she walks closer to us. I want to say that we've already had caught our deaths since we did get sick not too long ago. But I don't.

"Nara-san", I greeted, because I really don't have any clue of what else I can say that's appropriate for a village attack. And since Akio is being quiet I'm going the guess that he doesn't either.

She sighs, and asked Akio, "Are your parents here son?"

"No ma'am", Akio said, looking up at her. "Both my parents are jonin". She shook her head before she places one hand on my left shoulder, and one on Akio's right shoulder. "You two might as well wait this out with me then" And she leads us to a spot against a wall.

That's how Akio and I spent the rest of the night, curling up next to each other trying to stay warm as we are in the presence of nagging Nara-san. She dotes on us and makes us drink and eat some of the supplies that she had grabbed from her house before evacuating. She only faces away from us for a second to talk to another shinobi's housewife, and I take the time to lean into Akio and ask in a whisper, "Do you remember those symbols back when we got lost?" Akio nods. "Do you know what they mean?" Akio shakes his head, making me sigh. And there's another question to add to my growing list, what are those symbols?

It is late into the night by the time they let us out. Akio's mother finds us in the crowd of civilians in the hands of stern Mrs. Nara. She thanks Shikamaru's mother exhaustedly due to her involvement in the defense of the village, and then insists on walking me back to my apartment before going home with Akio. It's only when I make to the steps of my apartment building that Akio and I finally let go of each other's hands. I'm glad that neither of us let go. If one of us had one of us might have been lost. Like my father had been lost. Once at home I promptly go to bed. I barely even remember taking off my shoes as I wonder what that deserted place, and symbol means.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Who is the king?

A week passed before things started feeling normal again. The repairs on the damaged parts of the village were completed. Patrols of the village done by chunin became less and less as it become more and more unlikely that a second attack would happen. Mothers' stopped keeping their children tied to their apron strings. Naruto returned to his 'Super special training', as he calls it. Akio regained the freedom he lost as his parents' sense of security within the village was renewed. And the academy is now holding regular classes again. I had never been so happy to go to the academy as I am today. The past week was so boring with the whole village being on high alert. A shinobi on duty could be spotted on top of every building, in every street, and around every corner. I think I even caught a glimpse of a couple of anbu, but I never got a full look of them. Security was so high that I couldn't go outside without feeling like someone was always watching my every move. It was as if every villager was being considered as a possible danger. Before the attack the kids that were old enough to go to school could be seen wandering and playing through the village streets without the accompaniment of adults. But after the attack the only child that could be seen out and about without the watchful eye of a parent was me. I went out the day after the attack to try and find out if school was canceled or not. The streets were pretty much empty except for the shinobi on patrol, a few brave shop owners who were opening their doors for the day and customers who were hungry enough to leave the safety of their homes to buy food. Several times I was asked by shoppers, who mostly looked like mothers, why I was alone, or if I had been separated from my family. For the most part I just answered that I'm used to being alone, and no. But the same questions just kept coming and coming so much that what should have been a simple trip to the academy became impossible. At one point a portly woman that had two five-year olds clinging to her skirt reached out and tried to grab my hand. But I spun out of the way before she could succeed. She told me to give her my address and she'd take me back to my parents. My face heated up at this. My hands curled into fists and I finally just yelled out, "I'm not lost! I know where I'm going, and I don't have any family!" The entire street fell silent as I relaxed my hands and came back into myself. I shouldn't have yelled like that. Father always said that shinobi do not raise their voices unless they were alerting others.

'Forget the academy', I thought as I picked up my feet and took off for my apartment, leaving the slightly stunned portly woman and her two kids behind. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I got back home in less time that it took me to get to the market streets. And didn't wander from the apartment complex again, though I ran out of food two days ago. But instead of going to the market I picked the lock to Naruto's apartment and stole some of his instant ramen, since he hasn't come home since the attack. Apparently he landed himself in the hospital because of something he did while defending Konoha. I only know this because Sakura came by the day before I broke in his apartment to collect some of his things, and with a message for me that Naruto wouldn't be back anytime soon, and to tell me when classes were going to start up again.

After spending the week in my apartment where the only things I could do was study the academy scrolls, and train by doing pushups and sit ups. I was more than ready to go to class. Even if it means sitting through one of Iruka- sensei's drawled out lectures. Akio is waiting for me at the entrance of the academy. His hair lays flat on his head and I've never seen his clothes look cleaner. "What happened to you?" I asked.

Akio drops his shoulders and sighs. "Mom", he said. "Whenever something happens, either when she's on missions or here, she gets all protective and won't let me do anything. This morning she wouldn't let me leave until she messed up my hair and made me put on these dorky clothes!" He said, venting his frustration.

The first thing that I think of is to say, "at least you have a mother". Though I swallow those words before they can make an appearance. Instead I said, "She's not here now. What is stopping you from fixing your hair?"

Akio pauses before glancing to the left and then to the right, as if he expected his mother to appear at any moment. "Alright", he said quietly, in case someone might have been nearby to overhear him. He bows his head and quickly runs his hands all over his head until it is once more spikey, and sticking straight up. He kind of looked like a dog with an itch when he was doing that.

"Feel better?" I asked.

Akio nods his head. "Yea", his eyes darts around in search of his mom one more time before he said, "Let's go", and he lead the way into the academy.

Standing in front of the room Iruka-sensei smiles and said, "I'm glad to see you've all made it back after last week's events." His eyes jump around the room as he tries to make eye contact with as many of us as he can. Before he takes a deep breath, and propels into a lecture about how last week's events are a good example of why we have to be diligent in our studies for the sake of the future protection of the village. Both Akio and I rolled our eyes at that. Leave it to Iruka-sensei to find a lesson out of a village invasion. At the end of his 'lesson' Iruka-sensei took another breath and said, "Today we will be aiding our village. I'll split you into groups of three. Each group will be assigned a task-"

A boy in the front row pops up from his sit. "Like a mission?" He asked with pure excitement.

Iruka-sensei smiles at him, not at all displeased with the interruption. "Yes, like a mission", he said. I guess he just does not like interruption when it is off topic. "The assigned task can vary from delivering something, to helping a citizen. Once your group is finished you'll return to the academy and complete a one paged report on your task, and how it was completed."

From the other side of the room Izumi raises her hand, and waits for Iruka-sensei to call on her. When he does she lowers her hand before delicately placing both of her hands on her, and sits as straight as her back will allow. "Sensei" She started, before I notice Akio mimicking her posture from the corner of my eye. "Is that all we'll be doing today?" She asked as I stifled a laugh. Oh Akio, I missed you so much last week.

"No Izumi. After everyone has returned we'll break for lunch and then end the day with some sparring", Iruka-sensei answered. "Now for the groups", he said before he started to list off names.

Akio slumps back into his usual posture and scoffed. "Ya know why he's making us do this right?" I shake my head before giving him my full attention, tuning out Iruka-sensei. "They're doing this so that no one will be scared of being out in the village." I gave him a confused look, causing Akio to roll his eyes. "Think about it would ya. How many kids did you see walk to school today alone?" I could not think of any except me, and my face must have shown my answer. "Exactly." What good are future shinobi if they're afraid of being in their own village?" He asked rhetorically before look back at Iruka-sensei.

"And our last group will be Akio Suzuki, Manami-"

"Good call Sensei", Akio blurted with his usual energy. "With us workin' together we'll be the first ones done!" He exclaimed and I nodded, agreeing with everything that Akio said.

Iruka-sensei just sighed before adding, "And Izumi Nanahara."

Well we are doomed I thought as I glance at Izumi, seeing that she looks absolutely disgusted as Akio loudly pounds his head on the desk.

All of the groups line up in the order that they were called. Leaving Akio's and my group at the end. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you freak." Izumi said with her arms crossed as she gave me a pointed look.

I shove my hands in my pockets and glare. "The feeling is mutual", I said as the first group left and we took a step forward in line. Akio glances back and forth between Izumi and I in a not so subtle way.

"What?" Izumi snaps at him after a little while.

Akio raises his hands in a back off manner before he said, "Just trying to guess who's gonna throw the first punch." The second groups leaves, and we move up in line.

Izumi huffs and points her nose up in the air. "As if I would do that." Fighting outside of sparring is against the rules." Akio and I both roll our eyes at each other. That's Izumi for you. Not even in front of the teacher and she's still playing the role of kiss up. "Besides", she continued in her 'I'm above you all' tone of voice. "We all know I would win the fight. No matter who starts it."

This time Akio and I do not roll our eyes. Akio grins and I smirk. "Ya wouldn't stand a chance against either of us!" Akio boasted.

"Not with how much we have been training." I added on.

"Yea!" Akio said, gaining us a few stares from the group in front of us. "We've been workin' with a Jonin almost every afternoon." The third group departs and now there is just two groups waiting.

"Who?" Izumi asked with a raised eyebrow, acting as if she is calling a bluff.

My smirk deepens. "Neji Hyuga."

"A Hyuga?" She said with evident disbelief in her voice. "Why would a Hyuga waste his time on the likes of you two? You don't even come from a Ninja clan", she said pointing at Akio "And you don't even have a last name." She said pointing at me.

This time Akio glares. "So what if I don't come from some stupid ninja clan. Both of my parents are jonin! Manami does have a last name! A very cool last name! We just don't know what it is yet! And if Neji-sensei didn't have time for us then he wouldn't be trainin' us!" He finished just as the group ahead of us leaves. I think the lesson in this is to not insult Akio's family. Because if one does he obviously flies off the handle. I will remember that for the future. The three of us, all with glares on our faces, step up to get our task from Iruka-sensei. But before he can say anything Akio blurts out, "Sensei! Why did ya put us in the same group? Manami I understand. But Izumi? What's she good for?"

Iruka- sensei sighs, as we all stare up at him, waiting for an answer. "I put you three together because all of you hold the top three spots in the class rankings."

Akio turns his head to look at me. This is what we have been waiting for. Hopefully all of our studying has paid off. Because then Izumi will be knocked down a peg and Akio and I can go back to only paying attention in class when it suits us. "Who is on top?" I asked as Akio looks forward again.

Standing to the right of Akio and I Izumi scoffs and said, "It's me obviously. I've been the top of the class since last year."

We both ignore her as Iruka-sensei smiles at us and said. "Actually after the last exam Manami has maintained her third place and Akio has pulled into the lead. Putting Izumi in second place. Good job everyone." Akio smiles and we give each other high fives, forcing me to take on of my hands out of one of my pockets while Izumi looks extremely put out. Victory is ours, and it's all thanks to Akio. "Now for your task. You three will be collecting antlers from the Nara clan and then deliver them to the hospital. You'll need to get signatures from the person you get the antlers from and the hospital staff member that you give the antlers to, to prove that you have completed your task. Manami will be leader for this task." Iruka-sensei finished and he handed me a slip of paper that had all of the directions for the task on it as well as two blank lines for the signatures. Well this is a first. I've never ran errands for someone else before, especially not as a school assignment. I guess it is just like Akio said. The village doesn't want its future shinobi to be afraid of being in their own home.

"Why is Manami in charge? She isn't even ranked first?" Asked Izumi after she had regained herself.

With the patience of a saint Iruka-sensei answered, "I choose Manami because she knows where the Nara clan's land is and where the hospital is. Get to it you three." He said as he gestured for us to leave the classroom.

I lead the way through the streets of Konoha with Akio standing next to me and Izumi sulking in the back. Everything seems to be back to normal. Kids are running around with their friends and not clinging to their parents. The adults are shopping and chatting with each other instead of just going about their business with shifty eyes, looking out for any danger. It was a bit serene walking through the village after it being on high alert for the past week. It is almost as if the attack has been forgotten. Did everyone really forget? Or does this village simply do not linger on the past?

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you losers?" Izumi said as we left the busy market streets for the back roads that would eventually lead to the Nara land.

Akio shoots a look at her over his shoulder and said, "Neither can we."

"And you cannot call Akio a loser. After all he is higher than you are in the class rankings." I added, rubbing in Akio's success. Akio looks back at me and grins, enjoying his win.

A moment passes in silent as we wait of Izumi to come with some retort. But obviously she could not think of anything because the next thing that comes out of her mouth is, "How much farther? You're going to slow Manami."

One look of communication passes between Akio and I before I said, "I guess you are right. We should speed up." Both Akio and I simultaneously take off with a small burst of chakra to help with speed, leaving Izumi in the dust.

"That's too fast!" Izumi screams after us.

"First we're too slow and now we're too fast! Ya need to make up your mind!" Akio calls back at her as we do not slow down. Not even a little bit.

Akio and I stop about a quarter mile from the Nara land, and wait for panting Izumi to catch up about five minutes later. Once she is standing next to us Izumi stops and leans over by resting her hands on her knees. Another shared look passes between Akio and me before I said, "Training with a jonin sure does helps one's speed. Right Akio?"

With a wide smile Akio nods his head. "Yup. Helps with endurance too."

"You two are the worst." She said in between breathes.

Not able to hold it any longer Akio throws back his head and laughs, and I let myself smile. I thought this assignment would be terrible but it is actually fun. "Come on. We are almost there." I said after a few moments of laughter, panting and smiling.

Once on the Nara's land I lead my group straight to pineapple head's house since his family is the only Naras that I know. As we approach the front of the house I see Pineapple head sitting on the wrap around porch, leaning against a post all dressed in black. I nudge Akio with my elbow to get his attention and then nod my head in Pineapple head's direction. Something isn't right. Slowing I make my way to the chunin. "Shikamaru." I call out. Causing him to turn his head and stare at me with tired eyes.

"Manami", he said in a monotone and then turned his eyes on Akio and Izumi. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a way that suggested that he could care less.

Something is definitely not right. Shikamaru has always acted suspicion about what I do and even more so when I would normal be in class right now. The last time I skipped school, on my brother's birthday, he wasn't too happy. What happened? "Iruka-sensei is making us run errands for the village. We are here to pick up some antlers for the hospital." I said slowly, paying attention that a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something happened, and by the feel of things it was something horrible.

Shikamaru nods his head as if it was a great effort for him. "My mom and dad are inside. One of them will help you." And he looks away from us, going back to staring at whatever he was before we came.

"Come on lets go knock on the front door", Izumi said quietly as she tugged on Akio's and my sleeves.

Quickly I hand over the paper for the signatures to Akio. "I'll wait outside", I said, trusting that Akio would pick up on what I will really be doing. He nods his head, his usual energetic expression gone. Then he steers Izumi back to the front of the house. I watch them go, taking a deep breath before heading closer to pineapple head. Once at his side I asked, "What happened?" A couple of seconds tick by with no response. "Why are you dress in all black?"

Without looking at me he said, "Asuma died in action."

I blinked a couple of times. That explains the black clothes, but I really wasn't expecting a death. I let my shoulders drop. "I am sorry", I said quietly. When Shikamaru fails to respond I bow my head out of respect and added on, "My father always said that dying in action was a best way for a shinobi to go. He said that to die doing what one is born to do is an honor."

No response, so I just stood next to him in silence until I heard footsteps and Akio called out, "Manami Let's go! We have the antlers and the signature."

I give Shikamaru one last look before going to rejoin my group. But I did not get too far before Shikamaru speaks out. "You should go pay your respects." I stop walking and wait. "Asuma did play a part in bringing you here."

I let his words sink in. Yes, that is true. Asuma was one to the people that brought me to my new home. That was months ago. I haven't thought about that in a long time. At first I was not happy about it. I did not wanted to be in this village or have to attend the academy. But then I met Neji and Naruto, and Akio and now I cannot image being anywhere else. And that is all because Asuma and his team made the decision to bring me back home with them. "Yes, I will do that", I said to Shikamaru without facing him, before I run to Akio and Izumi. Akio gives me a look and all I feel like saying is, "I will tell you later."

I let Akio lead the way to the hospital as I walk behind the two of them. There's nothing like a death announcement to ruin a fun day.

Our group is the second group to return to the academy with our completed task. When we learned this Izumi promptly blames me for us coming is second. Saying that we could have been first if I had not stopped to talk with Shikamaru. But I do not respond to her. I have something more important to do than respond to the stuff that comes out of Izumi's mouth. Standing in front of my teacher I said, "Iruka-sensei", after Akio and Izumi returned to their seats.

"Yes?" He asked.

"May I skip the rest of the day after lunch? There's something I have to do."

Now I have Iruka-sensei's full attention. "What is so important that it can't wait until the end of the school day?"

I look down at my feet. I hate talking about things like this. "I have to go pay my respects to Asuma-san." I said before looking up, just in time to see Iruka-sensei's face fall. I hate death.

"I see" he said after a moment. "You've heard about that."

It is not a question but I answer anyway. "Shikamaru told me when we went to his house."

"I didn't think about that. I gave you that task because I know you would know where to go. Alright you can miss the rest of the day." Iruka-sensei said sadly.

"Thank you sensei", I said before I left.

But Iruka-sensei calls me back. "Manami take Akio with you. You don't need to do this kind of stuff alone anymore." He said as an afterthought. I nod my head as Iruka-sensei tells Akio to come.

Akio is fast to abandon his seat and races to the door, where I am waiting. I grab his hand, and pull him into a run. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can do something else. Maybe training, that would take my mind off of death, hopefully.

As we run through the village Akio asked, "Where are we going? What's going on?"

I take my time to answer as I come to a stop. "Do you know where the cemetery is? I have to say good bye to someone, one of the people that brought me to live in Konoha."

Akio gives me a long look before he nods. "Yea I know where it is. Why were ya running if ya don't know where you're goin'?"

I pause to think. Why was I running? "I" I started and then stopped. This is going to sound stupid. "I just needed to run." I ran after my father was killed. I ran after my mother and brother were slaughtered. All I did was run. I guess to me to die means to run.

Akio does not make some comment about how that does not make any sense like I thought he would. All around us people walk past us on the street. Talking and laughing happily. This morning I thought it was great, that everything was back to normal. But now I just keep asking over and over again in my mind, 'how can everyone be so normal when someone just died?' Suddenly or what felt sudden to me, Akio said, "Then lets run to the cemetery." And with a tug on my hand he leads the way in a full out sprint.

Akio does not let go of my hand until we reach the cemetery. "What is this person's name?" He asked.

"Asuma", I said. "I don't know what his last name is."

Akio nods his head. "Let's start over there", he said pointing to the other end of the field. "That's where the newest graves usually are."

As we start heading over to that area I asked, "How do you know that?"

Without looking at me Akio responded, "When mom or dad loses comrades I sometime go with them to the funerals. I don't really need to but dad says that it's good to look death in the face. So that when I face it I won't be afraid of it."

"Are you?" I asked as we started to read the names on the grave stones. "Are you afraid of dying?"

Akio shakes his head. "No. At least not until we're shinobi." He stops in front of a grave that has freshly turned dirt. "Is this the right one? It says Asuma Sarutobi."

I nod my head. "It must be. It looks like it was just dug."

We both take our places in front of the grave and get down on our knees. I shiver at the feeling of the dirt rubbing in as I sit down on my heels, fallowing Akio's example. Next we clap our hands together before bowing are heads and closing our eyes. I pray for Asuma to have a safe trip to heaven. If there is such a thing. Mother said that heaven is real. While Father scoffed at the idea. I hope for all of the departeds' sake that heaven does exist. From that point on I let my thoughts wonder in my prayers. I go from wishing my family well to wishing Asuma well. I did not do this when my family died. Maybe it's a good thing that I am doing it now. At the end of my pray I clap my hands one more time and said, "Thank you for bringing me to Konoha." I take a big breath and instantly feel better.

A second later I hear Akio clap his hands again and he said, "Thank you for bringing Manami to live here." I look down, hoping that my face will not change colors. That was nice of him.

Someone sighed from behind us, causing Akio and I to turn around as fast as our bodies can move. Behind us stands Shikamaru, how is no longer wearing his funeral clothes, Ino and Chouji. How long have they been standing there? Akio and I quickly scrambled to our feet. "You guys really are the king", Shikamaru said with a barely visible smile on his face. We get a pat on the head from Chouji and a kind smile from Ino as Shikamaru and his team usher us away from the grave so that they may give their own prayers. Once all three of them are kneeling in front of Asuma's grave Akio turns to and asked, "Who's the king." I shrug in response, because I really do not have a clue.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I am Home

From my right Akio lets out a big sigh and rests his chin on his folded arms that lay on top of the desk. But I barely notice as most of my attention is on my drawing of a symbol of the one thing that I just cannot get out of my head. It has been haunting me for days now. It is to the point that when I close my eyes all I see is this fan, the same one that Akio and I saw right before we were evacuated from that ghost district.

"The application of a genjutsu should always be-" Iruka-sensei drawls on and on as I make the same shapes over and over again on the back of last night's homework. I sort of forgot about it because of all of the village repairs, and Asuma's death. But a couple days ago I woke up just before dawn after having this very weird dream about my father. He was instructing me on how to handle throwing weapons in the woods behind our house, and for some reason everything was crimson red and this fan symbol was everywhere, on the trees, on our clothes, in father's eyes, and on his weapons. And now when I close my eyes all I see are fans. What does that mean? Slowly, I shade in the red part of the fan. After that dream I have had this sense that I have seen this fan before I even set foot in that ghost district. Maybe even before I came to Konoha. But why is that? If I have seen it before why did I not recognize it straight away? A sharp memory and keen observation are up there in the list of most important shinobi qualities. Father made sure that I am average in all of those qualities. So why can I not remember where I have seen this fan before? I scrunch my nose up in frustration. "Though using genjutsu should only be when one's opponent-"I hear Iruka-sensei say as I finished shading one fan move on to make another.

"What'cha doin'?" Akio asked in a whisper, his eyes lingering on Iruka-sensei.

Without looking up from my paper, I answer, "I cannot get this symbol out of my head."

Akio picks up his head a little bit to see what I've been doing during this genjutsu lesson. Considering that I've filled up most of page I say that I have been pretty productive. "That thing? From when we got lost during the attack?" Akio questioned. "Why would that be stuck in your head?"

I take a long look at my latest fan before shrugging. "I do not know". If did know then I probably would not be obsessing over it so much. "I was thinking", I said as I looked at Akio. "Maybe we should go back to that district. Maybe we can find out what the fan means."

Akio opens his mouth, but before he could reply Iruka-sensei's voice finally reaches our ears. "Now for last night's homework I asked all of you to find a genjutsu, research it, and write one paper on it. So pass your papers up." Iruka-sensei ordered. Akio closes his mouth and we share a look. Perfect timing Iruka-sensei, as usually. I flip over my paper so that my finished assignment is facing up before handing it to Akio so that it can be passed to the end of the row and forward to Iruka-sensei. He always interrupts us. Most of the time he means to though, probably because we are always talking through his lessons. But even when he does not catch us he stops us. I guess that is what grownups would call a good teacher. Iruka-sensei collects the pile of papers and starts flipping through them, offering praise, as well as occasional asking a specific student for a more readable handwriting on the next assignment. When he was done with one he would place the report face down on his desk, and then move on to the next one. After he saw Izumi's report he commended her on attention to detail in her research of the first hokage's kokuangyou no jutsu. While all of this is going on I want to ask Akio about what he thinks of revisiting that district, but I know he wants to hear what Iruka-sensei has to say about his work. Akio takes a lot of pride in his work. I can tell because whenever he turns something in he always checks to make sure that his name is on it and that it is crease free. Iruka-sensei goes through ten other people's homework before he comes to Akio's. Iruka-sensei reads a sentence or two before he said, "I see that you asked your mom about one of her specialties. Good idea Akio." Akio smiles in pride, before slumping back into his seat having lost interest again. And then Iruka-sensei comes to my report. I had chosen to research the Kokohi no jutus, which is just an easy technique to change the appearance of things. Just like the transformation jutsu but for objects. That was the jutsu that father said he was going to teach me next. But thanks to those two scary men that destroyed my family it looks like I'll have to learn that one on my own. "Smart choice Manami." Iruka-sensei complimented. "The kokohi no jutsu would be a good one for any genin to know, I'm glad that you researched it. It's probably something that most jonin sensei would have their genin learn." He separates my paper from the rest of the pile to add it to the pile on his desk, giving the class a glimpse of all of my doodling. Iruka-sensei places my homework face down like everyone else's and gets ready to praise the next student. Though right after he looks back at the papers in his hands he pauses. A rare feeling of focused attention spreads throughout the classroom. What is Iruka-sensei doing now? Almost as if he is afraid to look Iruka-sensei slowly turn his eyes back to the pile of papers on his desk. He openly stares at all of the randomly placed fans that I drew, and his eyes get bigger. Why? I lean forward. Does he know what those fans represent? He clutches the papers that he is holding in his hand, making them crinkle. Almost as if he is examining every signal fan, his face pales dramatically. What does he know? His head snaps up and his wide eyes scan all of his students until they land on me. A shiver crawls up my spine. He's giving me the same look that he's given my before, the one that looks like he has just seen a ghost. "L-let's finish class early today", he said, having regained himself a little bit. But why would he have lost himself in the first place? "Everyone's dismissed."

Sounds of confusion break out from everyone in the class room. Some are muttering about what their mothers will say when then come home an hour earlier than usual. But everyone stands up from their desks anyway. Usually we have another half hour of lessons and a half hour of application before the school day is over. There must be something about that fan signal that is really spooky. As I stand up I touch Akio's arm with the back of my hand. He responds by nudging me with his elbow as he gets up to his feet. Now we are both on high alert. With Akio in front we start for the door. But Iruka-sensei calls out, "Manami stay behind please." Akio looks back as I stop walking and gives me a look, meaning that whatever Iruka-sensei says I will have to repeat to him. Akio is the last one to leave before I turn around to face Iruka-sensei. He motions for me to come closer to his desk and him. And I do as I shove my hands in my pockets. Once standing in front of him Iruka-sensei puts the down the papers that he is holding and picks up my paper, and holds it out so that I can see all of the fans that I drew. "Do you know what these are Manami?" He asked me in a slightly nervous voice.

I stare at my drawings for half a second, before raising my head to make eye contact with him. "They are fans."

Iruka-sensei nods his head in a hurried manner. "Yes but do you know what the fan means?" He asked holding out my paper closer to my face.

I shake my head and take in Sensei's reaction as he lets out a huge sigh of relief. But why? "What do they mean?" I asked, trying to read Iruka-sensei's body language.

Iruka-sensei quickly shakes his head and puts my paper back on his desk, before sliding it under all of the other papers, out of view. "That's not important." He said with barely any pause between his words.

What are you hiding Iruka-sensei? "I do not know what that fan symbols mean", I said in a purposely slow voice. "But I know that I have seen that symbol before I moved to Konoha."

Iruka-sensei breaks eye contact with me and looks up at the ceiling, scratching the back of his head. "Ah well…" He started as he tries to think of something to change the subject. "I'm sure that Akio is waiting for you." He said, gesturing towards the door. "Have a nice afternoon, and make sure to finish today's homework." And he practically pushes me out the door before he races out of the class room, heading somewhere in the direction of the staff room.

"He really just changed the subject on ya?" Akio asked as we walk away from the academy with no real destination in mind.

I nod my head as I scuff the tip of my sandal into the dirt. "He definitely knows what the fan means." I said as Akio waves at a shopkeeper that is friends with his father in passing. "We need to go back to that district. Do you remember where it is?" I asked after Akio lets his hand fall back down to his side.

"Yay, I can find it!" Akio said. "I guess this means that we can skip trainin' with Neji-sensei today. All those pull ups have been givin' me nightmares!"

Akio steps ahead of me and starts the lead the way. His head is swiveling left and right, looking for the right direction to the ghost district. I pull my hands out of my pockets before asking, "How can pull ups give you nightmares?"

An amused smirk grows on my lips as Akio freezes and I watch a shudder climb up his spine. Without turning around he said, "A couple nights ago I had this dream that Neji-sensei was making us do pull ups and then suddenly the ground disappeared and Neji-sensei was floating, and he said, 'if you want to live you'll have to do pull ups forever'" He said drawing out the word forever in this low, slightly creepy voice.

"That sounds like fun", I said with a snicker as I stop walking once I am shoulder to shoulder with my best friend.

Akio throws me a glare as we start walking again. "It wasn't cool!" He insisted. "I woke up clinging to my bed post and couldn't fall back asleep for the rest of the night!"

This time I don't respond to Akio and simply let him relive his torment. If he had experienced some of the dreams that I have had then his pull ups dream would look fun. Instantly I'm remembering that fan dream all of again. That wasn't a scary dream, but it definitely is an unforgettable one. "I think it's this way." Akio said as he pointed to the right side of a fork in the road.

I shrug and start heading down that direction. "Your guess is as good as mine." I said.

It takes us three wrong turns, five dead ends, and retracing our steps at least seven times before we find the ghost district. And it is just as eerie in the daylight as it is at night. I walk up to one of the walls that have the fan symbol embossed on it. Reaching out with my right hand I let the tips of my fingers trace it. Where have I seen this before? Being back in this place, surrounded by fans kind of makes me feel like I am stuck in that dream. But why? Why is this symbol so important that it is all I can think about?

"Manami", Akio called from where he is standing in the middle of the road, not touching anything, and looking a little uncomfortable. "Maybe we should look inside some buildings or something. The sooner we get clues the sooner we can leave. This place kind of makes my skin crawl." I take one last look at the fan on the wall before nodding. I have to agree with Akio on this one. This place is so quiet compared to the rest of the village that it kind of feels like we are not even in Konoha anymore.

The first building that we go to looks like it was a small grocery store. The front is all boarded up so we have to squeeze through the gabs. Whoever nailed the boards on must have thought that no one would try to break in because it is far too easy to get in. Once in everything that we see is covered in dust. The shelves, floor, front counter, just dust everywhere. Akio and I leave footprints every time one of us takes a step. And everywhere I turn my head I can spy a fan. "I am" I start but my voice gets caught in my throat. This place almost does not feel real. "I am going to check behind the front counter. Maybe there is a clue there." I don't wait for Akio to respond as I make my way for the counter leaving a very vivid trail behind me.

"Then I'll keep look out", Akio said a bit uneasily. We both know that he volunteered to do that because he doesn't want to go snooping around an abandoned place like this. And I cannot say that I blame him.

Once behind the counter I am hesitant to stick my hands into the storage space under it, but the constant, haunting thought of the fan symbol eventually has me feeling around for anything that could have been forgotten. My want for answers is greater than my fear of whatever can possible be hiding in the corners of this dark, dusty place. I run my hand over every surface that's under the counter, looking for wrappers, or recites, anything that could possibly be connected to the fan symbol. My hand gets covered in so much dust that it looks like I have painted my hand gray by the time I squat down and hug my knees. "There is nothing here." I called out to Akio.

From where he is peeking through the gaps to see the outside world Akio turns to face me and asked, "Do ya want to check somewhere else? Maybe a house this time? There might be more clues there." I nod my head as I unfold myself. There has to be something left behind in this district.

The moment we slip back outside the deserted grocery store we both take big breathes of fresh air. And I take the time to free my hand of the collected dust. Then I take the lead. Akio choose the grocery store so it is my turn to choose which house we will explore. We head deeper into the ghost district, searching for the residential area. But about every three seconds I see a new fan and forget about the house search. If Akio was not here with me I would probably just be staring at fans my entire time in this district. Why are the fans so important? Where have I seen them before? I can feel the answer somewhere in the back of my mind but I just cannot recall it. And that's when I see it, right in front of me. My breath catches and I freeze. "Father", I whispered, making Akio halt as well.

"What?" He asked confused, trying to see what I am seeing.

But I barely hear him. All I can focus on is the house right in front of us. It is small, and clearly has not been occupied in years but all of the details are there. The brown slanted roofs, the blue door with a window right in the center of it. Then two square windows to the left where the kitchen is and one to the right where the living room is. And I bet that on the other side of the house there is three more windows. One belonging to a small bathroom and the other two belonging to two bedrooms. This is my house. This is the house that my family and I lived in. Or at least it is exactly like the house that father died protecting, and the house that mother and brother were murdered in, and it is like the house that I fled from.

"Manami", I heard Akio say carefully as he placed a hand on my shoulder. But I am still too frozen to answer. How can there be a house in Konoha that is identical to my home in the land of Earth? I blink but when I open my eyes again I am no longer in Konoha with Akio. I back home with my mother and brother, sitting around the dinning table, waiting for father. I look to be about five, and am sitting in between mother and my brother. I remember this. I was trying to mimic mother as she delicately sipped her tea. Mother was always so graceful, and it that was one thing that I never could master. A loud clap of thunder sounded out and my five year old self jumped and latched on to mother's sleeve. A soon as the thunder ended Brother laughed and mother giggled, but I only stuck my tongue out at my brother. "Oh Manami-chan", I remember mother had said, before she put down her tea cup down, detached me from her sleeve, and then she had pulled me into her lap. I remember her lap being a very warm and safe place. After that she had said, "No need to be afraid. The thunder is just the world's way of letting out its emotions." And next…. What happened next? I think she had given me a hug, with her head resting on top of mine.

"But father is out there!" The little me had said. Then brother had said, "He is fixing the roof Father is fine." I miss my brother so much.

Back in reality I feel Akio shake my shoulder and call my name louder, but I stay fixated on my memory. I'm not ready to go back yet. I want to stay her with my brother and my mother. After my brother had said that I remember that mother had nodded and said, "That's right. This house is very important to your father. When he first moved to the land of Earth your father built this house with his own two hands. And after we got married and I moved in he told me that he made this house look exactly like the house that he had lived in with his parents back in his hometown. Your father said that when he moved here he wanted to live in the same house so that he would always know when he is home." Mother then kissed the top of my head and grinned at her son. "So when your father walks through the door and says, 'I am home' let's giving him the biggest welcome we can muster."

I blink again. And this time I see flashes. Flashes of the two scary men that ruined my life, flashes of mother's and brother's terrified faces, flashes of Father's body being thrown through the kitchen widow, and then flashes of the blood. So much blood, everything that I have not allowed myself to remember since I first ran away. I feel one tear run down my left cheek and I blink again. This time I am not in the land of Earth, I am back in Konoha, in the ghost district, staring at an abandoned house with Akio shaking my shoulder like it is a handshake. "I am home", I said, still ignoring Akio's calls as my head starts to feel too heavy for my body and I fall backwards, as my knees collapsed under my weight. "I am home." I said one last time but no one welcomes me back.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Moving Forward

It is blinding. All I can see is bright, white light. Where am I? How did I get here? I cannot remember. "Manami", a deep, firm voice calls. I whirl around so fast that my hair whips around my right shoulder and hits my cheek. In front of me stands a transparent version of my father. But how?

"But you are dead." I said, not trusting my eyes.

"It is time to get up Manami. You have a lot to do today." Father said like I did not say anything at all. He words make me flinch. Those are the words he would say whenever I failed to wake up before him, which was most of the time.

I shake my head, trying to clear it. "This is not real." Ghost father takes a step closer. "You are not real!" I yell.

But still the ghost father does not or cannot hear me. He takes a step forward. "I know you are tired from yesterday but work worth doing never stops." Father said that a lot too.

I clamp my hands over my ears and shut my eyes. "You are not really here! You are just in my memory."

I can no longer see ghost father but I can still hear him. For some reason, my hands over my ears do not muffle the sound of his voice at all. "You have learned a lot Manami. You are almost there." Father never said that when he was alive, never. I open my eyes but this time all I see is black. "Manami, Manami", father's voice calls over and over again, and slowly it starts sounding less and less like father's voice each time, and more and more like someone else.

I blink once and see blue eyes, blink twice and I see spikey blonde hair. A third blink and Naruto, forms above me, comes completely into view. Where did he come from? I turn my eyes away from Naruto and look both left and right. This is not the ghost district. What happened to Akio? "You finally woke up." Naruto said loudly, drawing my attention back to him. He leans back and puts his hands behind his head in his usual casual manner. "I've been trying to wake you up since you got here," he said as I use my elbows to brace myself as I sit up.

"Where is here?" I asked Naruto. But the moment I finish asking I know the answer. We are in a white, pristine clean room that has one window and door. There are two beds with a curtain in between them.

"Hospital." Naruto said with a slightly more serious look on his face than the one he had when I first woke up. "The chunin that brought you here said that he found you knocked out with your… um… your friend… um…, what's he's name?" Naruto asked himself as he stares off in space, trying to recall the one time that he met my friend.

"Akio", I offered quickly, wanting Naruto to finish his explanation. Where is Akio anyway?

Naruto nods his head. "Yeah that's it! Anyway that chunin said that he saw Akio dragging you around the village asking for help. He told the chunin that you just passed out. What were you two doing anyway?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

And in a rush everything comes flooding back. Iruka-sensei's strange response to my doodling. Akio's and my trip to the ghost district. All of the fans, and most of all, the house. The abandoned house that is identical to the one that father made back in the land of Earth. I spring up into a full sitting position and said, "I found my house!"

Naruto eyes widen in surprise at my sudden action, and his arms that were behind his head fall to his side, revealing that his right lower is wrapped up in a bunch of bandages. Though before I can ask him what happened he said, "How can you find your house? You already know where our apartments are!"

I shake my head. "No not the apartments. You know that my father used to live here before he moved to the land of Earth right?" I asked, leaning closer to Naruto in excitement, because I just remembered that I have found something that everyone else had to this village that I did not until now. Something that ties me to Konoha, something that gives me a much as a right to belong here as Naruto, Akio, Izumi, and pineapple head.

Naruto nods his head slowly with puzzled eyes. But what he's puzzled about I do not have the foggiest idea about, nor do I really care right now. "Well Akio and I found where he used to live. I know because it looks exactly like my house in the land of Earth!" That house is going to be to me like family is to Akio, Izumi, and pineapple head. And that house is going to be the same as the fact that Naruto was born in Konoha. That house is where my roots are planted in this village. It is prove that I belong here. Maybe I have belonged here even when I was living in the land of Earth. "And do you know what else we found out?"

A bit more hesitant, Naruto shakes his head and said, "No what?"

"My father's clan is the clan that has the fan shaped symbol." Which means that now, all I have to do is find people who have that symbol on their person, they I will know who I am related too, and what my last name is. Every riddle will be solved. And the best part is that, "And then no more Ninja will be able to keep that a secret from me ever again", I finished with a point look at my adoptive brother.

Naruto flinches and sits straighter. He raises his arms and starts waving them in a negative motion, making my eyes notice his bandaged arm again. "What secret? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sure, I think as I stare at Naruto as he frantically tries to get me to believe him. "Then what's my last name?" I asked trying not to laugh at the panicked look on his face. I'm not really upset with Naruto for withholding information from me like I am Pineapple head, Iruka-sensei, and that Tsunade lady. How could I be when Naruto calls himself my brother, keeps the apartments from feeling so lonely when he is there and sometimes buys me ramen? Naruto is just too important to be angry at him. But that does not mean that I cannot mess with him.

Naruto's face goes blank for a few seconds before he stares off somewhere over my head, and with his injured free arm he scratches the back of his head. "I… I don't know. You never told me!" He said very quickly.

I smirk. For a ninja he's not very good at deception. I know that he knows what my last name is, but I don't feel the need to try to get it out of him like I've done with other people who I know, know what my last name is. I have come this far already so I guess it would only be right if I figure it out for myself. To give Naruto a break I ask a question that has been in the back of my head since I woke up. "What happened to your arm?"

Happy for the change of topic Naruto quickly latches on to it. He tells this long story, with many gestures, of how he had only twenty-four hours to complete his new jutsu before he had to go on this mission help Pineapple head, Chouji, and Ino stop Asuma's killers. Pineapple head took care of one of the guys, and Naruto and the rest fought the second guy. Who apparently had five hearts that he stole from other people. Naruto had me so interested in his adventure and I was hanging onto every word. Then he got to the part where he ended the fight with his new jutsu, the rasenshuriken, before Kakashi finished the job. But his new jutsu put such a strain on his arm that it is now injured.

After his tale Naruto leans back in his chair to catch his breath, and I blink twice letting everything he said sink in. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

I ended up having to stay overnight at the hospital with Naruto, because the doctors could not tell what had caused me to pass out. And that whole night Naruto spent a lot of time complaining about "stupid hospital food", mostly because it consisted of lots of vegetables. So when we got released the next day Naruto was quick to drag me with him to go eat ramen with his teammates, ignoring the fact that I should go to school, even if I was already late.

I barely notice the streaming bowl of noodles in front of me from my spot on Sai's right as I watch Naruto's latest antics unfold. With his bandaged arm and dominate hand resting in a sling Naruto realizes that he cannot eat his precious ramen after failing to eat using his left hand. We watch him pout a little before Sakura pulls her stool closer to his, drawing all of Naruto's attention to her. "It can't be helped", Sakura said as Sai also Moves closer to his handicapped teammate. Sakura has her unused chopsticks raised over Naruto's bowl as she smiles at him. Naruto, who cannot seem to believe this moment is happening, has his mouth hanging open in shock.

As those two take up time staring at each other Sai has the opportunity to actually grab noodles from Naruto's bowl and holds it up my adoptive brother's face and pokes him in the cheek with it. Feeling my lips twitch I try not to smile as Naruto faces Sai to see the offered food, and Sai said, "Here you go."

With discomfort and annoyance on his face Naruto crushing his chopsticks in his uninjured hand and raises it above his head, getting ready to pound Sai. "You're not supposed to be the one to do that!" He exclaims as Sakura grabs on to his bicep to prevent him from hitting their teammate.

I allow myself a small chuckle as Sai said asked, "Huh?"

Followed by a "Hey" from a new comer. I turn my head only slightly to see that the new person is Kakashi, as I do not want to miss how this scene is going to play out.

"Sakura was gonna feed me! You should have stayed out of it!" Naruto seethed and Sai just blinked at him confused.

I heard Kakashi sigh as Sai said, "But a good friend helps out his friend when he needs assistance. That's what my book said." It is too bad Akio is not here. He would love this.

Naruto leans in closer to Sai, and said "Learn to read the situation instead of that stupid book!"

"But how can I read something I can't see?" Sai asked with his arms out in an 'I do not understand' gesture.

There's a slight pause as Naruto said, "I can't believe this guy", and I start snickering. "And what are you laughing at Manami!?" He asked, glaring at me.

I smirk at him, "You". I said, short and sweet.

His eyebrow twitches and he ordered, "Eat your ramen", before adding under his breath, "Some little sister you are, making fun of you big brother."

Turing back to my meal I fight the urge to snort into my ramen bowl. One should not snort will in the presence of food, I hear my mother's voice in my head. I wonder why there was no ghost mother with ghost father in that weird dream.

"You guys have a problem", Kakashi said from behind us, making his underlings turn around to face him.

"Kakashi-Sensei", Sakura said in surprise before continuing, "Naruto can't feed himself because of his hand so we're trying to figure out how he'll eat." In the background I nod my head. That's a kind summary compared to what actually happened.

"Oh?" Kakashi said in a questioning tone. I look up from my almost completely untouched ramen just in time to see Kakashi squeeze in between Naruto and Sakura. He grabs Naruto's bowl and a pair of chopsticks and said to my adoptive brother, "eat up", which causes Naruto to look away with an extremely put out expression on his face. That is the last straw for me. Through my nose I start laughing before sounds finally come out of my mouth. Though I do try to keep them in by biting my lips.

"So Kakashi-sensei is going to do it?" Sakura asked.

As Naruto said, "Shut up Manami! It isn't funny. You can't laugh at you big brother".

Not long after that the five of us leave the ramen stand with choruses of, "Thanks for the food".

Naruto leads the way, but he does not get very far. Standing in front of us is the spikey haired genin with a shadow clone and his teammates who evacuated Akio and me when the village was under attack.

Naruto and the boy stares at each other of a little as the rest of us come to stand behind Naruto, waiting to see what will happen. "So you finally mastered the shadow clone jutsu?" Naruto broke the ice.

What does he mean finally mastered? The spikey haired boy is a genin. I thought it was required to master the shadow clone jutsu in the academy.

"Okay Konohamaru! Show me how much you've grown!" Naruto exclaims as the boy and his clone start to move. Why does he always have to be so dramatic?

Konohamaru forms some hand signs before shouting out some jutsu that I do not know. He and his clone are surrounded by smoke, and just as quickly as it appears it starts to clear. All I see I some bare skin before I hear Sakura gasp, and a hand flies in front of my eyes. Why? What happened?

The next thing I hear is Naruto saying, "Cool! You're doing that?" What did he do?

There is a poof sound before the hand is removed, and I have just enough time to see more smoke clear, revealing the boy and his clone once more as Sakura goes storming towards them. So I guess the hand blocking my view was Sakura. "How was it Nii-chan?" Konohamaru asked Naruto. Nii-chan? I thought I was Naruto's unofficial sibling. Does he have more than one? What's going on here?

Sakura pushes up her sleeves, getting ready to hit the boy, but the girl on his team beats her to it. The girl punches him so hard that he goes flying into a nearby fence. My eyes focus on the girl. How can I get to be that strong? I'll have to ask Neji to train me to be able to punch like that.

"Don't do that in front of a lady!" The girl screeches at Konohamaru, as he tries to calm her down.

With the genin occupied Sakura turns to Naruto and asks with warning in her voice, "You two don't use this jutsu every time you two see each other, right?"

Naruto starts to wave his one good hand around in the air. "No. You see… that jutsu is for distraction", and he gets interrupted there.

"And what were you doing encouraging a jutsu like that in front of Manami!" Sakura said, shaking her fist in front of Naruto's face.

As Sakura continues to yell at my neighbor I look up at Sai and Kakashi and ask, "What type of jutsu was it?"

Sai opens his mouth to answer but Kakashi stops him with a nervous laugh. "Don't worry about it", He said as he makes a move to ruffle my hair, but I step out of the way and glare at him. Why do adults always want to mess up kid's hair? Do they not know how demeaning that is?

"Looks like you guys are as active as ever", a new voice said, breaking up Naruto and Sakura from their argument.

"Pervy-Sage!" Naruto welcomes excitedly. What does pervy mean? I asked in my head as I got a look at the new guy. Or rather old man, the 'pervy sage' has long white hair with two long red lines running down his cheeks.

"You're looking well Naruto", the man said before gesturing to Naruto's damaged arm, "better than I expected anyhow."

"Oh this is nothing!" Naruto said, gesturing to his own wound now, before he causes himself unnecessary pain and winces.

The white haired man throws his head back and laughs. "You haven't changed a bit!" How does this man Know Naruto?

Before any introductions can be made, or any questions can be asked the two adults make some excuse and leaves the rest of us. The next to depart are the three genin, saying that they need to meet up with their jonin sensei. And finally Sakura starts for home and Naruto and I head for our apartments. It is during this walk that I take the time to ask, "Naruto nii-san, what does pervy mean?"

It must mean something very interesting because as soon as I asked Naruto stops walking and starts acting like the he has lost the ability to speak. Before he forces out, "Uh... Uh… I forgot I have to go… go do something! I'll see you at home!" And he takes off in the opposite direction.

Now I have another riddle to solve. I think as I watch Naruto's figure get smaller and smaller. Now I have to figure out what pervy means.

By the time I get back to my apartment, and am finally alone, two things float to the top of my mind. What pervy means, and my father's house in the ghost district. With a weight on my shoulders that for some reason I do not have when I am with Naruto I wander to my bed and fall on top of it. I am glad to know more about this mysterious last name of mine, but why does learning about how I am be so hard? It would save a lot of time and effort if someone would just tell me my surname. When can I go back to the house? If I go back right away I might raise suspicions that do not already exist. And I want Akio to come again, but I am not sure if he will be willing again so soon.

I turn my head to see the wall where a homemade calendar is pegged on it. I found the house yesterday which was May 10th. Which means that today is May 11th and tomorrow is May... I stop, how could I forget? I sit up and get closer to the calendar. How could I be so stupid? Tomorrow is my tenth birthday, tomorrow is May 12th. How could I not remember? How could I forget that I am moving forward when my family is stuck at the same age and in the same life before they were killed, because they only exist in my memory? I flop back down on my back and stare up at the ceiling. Why did I let myself forget?


End file.
